It's Their Love Story
by Kinley Orton
Summary: It's Their Love Story... Each couple has a story to tell. Is it of love, hurt or a combination of both? Follow the couples Randy and Carly Orton, Laney Orton and her boyfriend John Cena. Where do Hailey Orton and Adam "Edge" Copeland fit into the story? Randy Orton/ Adam "Edge" Copeland/ John Cena
1. Chapter 1

John Cena and Laney Orton

How it started

John was walking the halls of the arena talking with one of his best friends Randy Orton who was also the brother of his girlfriend Laney. John was in love with Laney but upset that she never seemed to have the time anymore. John and Randy were also in a match together that night. John was known to take his personal problems to the ring and take it out on who he was fighting that night.

"How are you and Carly Randy?" John asked

"We are doing good. I still can't believe we have been married for nearly 4 years." Randy stated "How are things between you and Laney?"

John just looked at Randy he was sure that he knew the problems as Laney wasn't one to keep them to herself here lately as everyone seemed to know what was going on between the couple. Randy looked over at John and knew what he was thinking. "Don't even think about it John you know Laney wont say anything to anyone about what is going on between the two of you and you know it."

"You don't know jack shit Orton. All you are is her big brother and that is about it. All we do anymore is yelling at each other. How did almost 2 full years come to this?" John asked

"You want to tell me your side of the story and then maybe we can figure it out?" Randy asked

John just shook his head at Randy. He was shocked that Laney hadn't told anyone, hell even Carly knew then that meant Vince knew. "Its over the little things Rand. We don't have enough time together, she puts her job before me and well the house isn't clean anymore its a solid mess."

Randy knew that wasn't true as Laney was a neat freak just like himself. Laney was also very organized and kept the bills paid on time most to the time before the bills were due. It was nearly a year and half ago when the couple started to live together, things were perfect between the two they hardly ever fought. But during the last six months things had gone down hill.

"Last time we were home Rand I headed to the store as Laney wasn't feeling good she was in bed with a migraine and she called as I just loaded the car with the groceries and asked me to bring home a carton of water. I snapped at her." John said

"Why did you snap?" Randy asked

"We just got back from a long overseas tour and I went to the store to get food for the week as Vince was nice and let us both off. It didn't help any that my phone was constantly ringing as some fan got ahold of my number and they kept calling and then fans bugging me for autographs. I had maybe 2 hours of sleep." John stated "I just snapped at her."

"Oh. I knew about a fan getting your number as the same fan got mine." Randy stated "It isn't like you to snap at Laney John."

"No its not. Then again in the last six months our house is a solid mess, bills are piling up and I am shocked we still have our condo." John stated

"John you and I both know the condo is paid for, as it was our grandpa's gift to Laney when she finished medical school. The bills are paid out of her checking account and she hired a cleaning crew the moment she moved in as she is never home." Randy stated

John just looked at Randy he knew that condo was a gift to her from her grandpa. The rest he didn't. Laney and John had separate bank accounts and they opened a joint one for vacations that they would put away $200 each pay check so they could go somewhere nice they had plans to go down to Cabo San Lucas one weeked just hadn't had the time to go yet, let alone book the trip. John sat back on the couch in his locker room that he and Randy were sharing for the night and just didn't know what to do anymore. As the two talked about their match and all there was a knock on the door. Randy stood to answer it and saw that it was Vince who needed to talk to John. Randy closed the door behind him and walked down to see his wife and sister in the medical room.

"What can I do for you Vince?" John asked

"Well son, you have been contacted to do an interview for Flex magazine and then three or four weeks over in Europe just promoting the WWE and all I don't know who might be your travel partern but I will by the end of the week." Vince said

"When do you want me to leave?" John asked

"Tonight the interview is in three days but I know you probably need to go home and get clean clothes and all." Vince stated

"Yes I do. Can Laney come with?" John asked knowing this would help their relationship.

"You can ask her but we are down a few medics and we need her." Vince stated before he stood up "Oh the interview is in Boston you can go and take a week and see your family as well."

"Okay thanks Vince." John stated. After Vince left John just tried to relax and called his mom and said that he was coming for a week and said he would be in town that coming in a few days.

As the night went on he and Randy had his match, he was upset with Randy who had once again tried to pry into his and Laney's private life and he took it out on Randy and went after the shoulder that was injured as he just got back from being gone from the ring for six months. The match was over and John was declared winner and walked up the ramp and then to his locker room to get cleaned up then would head to talk to Laney about going with him. It was nearly 45 minutes later when he walked into the medic station and smiled when Laney was the only one in the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey you" Laney stated

"Hey just wanted to let you know I have to fly out tonight come with me." John said

"I can't fly out I have two more shows before I am free John." Laney told him.

"You always put your job before me Laney. I always make time for you." John told her

"John that isn't fair. Not fair by a long shot. I always make time for you. This time I need to be here so I can help others." Laney told him.

"Fine I will be leaving tonight. I wont be home for nearly three weeks as they want me to promote something or other. If you can join me let me know. I am headed home then flying out for an interview. I have to grab more clean clothes." John said

"Okay John sorry I want to go but can't right now. I am the head doctor here, Carly is second. Till then we are it. I am no going to leave her by herself." Laney told him.

"What ever. See you later." John said and stormed off.

John headed toward his rental car and headed to the hotel where he took a shower and packed up his things and headed out but couldn't get a flight out till tomorrow. John decided to head back the hotel and since he forgot to leave his key to their hotel room he decided to go up and talk to Laney. After reaching his and Laney's hotel room he could hear the TV on and what he thought was talking. John quietly opened the door incase Laney was sleeping, she was sleeping alright with Adam 'Edge' Copeland. John couldn't believe it Laney was bouncing up and down on Adam who brought more pleasure to Laney as he sucked on her breast and played with her clit. John was in shock as he never would have thought Laney would even be with Adam. John finally had enough and was turning to leave but didn't leave fast enough when they both called out each other's names when they reached their climaxes. John walked downstairs and asked if there was spare room for the night and he was lucky there was one and he took it and went up and crashed what he didn't realize that his room was right next to Laney.

The next morning came quick and John was finally able to make it home and hailed a cab to the condo that he shared with Laney. John was just lost, he never thought that Laney would cheat on him. As the day passed the doorbell rang and John stood to answer it and was shocked to see Randy and Laney's younger sister Hailey Orton at the door.

"Hailey what's up?" John asked as he opened the door for her to come in.

"Is Laney home by chance?" Hailey asked

"Sorry sweets she is still on the road. What can I help you with?" John asked "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have Sprite?" Hailey asked as she sat down on the loveseat in the family room.

"We should unless Laney drank them all." John stated as he walked into their kitchen and opened the fridge to see what all they had and he was shocked to see not only his Dr Pepper but also some Sprite, Pibb Zero and Mt Dew.

"I broke up with Braxton last night and wanted to talk to Laney or Carly but they aren't home. Wait why are you home John?" Hailey asked

"Well I am headed out for an interview and Vince was nice to give me the rest of the week off. I leave for Boston on Friday." John stated "I'm sorry I know you really liked Braxton."

"Yeah, but come to find out he was only with me for who my family is and not me." Hailey said as tears threatened to fall down her face. John pulled Hailey in for a hug and held her close while she cried.

"I can understand that one Hailey. You aren't the only one who is now single." John stated

"What?" Hailey asked as she rested her head against John's chest "Your shirt is soft."

"Laney and I are done. Although she doesn't know it yet." John stated

"John why do you say that?" Hailey asked

"Well I snapped at her last night and when I couldnt' get a flight out I headed to the hotel and thought hey I can work things out with Laney. When I quietly walked into the hotel room she was well bouncing up and down on Adam and he was sucking on her breast." John stated

"Oh. That is an image I didn't need thanks John." Hailey said with a smile on her face and laughed.

"Glad I could help." John said and smiled back at Hailey. "Its been a shitty last few days hasn't it?"

"You got that right." Hailey said."I'm upset and hurt."

"I know how you feel. I ...was cut off when Hailey kissed him on the lips.

"Shh lets have our fun." Hailey said

"Hailey are you sure? How old are you again?" John asked

"I'm 20 as of two weeks ago Johnny." Hailey stated as John pulled her close and he kissed her passionately on the lips as he lifted her in his arms and he took them upstairs.

Sure Hailey is five years younger than John but they didn't care. Hailey and John quickly stripped each other and John laid her on the bed and kissed her again."Hailey what all have you done?"

"Everything but anal. That is the one thing that I wouldn't let him do with me. He was my first, he also forced me to go down on him while he did oral on me. I love to have my pussy ate, fucked and stroked. " Hailey stated "I'm bold Johnny and I want you."

"I wont force you to do anything you don't want to do baby. Anal is fun when done right. I will pleasure you anyway you want me too." John stated before cupping her ample breast and rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"Hmm. How is this we can try in a bit, but if I ask you to stop will you?" Hailey asked

"Yes I will babe. Lay back and let me pleasure your pussy first baby. Will you 69 baby or go down on me?" John questioned

"No I wont but I will stroke you but not go down sorry Johnny." Hailey said as tears started to form again.

"It is okay Hailey that is why I asked." John said as he started to kiss his way down her neck to her breast and nibbled, sucked and flicked his tongue over her breast before kissing his way to her smooth pussy and he licked her folds before getting his first taste of Hailey. John almost lost it when he tasted her as he also fingered Hailey's depths. John could tell that she was close as he could feel the contractions of her muscles and she was starting to cry out in pleasure and holding his head in place. John drank everything up that Hailey gave him and licked her pussy clean then crawled up her body to kiss her so she could taste herself on his lips.

"That was amazing Johnny so good." Hailey moaned as he slipped his fingers back into massage her depths once again. Hailey moaned in pleasure from what John was doing to her "Oh yes Johnny fuck me."

John kissed Hailey as he slid into her pussy both moaning on contact. As they were blending their bodies together, Hailey asked John to take her fast and hard and soon John was just pounding in and out of her and soon they both were climaxing as they called out each other's names as John spilled his seed deep inside of Hailey. After making love for most of the afternoon and evening John was in the kitchen getting them something cold to drink when Hailey called her roommate and said that she wouldn't be home as she was spending time with Laney and John and would see her later.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Their Love Story

Adam Copeland and Laney Orton

Chapter 2

Adam Copeland was walking the halls of the arena looking for no one imperticular and smiled as he came to the medic room where he saw Laney Orton tending to one of Randy's shoulders and smiled as he stood in the doorway. Laney wasn't happy that John had yet once again gone after her brother's shoulders. John Cena and Laney had been dating for close to two years when things started to get rocky between the two.

"John keeps going after your shoulders. Randy I don't know what has gotten into him lately but it is starting to piss me off." Laney said

"Pissing you off Laney that is hard to do." Carly Orton giggled as she smiled at her sister in law who was looking at her husband's shoulder.

"Very true." Laney said

"I agree. What happened Laney?" Randy asked hoping he wouldn't get hit by his own sister.

"I don't know. That is the strange thing. We keep fighting more and more lately, over the little things. I asked the other night if he by chance picked up some water when he came home. I got yelled at." Laney said

"Not good Laney." Carly said

"Its been like this for six months." Laney said and looked up and smiled at Adam who was walking into the room "Hey you what is up?"

"Not much need to have my wrist wrapped. How are you Randy and Carly?" Adam asked

"Have a seat and I can wrap them." Laney said

"We are doing good Adam." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Carly.

"That is good." Adam said

"Laney would you be okay for a bit if I go and spend sometime with Randy?" Carly asked

"That is fine by me. If I need you I will radio for ya." Laney said and hugged both Randy and then Carly.

Adam waved at the couple who walked out the door and sat down on the exam table and smiled at Laney. "I have to ask if everything is okay with you and John?"

"No we are in a rocky place right now." Laney said as she wrapped up Adam's wrist "There all done."

"Laney if you want to talk let me know." Adam said as he smiled at Laney and then thanked her and walked out of the medic room.

Laney smiled to herself and went about getting ready for the night she was hoping it would be a easy night but so far not so good. Laney was lost in thought when she felt arms go around her waist and smiled when John pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Hey you"

"Hey just wanted to let you know I have to fly out tonight come with me." John said

"I can't fly out I have two more shows before I am free John." Laney told him.

"You always put your job before me Laney. I always make time for you." John told her

"John that isn't fair. Not fair by a long shot. I always make time for you. This time I need to be here so I can help others." Laney told him.

"Fine I will be leaving tonight. I wont be home for nearly three weeks as they want me to promote something or other. If you can join me let me know. I am headed home then flying out for an interview. I have to grab more clean clothes." John said

"Okay John sorry I want to go but can't right now. I am the head doctor here, Carly is second. Till then we are it. I am no going to leave her by herself." Laney told him

"What ever. See you later." John said and stormed off.

Laney sat down on one of the exam table and just stared off into space. John had never talked to her like that at least not in the last six months. John and Laney have been dating for close to two full years and things were wonderful between the couple. John and Laney even moved into a condo together and they hardly ever fought. During the last six months things have gone down hill. John was demanding more out of Laney. Nothing was perfect to him, the house wasn't clean enough, the house wasn't dusted the way he wanted. Laney was on the verge of breaking things off with him, then all of a sudden things were just fine between the two. Laney didn't know what to think or do anymore. There was a knock on the door that brought Laney out of her thoughts and she turned to see who it was and there was Adam standing in the doorway of the medic room.

"Hey Adam what is up?" Laney asked

"Not much my shoulder hurts a bit think I tweaked it in my match can you take a look at it please?" Adam asked

"Sure sit down let me wash my hands." Laney said as she turned to wash her hands and dried them. As she looked at Adam's shoulder she couldn't help but smile she had always been attracted to the bad boy type long hair and tattoo's. Adam was sweet, kind and caring. That as everything she wanted.

"Laney talk to me what is wrong?" Adam asked

"John and I had a fight he has left and wont be home for nearly three and half weeks." Laney said

"You know if you were my girl, I would treat you like a queen and not someone who holds you on a pedestal." Adam said with a sweet smile

"I can't recall when John put my needs first like he did when we first started dating." Laney said "Does this hurt?" as she raised Adam's left shoulder up above his head.

"Yes it does, sore." Adam said

"I think you just tweaked it. You can use heat and ice and take some muscle relaxers at night. I can write a script for them." Laney said.

"Okay thanks. How about we watch a movie tonight, we can watch one in your room or mine." Adam said

"I would like that. Why don't you get showered and changed then meet me back here. I have to close up and then the tech guys will load it for me." Laney said

"I can do that." Adam said

As the night passed Laney and Carly packed up the medic room and their stuff and they were met by both Adam and Randy. Randy and Carly headed off on a date as they normally did while Adam and Laney got into her rental and headed to the hotel. After arriving at the hotel Adam followed Laney to her room that she shared with John, who had already left for the night as he had a flight to catch back to St Louis. Laney said that she was going to take a quick shower, and Adam said he would try to find a movie either on TV or he would order one. Laney said that she brought her laptop and they could use it and and watch some movies that way as well. Adam couldn't help but smile when Laney walked out of the bathroom in her tank top and yoga pants he thought she was beautiful.

Laney looked up and saw that Adam was just smiling at her "What Adam?"

"Nothing you are beautiful Laney." Adam said and smiled at her even more as he cell phone rang and she looked at it and it was John.

By the time Laney ended the phone call with John she was in tears as John had once again yelled at her that she was putting her job before him. Adam pulled her close and held her till she dried her eyes. "I am sick of this as he keeps blaming me for putting my job first and I am not doing that at all. I am the head doctor then Carly. Ugh."

"Hey it is okay Laney just take a deep breath and try and relax. Yes I know easier said than done." Adam stated as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Adam" Laney said quietly

"What is it Laney?" Adam asked

"Take me. Make me forget tonight happened make me forget who John Cena is." Laney said

Adam wasted no time kissing Laney on the lips and that led Adam to undressing Laney then himself and soon they were between the sheets and playing before Adam laid down on his back and Laney was guiding herself down onto Adam. As they made love to each other in more than one way. Laney was enjoying the sensations that Adam was causing her when she rode him and bounced up and down on Adam. Neither of them heard the door open John watched as Adam brought more pleasure to Laney as he sucked on her breast and rubbed her clit. John just watched as Adam just fucked his girlfriend he was shocked that Laney was even with Adam. John finally had enough but not before he heard them call out each other's names in pure pleasure as they reached their climaxes together.

After claming down from their sexual peaks. Adam held Laney close as she laid her head down on his chest.

"That was amazing Adam. You have 10 minutes to recover." Laney said as she smiled up at him as she rolled to her back.

"Sexual aren't you?" Adam asked as he rolled ontop of her and kissed down her body. As he teased her nipples he kissed down to her center as he feasted on her before sliding into her depths as they made love to each other through out the night.

The next morning came quick as Adam could feel Laney moving some and slowly woke up as he watched her get out of bed disappeared into the bathroom and soon she was climbing back into bed and Adam climbed out of bed and used the bathroom as well then joined Laney back in bed and pulled her close as he kissed the back of her neck. It wasn't long and they were hitting the sheets again. That afternoon they had a two hour drive to the next city and the next show. Even though the other medical team was working the show Laney and Carly still had to be in the same city and hotel incase they were needed. Vince had given both Randy and Adam the night off. Randy and Carly head out to eat supper then shopping and Adam and Laney had no plans. Laney was upset thanks to a phone call from John who was pissed about something but wouldn't say what was wrong. Adam tried everything that night to cheer Laney up but so far nothing was working...


	3. Chapter 3

It's Their Love Story

Randy and Carly Orton

Chapter 3

Randy was out walking the arena halls with John Cena his best friend more a like a brother to him than his own, considering Nathan is only 15. Randy's mind wasn't completely on what John was saying as he was also bitching about his girlfriend Laney who is 11 months and 10 days younger than Randy. Tonight his mind was on his wife Carly MaMchon aka Carly Orton. Yes Randy married the bosses youngest daughter four years ago and they couldn't be happier. Carly is one of the head doctor's for Monday Night RAW as his sister Laney was the other head doctor. Laney and Carly had gone to medical school together and were also best friends. Randy was letting his mind drift to the day he asked Carly to marry him.

**_**Flashback to five years ago**_**

**_Carly had just arrived home from going to see her parents and Randy hadn't been able to go as he just had knee surgery and was at home resting. Carly had been gone for nearly a week, and Randy was missing his girlfriend who he was in love with. When Randy and Carly started dating he wasn't scared that she was Vince's youngest daughter by any means. Vince had warned him many different times and occasions that if Randy as to make his daughter cry, upset, or even hurt her, he would make sure that Randy was no long alive, yes Vince was that protective over Carly. It took Randy nearly four months to get the courage to ask Vince for his permission to ask Carly out on a date, then seven months into the relationship it took him nearly five months to ask him for his daughter hand in marriage. Carly arrived home as she and Laney were just pulling into the drive and after Laney helped Carly unload her things she took off after checking Randy over. _**

**_"I have missed you so much baby. How are you feeling?" Carly asked as she sat down on the couch and pulled both of his legs over her lap._**

**_"I have missed you as well babe. I am okay just drained. I hate not being able to do anything for myself. Laney has been a great help to stay here while you were gone. How are your parents?" Randy asked _**

**_"They are good. Mom and dad send their love and yes daddy does love you for are always taking care of me and putting my needs first before your own." Carly stated and Randy smiled at his girlfriend who he was very much in love with._**

**_"That is good and I always want you happy. I ordered supper for us it should be here soon and its already paid for." Randy said and true to his word the door bell rang and Carly got up to answer it expecting it to be pizza from Papa John's and to her surprise it was from her favorite place to eat Olive Garden. _**

**_"Randal Keith, you didn't need to do this. I love you so much." Carly stated_**

**_"I love you too baby and yes I did. Its our first night back together since my surgery and also we have been dating for a year now." Randy stated before claiming his girlfriends lips in a light kiss. "Baby can we talk for a minute please before we eat?"_**

**_"Sure honey, I know we have been together for a year, and I am so in love with you." Carly stated as she started to get plates and bowls out for the salad or soup and then grabbed them both something to drink when Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck this time._**

**_"Carly honey when we started dating I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and was lost in life. You my dear pulled me out of it and I have to thank you for that as well. The passion that I thought was lost as well is back and I have you to thank for that as well. I love you very much and I am asking for your hand in marriage. I would get down on one knee but I can't. Carly will you marry me?" Randy asked as he opened a ring box and held it towards Carly._**

**_"It's empty you ass, but yes I will marry you Randy. I love you so much." Carly stated as Randy slipped the ring on her left hand. "Randy its beautiful. I love it and you."_**

**_Randy smiled at Carly who was in awe over her ring. Carly smiled up at her soon to be husband and smiled before his lips came crashing down on her in a very passionate kiss. "Sorry baby for the empty box."_**

**_"It's okay baby. You my dear are my life, my world and I can't wait to marry you." Carly stated "Let's sit down for supper then we can move upstairs and cuddle in bed and watch movies and make love to each otther."_**

**_"I like that idea honey." Randy stated_**

**_** End Flashback**_**

John could tell that Randy's mind was somewhere else and knew it was on Carly. After the two finished talking and going over their match, there was a knock on John's locker room and Randy stood to answer it and smiled at his father in law Vince. Randy left the room and walked towards the medic station hoping to see his wife before the show. Carly couldn't help but smile at Laney who was working on one of the Diva's shoulders that had been dislocated during her match and between the two they were able to pop Eve's shoulder into place and as she wrote out orders for the Emergency Room doctor they sat down and wrote out a report and then filed it. Randy just reached the medic room and he couldn't help but smile at his wife who was in scrubs that had the logo for the WWE all over it and Laney was in dark blue scrubs and they were working on restocking the medical supplies.

"Carly have you seen my brother?" Laney asked

"No sweetie why? I have missed him all day." Carly stated

"I just need his thoughts on something its mainly John once again." Laney stated

"Not good what happened this time?" Carly asked as she felt some arms go around her waist "Found him."

"Hey Randy." Laney stated

"Hey yourself and hi baby." Randy stated as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and Carly just relaxed in his arms.

"Hi sweetie." Carly said and turned to smile at her husband and laid her head against his chest. "Laney hon what is wrong?"

"SSDD same shit different day. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Laney said. "I don't want to bother the two of you with my problems."

Carly stepped out of Randy's arms and hugged her best friend and said that things would be okay and they could have some girltime later and talk about things. Randy stayed for a bit longer and had Carly wrap his wrist and he had to take off for his match against John as they were the first match of the evening. As the match went on both Carly and Laney could see that John was taking his aggression out on Randy and Laney wasn't happy about that once again. John was known for taking his personal issuses to the ring. It didn't help any that Laney was Randy's younger sister and they were close. Randy was thrown in to the ring post on the outside as the action had spilled to the floor and soon John was delcared the winner of the match. Randy was helped by a ref and soon sitting in front of Laney who was working on his shoulder while Carly ran to get his bags that he had brought to the arena so he could at least change and get out of his gear and into regular clothes.

"John keeps going after your shoulders. Randy I don't know what has gotten into him lately but it is starting to piss me off." Laney said

"Pissing you off Laney that is hard to do." Carly Orton giggled as she smiled at her sister in law who was looking at her husband's shoulder.

"Very true." Laney said

"I agree. What happened Laney?" Randy asked hoping he wouldn't get hit by his own sister.

"I don't know. That is the strange thing. We keep fighting more and more lately, over the little things. I asked the other night if he by chance picked up some water when he came home. I got yelled at." Laney said

"Not good Laney." Carly said

"Its been like this for six months." Laney said

As the three sat there and Laney kept working on Randy's shoulder as she was now putting ice on it Adam Copeland aka Edge walked into have his wrist taped. Carly and Randy took off for a walk and Carly told Laney to radio her if she needed the help. Randy and Carly walked to catering to get something to drink when John came in and sat down by the couple and said he was sorry and would see them later as he was flying out tonight for an interview and then going to promote the WWE for three weeks over in Europe. Randy was thankful it wasn't him that was leaving to do that.

"How is your shoulder Randy?" Carly asked

"Tender. I'm okay how are you feeling?" Randy asked as they had walked down to his now private locker room as John was now gone.

"Okay a little drained by okay Randy. I can look at your shoulder before we go to sleep tonight. I know Laney doesn't want you in any matches for at least two weeks." Carly said as she laid her head down in Randy's lap as he was running his fingers through her hair and had his other arm in a sling to help take the pressure off of it.

"I love you baby." Randy said

"I love you too lets just relax before we have to go back down to the medic room and help out. I think tonight may actually be a little busy. Eve was hurt last night in a house show and just came to see us and we sent her and Steph to the hospital to have x-rays done." Carly stated as she smiled up at Randy.

Carly was right the rest of the night turned out to be busy and both she and Laney barely had any time to themselves or much of a break. John had upset Laney again and she was near tears and Randy wanted at him to hurt John for hurting Laney. As the show came to an end Carly and Laney quickly packed up and soon everyone was headed to the hotel and after reaching their room Randy sat their stuff down and they headed out for their date. Every monday they have what they call a 'Date Night' after the show and getting back to the hotel they would find a diner that was open all night or go to the hotel bar and just spend time with each other. After going to a small diner the couple headed back to their room at the hotel and soon were sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Their Love Story

John and Hailey

Chapter 4

The couple were laying down in bed just basking in the after glow of having sex. Hailey was in pure pleasure as was John and he was actually cuddled into Hailey's body as she was on her side and sleeping soundly. John couldn't help but think of his relationship with Laney and he wanted out. Truth is he had always had a crush on Hailey, and they both had admitted their true feelings that they had never said to each other before tonight. John finally crawled back into bed after using the bathroom and he cuddled right up to Hailey and she moved to lay on his chest and they both feel back asleep. The morning quickly passed and John and Hailey were waking up a bit more and Hailey climbed back into bed after using the bathroom and they started to play again. This time Hailey wanted on top of John she was riding him when he decided to call Laney and tell her it was over. As he and Laney talked Hailey bounced up and down on John while he played with her clit and also massaged her breast. It was a few minutes later and John ended his phone call with Laney and he flipped them over and then made love to Hailey.

It was nearly three in that afternoon that the duo climbed out of bed and took showers and got cleaned up and headed out to grab lunch. John didn't want to be away from Hailey and called Vince and explained that he and Laney were over and asked if Hailey could join him on the trips to Boston and then to Europe for nearly three weeks. Vince didn't have a problem with it they could make it to where Hailey was now his personal assistant and John did need one as his last one just up and quit three days ago and John was basically lost without her.

"Hailey babe come with me on my trip. I dont' want to be away from you." John said as they were now back in the car and headed twoards the condo.

"Hm let me think about it. I don't want to be away from you either but what about Vince?" Hailey asked. Yes she knew how the company worked she was used to her dad being gone as she grew up and now her big sister and brother were in the company as well.

"Vince cleared it. I need a personal assistant as the last one I had just up and quit about three days ago and I am lost she was able to keep track of my schedule better than I ever could." John said "He would hire you on as my assistant."

"Nice. Well since the job I was at wasn't working out, I don't foresee that being a problem. I have my degree in communications and wasn't happy with the last job. It was too boring and no travel." Hailey stated as they walked back into his condo.

John swept Hailey off her feet and carried her up to the bedroom again and threw her on the bed and procced to have his way with her. After making love that evening. John called Vince and said that Hailey was going to take the job. Vince had talked it over with her parents who were happy for her and Vince even faxed over a contract and she was now offically apart of the WWE Family and John's personal assistant. That night John needed to pack and Hailey headed home but promised she would return when she was done packing and before heading to her apartment she went to talk to her parents.

Orton Household

Bob and Elaine's

Hailey walked in the front door and hung up her purse and put her cell phone in her back pocket and walked into the family room and smiled at her parents who were watching TV as well as Nathan. "Hi mom hi dad and Nathan."

"Hailey darling what are you doing here?" Elaine asked even though she was excited to see her daughter and stood up to hug her daugher.

"Well I just landed a new job as of today." Hailey said she was excited about working for the WWE. Of course before Vince had her sign a contract he called Bob and talked to him about the job and Bob agreed that Hailey would be able to keep track of John's schedule and also maybe Randy's which was fine by the family.

"We heard. Vince called and talked to your dad before he talked to you sweetie. We are happy when do you leave?" Elaine asked

"Tomorrow I am flying with John overseas but we are headed to Boston first to see his parents and he has an interview with Flex magazine as well." Hailey said. "I came to get my big suitcase and my laptop case."

"Well dear lets go up and get those they are in your bedroom and then your passport is in the safe here dear." Elaine said "Bob will you get Hailey's passport out please."

Bob stood up and hugged his daughter he was proud of all his kids even Nathan who was still in school a freshman in high school but he was also training to go to MMA when he graduated. It wasn't long and Hailey had to head out to go home to pack. She wanted nothing more than to call Randy and Laney but didn't know if she should just yet. It was about three hours later that John called and he was on the way in a cab so they didnt' have cars at the airport and soon the two were on their flight headed to Boston.

"John are we staying with your parents when we land?" Hailey asked

"No dear we are staying at a hotel. I can't do anything to you or even sleep in the same bed if we stayed at my parents house." John said with a smile on his face.

"I can't wait to lay down with your arms around me. Your parents are going to think this is strange if you show up and Laney isn't with you and I am. Hello I am her sister." Hailey said

"Babe they know we broke up. Matter of fact Laney had called my mom as she was close to her. Mom knows that you are coming with and it wont be a problem but we just can't kiss, touch or fuck each other while at my parents." John said "Oh we call me JC when at my parents as my dad and I have the same name."

"Okay how long are we there for?" Hailey asked

"Four days. Baby." John told her "Why don't you try to rest its a three hour flight."

Hailey laid her head against John's shoulder and soon fell asleep on the flight. John did as well. The flight attendant woke John up about 40 minutes till they would be landing so he could wake up Hailey. After arriving and getting their luggage they headed to get their rental car and soon were on the way to West Newbury to spend some time with John's family before heading to the hotel that night.

"John I am nervous about seeing your parents." Hailey stated as she pulled on her skinny jeans and then her boots over them.

"Honey my parents already love you, they have known you and your family for years. Its okay sweetie. After we are done there for the night we will come back here and watch movies and just relax." John said while he changed shirts then slipped his shoes on. "You look wonderful."

"Aren't you sweet. Let's do this." Hailey said

As the evening passed everyone got reaquainted with Hailey and Carol fell in love with her and could see that he was happy with Hailey. It wasn't long and John could tell that Hailey was getting tired he was as well and they headed back to the hotel for the night. Over the next few days they spend time with John's family then headed to the interview and after that they headed to Europe for three weeks. While they were there they fell even more in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Their Love Story

Adam and Laney

Chapter 5

Laney was up and decided to take a hot bath and grabbed her yoga pants and a tank top and walked into the bathroom and started the water once it was to the right temp she filled it. It wasn't long and Adam was waking up to a very empty bed. After waking up a bit he walked into the bathroom and smiled at bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"How did you sleep?" Adam asked

"I dont' know if I did really. Does that make sense?" Laney asked and Adam sat down by the tub and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"It does but you need to sleep as well babe. You did toss and turn. Why don't we head down to the spa and you get pampered my treat babe." Adam said

"Hm now that sounds like a plan. How about you join me in here then we can head to eat breakfast then head to the spa." Laney said

"Sit up babe." Adam said and smiled as he got settled in behind Laney and pulled her against his chest and started to massage her shoulders. "Your shoulders are tense honey."

"I know it is from all the stress Adam. I don't want to be with John anymore, I only want to be with you Adam." Laney said

"Oh, well honey I couldn't be happier sweetheart. I love you and want to be with you as well." Adam said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as Laney had her hair pulled back.

"Adam honey." Laney said

"What sweetheart?" Adam asked as he kept rubbing her shoulders hoping to ease the tension in them.

"I have never felt more complete with anyone as I do with you. I have never had passion as I have with you either. I am at ease with you too. I don't have to step on eggshells when we are together. Does that make sense?" Laney asked

"Laney turn around and face me please." Adam said and then helped Laney turn around before he started to speak. "You my dear complete me as well, you have lighted a passion I never knew I had and I thank you for that. No you don't have to step on eggshells around me. I am at complete ease with you as well sweetie."

Laney smiled at Adam then leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Adam deepened the kiss and soon they were making out in the tub. Adam broke the kiss and helped Laney stand up in the tub then stood up himself and wrapped a towel around his waist then around Laney's body and helped her out the the huge tub that they were just in. Laney bent down to drain the tub then Adam led them to the bedroom of the suite and pulled Laney close again and kissed her on the lips. It was a moment later when he laid them on the bed and started to kiss his way down her body when her cell phone started to ring. Laney groaned and told Adam not to stop as he was now feasting on her smooth center and she looked to see who it was and decided to get this over with as it was John.

"Hi John." Laney answered

"Hi we need to talk Laney." John stated

"Yes we do. John I'm sorry but its over and its been over for months." Laney said as she muffled a moan as Adam was rubbing her clit as he fucked her with his tongue.

"You are right. I will move out when I get back from my trips. Call me later and we can talk better. Still friends?" John asked

"OH Yes. John we can still be friends." Laney said

"Why are you screaming Oh Yes in my ear Laney?" John asked

"Sorry Adam and Randy and Carly are in here and trying to get me to laugh its been a long last few days." Laney explained "I need to go will talk to you later."

"Okay bye." John said as they ended the phone call.

"Adam oh god yes baby don't stop." Laney moaned

Adam kept feasting on Laney and once she came down from her peak Adam kissed his way up her body and kissed her on the lips as he slowly thrusted into her body and they made love, and soon were exploding in their releases. Laney smiled up at Adam who just helped her off the bed and held her close.

"I love you Laney, and I have for awhile just never said anything or did anything because of John, now that you are mine, I will treat you like a queen." Adam said

"I love you too Adam, and yes I am yours." Laney said "Now lets head to the spa and relax before we have to be at the arena for the night.

Adam pulled out and pulled Laney to his chest and claimed her lips in a light kiss. Laney laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart as it returned to normal. Adam started to rub his hand up and down her back "You keep that up Adam I may fall back asleep."

"That would be okay baby you need the sleep. How about tonight after the house show we crash and order room service and watch movies." Adam said "But we need to get up and dressed as the spa appointments are in 30 minutes and all."

Laney rolled off of Adam's chest and then slowly stood up and walked over to her suitcase that was on the other bed in the room and looked through it for comfy clothes and pulled some lace panties, then slipped her matching bra and then a tank top and yoga pants. Adam got up and got dressed as well and watched as Laney brushed her hair out and threw it back in a messy ponytail and brushed her teeth again and then slipped her sandals on and smiled at Adam. "You ready?" Adam asked

"Yes I am. I am leaving my purse up here and we can put the no maid service on the door for now." Laney stated and Adam pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arm's around her waist and claimed her lips in a light kiss.

Adam and Laney headed down for breakfast and were met by a few other stars as well as Carly and Randy. After eating breakfast Randy pulled his sister aside and asked where John was and she explained that they had a huge fight about her not making more time for him and he had to leave for a interview then some thing about promoting the WWE over in Europe. Randy just hugged Laney and then knew that something was going on between her and Adam but pushed it out of his mind as he was hoping that John and Laney were done with. Yes that is right Randy wasn't happy with the fact that John wasn't being very nice to Laney lately, what Randy didn't know is that they had infact broken up and she was now with Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Their Love Story

Randy and Carly Orton

Chapter 6

The next day after the house show that Randy had a match in.

The next morning came early for Randy who usually liked to sleep in, but couldn't as the pain in his shoulder was getting the best of him. Randy hated to wake up Carly up at all. Randy decided to take a hot shower hoping it would help with some of the pain. After easing himself up and out of bed carefully not to wake his still sleeping wife, he grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a shirt then walked into the bathroom and started the water and waited for it it warm up. While Randy was in the shower Carly was waking up more and rolled over to snuggle into her husband but the bed was empty. She could hear the water running and smiled to herself and decided to join Randy in the shower.

After grabbing a some clean clothes she headed to the bathroom and used it then joined Randy in the shower. "Hmm good morning babe." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Carly and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Good morning babe. How is the shoulder?" Carly asked before pressing a kiss to Randy's smooth chest.

"It hurts like a bitch right now honey. The pain is getting the best of me. I think I may have done worse than just tweaking it. Thought a hot shower would have helped with the pain but so far it hasn't." Randy told her.

That worried Carly even more and told Randy to turn around and she would press around on it and move it some. Randy moaned in pain when she moved it and they both felt it pop and she knew it was more his rotator cuff than his shoulder and wanted to get some x-rays done soon. After getting cleaned up Carly helped Randy with his shirt and then got dressed herself and quickly did her hair and make up and while she was doing that she told Randy to call Laney and put it on speaker phone.

Randy did as he was asked and dialed his sister. "What do you want Randal?" Laney asked

"Good morning to you too." Randy said and laughed

"You know if I wasn't so comfy under my covers I would hang up the phone and walk down to your room and then once Carly opened up the door I would RKO your ass for waking me up." Laney stated and that sent Carly into a fit of giggles and Randy laughed again.

"Sorry babe. I need you if you will look again at Randy's shoulder. I think he tore his roator cuff in the match last, it popped more when I looked at it and Randy took a hot shower to ease the pain but it didn't really happen. We can come down to your room if you want sweetie." Carly said

"Okay, let me get dressed and wake up Adam." Laney said not realizing that both Carly and Randy didn't know that she and John had broken up or that she was now sleeping with Adam.

"Adam is there?" Randy asked as they stood up and started to pace

"Shit yes. I will explain in person get your ass down here and don't say anything to anyone." Laney stated as Adam kissed her bare shoulder.

"We are on our way. Don't worry we wont say anything." Carly said and Randy nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay see you two in a few." Laney said as she got out of bed and smiled at Adam who had gotten up and decided to grab a shower and get dressed.

It was about 10 minutes later when Randy knocked on Laney's door and she opened it and told Randy to take off his shirt. Both Carly and Laney watched as he tired to take it off with his left hand like he always did but he was in pain. Laney told him to use both hands not just one. As Laney looked over Randy's shoulder she agreed with Carly it was his rotator cuff. After calling and talking with Vince, he told both girls to take Randy to the hospital and get x-rays done and if he needed to have surgery to have it done right away. Vince called a good friend of his Dr. Andrews and asked if he would take a look at Randy's shoulder and the doctor was more than willing. It wasn't long and the four were sitting down in the office at Healthsouth and waiting for Randy to come back from having x-rays taken.

"Laney since we are alone why don't you tell me what happened?" Carly said and smiled when Adam wrapped an arm around Laney's shoulder.

"It happened when John left for the interview in Boston for Flex magizine and then to Europe. Adam and I were going to watch movies and well one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. This morning John called and we broke it off. And also we as in Adam and I are together." Laney said and smiled at Randy who had sat down and pressed a kiss to Carly's temple.

"Adam I will tell you what I told John, you hurt my sister I will come after you make sense?" Randy asked

"Yes it does. Don't worry about that I am in love with Laney." Adam said

"And I am in love with you Adam." Laney stated and laid her head on Adam's shoulder.

It wasn't long and Dr Andrews was walking back into his office with Randy's films. "Randy I have looked these over and you do have a torn Rotator Cuff. I can do surgery right away and you will be able to travel with Carly and all. No in ring action for 6 months."

"Oh okay." Randy said "I just had a shoulder injury to my left shoulder do you think that was part of the cause?"

"Yes it was, there was a small tear that wasn't easy to see but I can fix it and we also have some new braces to wear after surgery that aren't so bulky they are actually preferred with my patients." Dr Andrews stated "I will call Vince and talk to him. While my nurse gets you ready for surgery."

Randy nodded his head in agreement and soon after getting admitted a nurse was in the room asking questions and Randy was now in a gown and sitting on the bed and Carly was filling out paperwork while a nurse tried to get an IV in Randy's right arm.

"Ow that hurts." Randy said after the nurse left.

"What is wrong Randy?" Carly asked

"My arm hurts feels like it is on fire from having the IV done." Randy said

"Let me look, she had a hard enough time getting the IV on you." Laney said as she washed her hands and then looked at the IV and it had blown already.

"Let me guess its blown right?" Carly asked

"Yeah I will walk out and get the nurse." Laney said and soon the nurse was in looking at the line and soon another nurse came in and was able to get one in his upper arm and after that Randy was taken down for surgery.

It was nearly three hours later when Dr Andrews walked out to talk with Carly, Laney, Adam and Vince to let them know that Randy did fine in surgery and would be spending the night then go home tomorrow.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't really follow the one before it. Adam and Laney never made it to the spa and went with Randy and Carly to have his shoulder looked at. I just realized it when going through the chapters for updating. Sorry about that. After this chapter it follows more. Also Sweet Love is in the process of being written for the next chapter. Working my hardest to get updated. I haven't been feeling good and been down with some massive migraines that have kept me down. Also with two little boys times can get hetic to write and get thoughts down. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoying the story so far. **

**Kinley Orton**


	7. Chapter 7

It's Their Love Story

John and Hailey

Chapter 7

Three weeks later...

John and Hailey just arrived back into St Louis and since John knew that Laney was still out on the road they headed to the condo for the night. While they were over in Europe John contacted his realtor and asked about condo's for sale in the same complex that he shared with Laney well it so happened that the one next to Laney was for sale and John bought it.

That night both Hailey and John were exhausted from the trip home it had been a long one. After arriving back in New York their flight was delayed and after getting their luggage and now stuck in the airport for nearly 4 hours they found a place to eat in the terminal and after eating John was sitting up against the wall at the gate and Hailey laid her head in John's lap as she was worn out and not feeling good. It was nearly 4 1/2 hours when they were able to board the plane and head to St Louis and after getting their luggage they caught a cab home and finally able to crawl into bed and John wrapped his arms around Hailey who was curled up on her side he was behind her and she had the sheet pulled to her chest as they had just made love to each other.

The next morning John had to get up as he was also closing on the condo later that morning and after he got cleaned up he gently woke up Hailey and told her that he had to leave soon and would like her to come with as he was closing here on the condo and then they would have the keys and could go shopping for beds, and TV's couches and other things for the condo. Hailey told him that she had a storage unit that had a lot of things like plates and other house hold items for a kitchen that were brand new as they were using her roommates things as she had moved in with a good friend. It wasn't long and the couple headed out the door and went to grab a quick breakfast and then headed to the realtor's office and about three hours later John was the owner of the condo.

"I'm so happy for you Johnny." Hailey said as they walked through the condo hand in hand. "This is beautiful"

"Thank you sweetheart, but this is our condo, as I want you to live here as well." John stated and he pulled Hailey to him and held her close. "The condo owners just upgrade the whole house from top to bottom. Laney just upgraded her last year."

"Yes she did, I recall spending many hours with her shopping for things for the condo and with you as well." Hailey said "I would love to move in and live here with you Johnny. I love you."

"I love you to baby. Let's go see the master bedroom." John stated as he took her hand and lead Hailey through the first floor and up to the second floor and as they walked around they were both happy that the laundry was on the second floor as well. "I am happy that I asked that they leave the washer and dryer. Those are brand new."

Hailey just smiled up at John and they walked into the master bedroom and Hailey smiled at how huge it was and the paint color she loved it was a deep brown that was just warm and inviting. John walked into the onsuite bathroom and he couldn't help but smile at the huge jetted tub, the shower that big enough for three people, the double vanity and the closet was huge big enough for not only John's clothes but also Hailey's. "Hon the closet is big enough for both wardrobes, if I need to put some in a different closet I can."

Hailey walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his back and John moved to where she was in front of him and she had to agree it was huge. John suggested lunch and Hailey agreed and then shopping. After a light lunch the couple headed The Mattress Hub to find a new beds for the house. John didn't know what size of bed he wanted and pulled Hailey close before they even walked into the store. "Hailey what size of bed would you like?"

"Well I have a queen at the house that I share right now with Rachel and I don't think that it is big enough for the two of us. What size does Laney have?" Hailey asked

"A California King I think I know for a fact its a king but you know cuddling wouldn't be a bad thing honey. Remember the hotel in Boston we stayed at it was a queen and I don't mind holding you at night baby." John said "But I also like the room of a king."

"I liked that as well Johnny but I also like the room of a king. What type of bed do you want?" Hailey asked

"I am thinking about buying a Temperpedic honey or a Serta one of their new ones the memory one." John said

"Those are nice honey, we had one of the new Serta ones over in Europe and you fell in love with it honey and I have to say it was wonderful to sleep on. I actually woke up refreshed." Hailey told him.

"Well we have ourselves a winner. Lets go buy a few beds, I also want to buy a two more then if family comes out they can stay with us that way they don't need a hotel. Are you going to bring your old bed to the condo or leave it?" John asked as he held the door to the store open for Hailey.

"I can bring it. I just bought it the end of last year." Hailey said as one of the store's salesmen walked up to them.

"Hello welcome to The Mattress Hub. My name is Jake what can I help you two with today?" he asked

"Hi Jake, John Cena and my girlfriend Hailey, we are in the market for a few beds." John said as he shook Jake's extended hand

"Well you came to the right place, what do you have in mind?" Jake asked

"We would like a king for our room then two queens as well." John stated "We just got a condo and are moving in today and would also like to sleep on them tonight."

"Okay we can do that we have free delivery and a 1 year comfort guartnee. What brand are you in the market for?" Jake asked

"We slept on one of the new Serta's the memory one while we were in Europe and we really liked it and I woke up refreshed and John did as well." Hailey stated

"Okay come this way and you can see what you think of it again." Jake stated and led John and Hailey towards one of the mattresses in the store."This here is our iComfort series with a adjustable base and all. Plase lay down and try it out."

Hailey and John laid down on the bed and John quickly fell back in love with the mattress as Hailey rolled to face John who had this smile on his face. Since Jake had left them alone John smiled at Hailey again and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Since Hailey was a side sleeper and John usually ended up sleeping on his side , slash stomach or back when he was holding Hailey close at night they, the both agreed that this was the bed for them. "What do you think sweetheart?"

"Honestly Johnny its our bed, we have to be in love with it or we wont be happy. Its up to you as you are buying this bed and I can get the next one." Hailey stated

"Oh no, I am buying the beds, you can buy the bedding how is that honey?" John asked and then stood up and walked around to help Hailey out of the bed and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest.

"You win Johnny." Hailey mummered "We need to find two other beds honey."

"Yes we do. Are you up to it or do you want to lay back down and I can look at them as I know you didn't get much sleep babe." John stated and smiled down at Hailey.

"I can help hon. I didn't get much sleep but it was well worth it." Hailey told him

Jake saw the couple standing by the bed and walked over to them and smiled. "So what was your impression on the iComfort by Serta?"

"We love it. We would like to buy a brand new one with adjustable base and we need to also look at two other queen size beds." John said as he watched Hailey walk around the store."We will also take two of the scrunch pillows no make that four of them."

"Okay we can do that we have a brand new beds in the back, were you wanting the king?" Jake asked

"Yes King please." John answered

"Okay I will send Laurie over and she can help you and Hailey find two new queens as well, we can have them delivered later on this evening if that works out for you." Jake said and John nodded his head in agreement and walked over to where Hailey was and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Did you find anything?" John asked quietly

"Yes this one is comfy and firm but soft as well Johnny it will work. It is also Serta but not the iComfort." Hailey responed

"Baby what is wrong?" John asked

"Nothing is wrong just tired, thinking that we should go with either Blue or something like that for our bedroom as our paint colors are a deep brown but not too dark make sense?" Hailey asked

"Yes it does. We can find something for our room babe." John told her and smiled at the sales lady that was walking toward them.

"Hi my name is Laurie, Jake said that I could help you two find the other two mattresses you need to buy." Laurie said and smiled at the couple.

"I think we have found them." Hailey stated and smiled back at John who was now responding to a text and he was smiling as well.

"Okay that is great, this is one of our best selling matresses as well. I don't know if Jake told you about the promotion going on here if you buy today." Laurie said

"No he didn't what are they?" John asked as he slid his phone into Hailey's hand and told her to read the last text message from Laney it was about Randy.

As Hailey read the text she was upset that no one called her but then again she had been out to the country and knew that Randy was in good hands with Laney and Carly both being doctors. The text said that they were coming home in four days and all. Hailey handed John his phone back adn smiled up at him while they both now listened to Laurie say that if you buy today you also get same day delivery, and also 3 new 32 or 50 inch LCD flat screen TV's as well as they were buy three new beds. As they filled out the paperwork for the bed, Hailey stepped out and called her mom to find out what happened with Randy and after getting the update she shook her head at her brother and boyfriend and walked back in.

"How is Randy?" John asked

"In a lot of pain it was his rotator cuff and Laney, Carly and Randy are driving home it will be the weekend before they arrive." Hailey stated

"Okay, well we are done here how about we go shopping for bedding then we can go and look at TV's I want to get two more if at all possible, I have a media sound system that we never hooked up at Laney's we can get that tonight and watch movies." John stated and smiled at Jake who was walking up to them.

"John Hailey thank you again for your business, here is my card if you need anything else. My truck will be at the house around 7pm does that work for you?" Jake asked

"Yes it does now where would be a good place to buy couches and all?" John asked

"Well right down the street at Ashley Home they alway have good deals as well." Jake stated

"Thanks again Jake." John said and soon he and Hailey were walking down to Ashley Home Furniture.

As the couple looked around, Hailey told John that they didn't need to find a kitchen table as she had one that was two years old. After finding two couches and two recliners they finally headed towards Bed Bath and Beyond for bedding. It didn't take Hailey long and she found sheets and comforter sets for the two queens and then wtih John's help they found the perfect bedding that was a light blue and and black and decided that they would paint the master bedroom in a few weeks. After getting towels and some other things they finally were able to check out. After going by Hailey's storage unit they picked up the dishes and then to Best Buy for TV's and a few dvd players. After getting those they finally headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Their Love Story

Adam and Laney

Chapter 8

Over the last three weeks Laney fell even more in love with Adam, who was deeply in love with her. It was right after Randy had his surgery that they told him and he was happy for them but told Adam if you hurt my sister then I will be forced to hurt you. Adam assured he would never hurt Laney that he was deeply in love with her. One weekend while they were home in St Louis Bob and Elaine had all their kids home except for Hailey who was still over seas with John since she was her personal assistant. Both Randy and Laney were happy for Hailey, but what Laney didn't know is that they were together and very much in love with each other as well. Matter of fact John and Hailey only told Vince they were together and wanted to keep it from everyone else and when the time was right they would tell their families. Elaine was thrilled that Laney had found Adam and so was Bob as he was pleased that Adam was treating their daughter like she was a princess and how a woman deserved to be treated.

Adam and Laney were waiting on Randy and Carly to come down from their room to eat breakfast before heading home that morning. Randy wasn't in the best of moods as he was in a brace but happy that it wasn't bulky but it had to go over his shirt and all. After eating breakfast the four finally hit the road home. They decided since they were a little over 24 hours away from the house to split the trip in two days of driving instead of one and being worn out and tired. Adam and Randy were up front talking while Carly and Laney were sound asleep in the back. Randy felt bad that he couldn't help with the driving.

"I'm sorry that I can't drive I feel bad about it Adam." Randy stated

"It is okay Randy we have it covered. I am glad we drove that way we have more room and also we can stop and stretch out and be comfy instead of on a plane and you can't do any of that." Adam said

"Very true. I am glad that both Laney and Carly are getting some sleep. Carly barely slept last night as she was worried about me and my arm." Randy said "I am glad I don't have this huge brace on, this is nice I can at least be comfy."

"Very true, I was shocked when Dr Andrews fitted you with that last night. Both Laney and I thought it would be a fight between the three of us trying to get you to wear the brace and sling. Do you have a sling to wear as well?" Adam asked

"Yeah I do. Dr Andrews said last night that when in the car today I dont' have to wear it much when my shoulder starts to hurt I can put it on and it will help with the pain as well." Randy told him

"That is good. I hate to wake the girls but we need to stop and fill the gas tank." Adam stated

"I can buy the gas after all Laney rented the car and the three of you are driving my treat as well as lunch." Randy stated

"Randy you don't have to do that we can." Laney stated from the backseat as she was starting to wake up some.

"I want to Laney. How did you sleep?" Randy asked as they pulled off the interstate.

"Not good my head is starting to hurt and I need to go to the bathroom and eat some food." Laney stated "Where are we?"

"That isn't good honey. We are right outside of Georgia. Since it is nearing 7pm why dont' get some food and then get a hotel room for the night and start fresh tomorrow late morning." Adam suggested

"That is a good idea Adam. Randy how is your shoulder honey?" Carly asked

"Tender, I need to put my sling back on and help ease the pain." Randy stated

"Oh okay. Sorry we didn't mean to fall asleep that quick on you two." Carly stated

"Don't worry about it honey, neither of us girls got much sleep last night." Laney stated as Adam pulled into Cracker Barrel as he knew that the girls loved to eat there.

Once they were out of the car Adam held Laney close and kissed her lightly on the lips then she laid her head against his chest. "I want to sleep in your arms and comfy tonight." Laney mummered

"I agree baby hopefully we can get your migraine to go away honey. Do you have your pain meds with you?" Adam asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Laney's back.

"I do. I need to use the bathroom. Carly come in with me please. The boys can get us a table." Laney said

Carly smiled at Laney and finished helping her husband with his sling and the two boys headed to go get a table while the girls headed to the bathroom. It asn't long and the girls found their men and sat down with them. Laney knew what she wanted the moment she saw the menu and that was biscuts and gravy and hashbrowns then chocolate milk. Randy smiled at Carly who ordered the same thing but instead of milk she got hot tea. Adam decided on the ham and cheese omelt with hashbrowns and sauage and Randy couldn't help but join in and had biscuts and gravy as well but drank coffee and Laney broke down and ordered a Mt Dew as well. After eating supper they piled back in the car, Laney was up with Adam and Randy was in back with Carly and she had her head resting on his right shoulder.

"Adam we have plenty of Marriott Points we can stay there, or the Hyatt. There is a Hilton as well." Laney said as they drove more into the city that as right across the town.

"Okay, Randy its up to you where would you like to stay?" Adam asked

"We have Marriott Points as well so we might as well stay there and all." Randy stated and then brushed a kiss across Carly's forehead.

Adam pulled into parking lot of the Marriott and both he and Randy walked into check them into two room or even a two bed room suite. It wasn't long and the four were finally getting settled into their rooms for the night in the nice two bedroom suite. It wasn't long after making it to the room when Laney started to get sick from the migraine and after throwing up for the third time. Adam was worried about her and asked Carly if she would take a look and if there was anything he could do. Carly walked into Adam and Laney's bedroom to see what all was going on with Laney, who was laying on the bed curled up in to a ball. Carly had barely made it into the room and Laney was rushing back to the bathroom and getting sick again.

"Hey sweetie what is going on?" Carly asked quietly as she grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and placed it on the back of Laney's neck.

"I can't keep my meds down Carly. I threw them up and I feel like complete shit." Laney said quietly and laid down on the tile floor and let it cool down her body.

"That isn't good. Do you feel like getting back into bed or do you want me to check you over here in the bathroom?" Carly asked

"Bed is fine, I am stripping down to my tank top and panties though." Laney stated and with Adam's help as he was leaning against the door of the bathroom he helped up Laney and then Carly as well.

"Adam can you give us a minute please?" Carly asked

"Sure I am going to go down and get some ice and something cold for us to drink. Would you like Sprite or Pibb?" Adam asked quietly

"Sprite thank you Adam." Laney said

"Adam ask Randy what he would like please and I would like sprite too. Take him with you." Carly stated with a smile

"Be back soon." Adam said as he walked into the living room the suite and it was two minutes later that the boys had headed out of the room.

"Laney you know I have to ask if you might be pregnant dear." Carly asked as she pulled her stethoscope out so she could listen to Laney's heart and lungs

"Not that I know of Carly. I have a test in my bag. I'm not late yet by any means." Laney said

"Why don't you take it. You sound nice and clear. I can still give you a shot of Demerol and Phenergan or Nubain and Phenergan." Carly stated

Laney just nodded her head in agreement which made Laney's head pound even more. "My legs feel like Jell-O can you please help Carly?"

Carly nodded her head then moved to help Laney up and into the bathroom. Laney took the test then cleaned it up and sat it on the counter in the bathroom. Carly then helped Laney back into the bedroom and helped her with her clothes and she was now down to a tank top and her panties. Carly took Laney's blood pressure and it was slightly up but she knew it was from the pain. "I'm scared to look at the test Carly will you please?"

"Sure sweetie then I will give you the shot for the pain honey." Carly stated as she stood up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed the test and walked back out and sat down next to Laney." It negative sweets."

"Okay that is good. Now please hide it. Adam loves to play in my medical bag as we play doctor quite a bit and he makes one hell of a hot naked doctor though" Laney said with a smile.

"So does Randy we play as well. I can hid it in the top zipper of your suitcase he wont look there. Which shot would you like?" Carly asked as she hid the test.

"Do you have Zofran by chance? If you don't I do." Laney stated

"You don't like the burn do you honey? The Nubain burns as well and I am going to give you a very heavy dose of one." Carly said

"Then Demerol and Zofran I have it in a tablet that you chew up." Laney said as she slowly got up and look through her medical bag and located the pill and then walked into the bathroom to use it.

Carly drew up the medication and knew that it would make Laney very sleepy and walked into the bathroom and smiled at Laney. "Which hip honey?"

"It doesn't matter Carly. After give me the shot help me back to bed and will you rub my back till Adam gets back." Laney asked

"Sure sweetie. Okay big poke and please wiggle your toes almost done. Okay done." Carly said and Laney used the bathroom one last time and Carly helped her back and into bed and sat down next to her and started to rub her back and it wasn't long and Laney was sound asleep. Carly listened to her heart and lungs once more and stayed in the bedroom and kept rubbing her back .

It wasn't long and both Adam and Randy were walking back into the suite and Adam set the ice down then took the drinks from Randy and set them down as well. Both boys walked into Adam and Laney's bedroom and Randy couldn't help but smile as he watched Carly listen to Laney again and she kept rubbing her back. "How is she baby?" Randy asked quietly

"In a lot of pain but she will be okay. Adam I gave Laney a very heavy dose of medication. If she wakes up in more pain come and wake me or just text me my phone is always on." Carly stated and Adam helped Carly stand up and he hugged her and thanked her.

"It's okay Adam. They get like this every now and then normally her pain meds that she takes usually help but this one hit fast and hard and well she got sick and her meds came up no time to get into her system." Carly stated and leaned into Randy's chest and he wrapped his good arm around his wife and held her close. "We are headed to bed but if she gets worse please wake me and I can give Laney another shot."

Adam nodded his head in agreement and thanked Carly once again and smiled at his best friend and his wife then shut their bedroom door. Adam walked into the bathroom and decided to take a hot shower. After starting the water he walked own into the bedroom and grabbed a pair gym shorts and his boxer briefs. Feeling refreshed after his shower he brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth then used the bathroom and then climbed in behind his sleeping girlfriend and pulled her close. Laney rolled over in bed and woke up a bit. Adam kissed her lightly on the lips and she then asked him to help her into the bathroom so she could use it again then wanted to lay against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Their Love Story

Randy and Carly

Chapter 9

It was the day after surgery and Randy was getting impatient as they were waiting on the doctor to come and clear Randy to head home. Right now he was in a huge brace for his arm and hoping that he wouldn't have to wear this huge brace home. Carly was just sitting there in one of the chairs as she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before in the hospital and neither did Randy as one of the nurses kept coming in and checking on him and kept flirting with him as well as with Adam when he and Laney were up before they headed back to the hotel.

"Knock knock." Laney said quietly as she and Adam walked into the room and smiled at her big brother and sister in law.

"Hey sis how was your night?" Randy asked

"Short and painful. You recall when we were younger and we could feel each other's pain sometimes?" Laney asked

"Yeah why?" Randy asked as he shifted in the bed

"My left shoulder was hurting last night and no matter how many times Adam tried his hardest to massage it nothing helped. I even had him wrap it." Laney said as she sat down on the spare bed in his room.

"Not good honey, once we get to the hotel I will look at yours if you want me to." Carly said

"That is fine." Laney said

It wasn't long after Laney and Adam arrived that Dr Andrews walked into the room and took the big brace off and put a smaller one on for Randy and suggested that the four drive home which fine by the girls. Laney rented a SUV for them and they finally head to the hotel to rest for a while before heading out. Randy was feeling bad that he can't drive.

"I'm sorry that I can't drive I feel bad about it Adam." Randy stated

"It is okay Randy we have it covered. I am glad we drove that way we have more room and also we can stop and stretch out and be comfy instead of on a plane and you can't do any of that." Adam said

"Very true. I am glad that both Laney and Carly are getting some sleep. Carly barely slept last night as she was worried about me and my arm." Randy said "I am glad I don't have this huge brace on, this is nice I can at least be comfy."

"Very true, I was shocked when Dr Andrews fitted you with that last night. Both Laney and I thought it would be a fight between the three of us trying to get you to wear the brace and sling. Do you have a sling to wear as well?" Adam asked

"Yeah I do. Dr Andrews said last night that when in the car today I dont' have to wear it much when my shoulder starts to hurt I can put it on and it will help with the pain as well." Randy told him

"That is good. I hate to wake the girls but we need to stop and fill the gas tank." Adam stated

"I can buy the gas after all Laney rented the car and the three of you are driving my treat as well as lunch." Randy stated

"Randy you don't have to do that we can." Laney stated from the backseat as she was starting to wake up some.

"I want to Laney. How did you sleep?" Randy asked as they pulled off the interstate.

"Not good my head is starting to hurt and I need to go to the bathroom and eat some food." Laney stated "Where are we?"

"That isn't good honey. We are right outside of Georgia. Since it is nearing 7pm why dont' get some food and then get a hotel room for the night and start fresh tomorrow late morning." Adam suggested

"That is a good idea Adam. Randy how is your shoulder honey?" Carly asked

"Tender, I need to put my sling back on and help ease the pain." Randy stated

"Oh okay. Sorry we didn't mean to fall asleep that quick on you two." Carly stated

"Don't worry about it honey, neither of us girls got much sleep last night." Laney stated as Adam pulled into Cracker Barrel as he knew that the girls loved to eat there.

Once they were out of the car Adam held Laney close and kissed her lightly on the lips then she laid her head against his chest. "I want to sleep in your arms and comfy tonight." Laney mummered

"I agree baby hopefully we can get your migraine to go away honey. Do you have your pain meds with you?" Adam asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Laney's back.

"I do. I need to use the bathroom. Carly come in with me please. The boys can get us a table." Laney said

Randy watched his wife and sister walk off and turned to Adam and could see how much love he has for his sister and he was truly happy for them. The hostess sat the boys down and said she would show the girls to the table. It wasn't long and the girls were sitting down. Randy could tell that Laney wasn't feeling good and after ordering their food and finally eating supper they headed to find a hotel. Both Adam and Randy had Marriott points they needed to use and they were able to get a two bedroom suite that had a nice living room between the two rooms. It wasn't long after getting to their rooms that Laney was getting sick and Randy could tell that she would be needing a shot to help with the pain.

Adam asked him to go with to grab some ice and drinks and he grabbed the extra ice bucket and the two headed out so it was quiet for Laney.

"I'm worried about Laney." Adam said

"I can see that , she gets bad ones sometimes and gets sick from them, normally she has a warning but not this time." Randy stated

"Okay. Randy I want you to know that I wont hurt Laney, I have loved her for a long time now but never did anything because of John." Adam said

"I know Laney too well things between her and John had been over for awhile but they were going through the motions. I know she loves you very much and is deeply in love as well. Just don't hurt her and take it slow." Randy said

"Now that I can do. Okay we need two sprites, dr pepper and what are you drinking?" Adam asked as he filled the two ice buckets and grabbed the drinks Randy carried the drinks back up and soon they were walking into the suite.

Randy and Carly finally headed to bed after Carly looked over Randy's incisions and changed the bandages and they headed to bed wrapped up in each other's arms both were happy that it was an easy fix for the doctor and all.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The next chapter is supposed to be John and Hailey but I am changing it to show something hope you all enjoy this chapter then it will go back to normal.

It's Their Love Story

Adam and Laney

Chapter 10

Coming home...

The next morning came quick for Randy and Adam as they were the first ones up and after getting cleaned up Carly helped Randy with his brace and then Randy and Adam headed down to grab breakfast for themselves and the girls. Adam had found a hat as did Randy as they really didnt' want to deal with any fans at the moment.

"How did you sleep last night man?" Adam asked

"Okay once I was able to sleep. It's different sleeping on my right side and not being able to hold my wife just yet." Randy said "How did you and Laney sleep?"

"Once I was in bed okay, I held Laney for most of the night till she rolled to her side and then I cuddled up behind her." Adam said "We have about a 15 hour drive in front of us today. Do you want to make another stop or drive it all at once?"

"To tell ya the truth we should make another stop tonight. I am just happy that Vince let the four of us off. We can find a place and watch RAW tonight and see what everyone is up to for the night." Randy said and poured himself some coffee and Carly some hot water for some tea and she always had teabags on her.

Adam poured himself some apple juice and Laney as well. Adam grabbed a bagel and cream cheese as that is what Laney said she would eat and he grabbed the same for himself. Randy grabbed bagels as well but toasted theirs and grabbed cream cheese too and soon the two were headed back up to their suite. Laney was waking up a bit more and took a quick shower and then scrunched her hair and dressed comfy for the day and walked into the living room of the suite and was met by Carly who was coming to check on her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Carly asked as she hugged her sister in law.

"Really drained does that make sense?" Laney asked as she sat down on the couch next to Carly who pulled her down to her lap and started to rub Laney's back again and she was about asleep when the boys walked in with breakfast.

"Laney dear we have food and you need to try to eat something." Carly said quietly

Laney sat up with Adam's help and he pressed a light kiss to her lips and she smiled up at him as he sat down next to her on the couch."How are you two this morning?" Adam asked both girls

"I'm really drained. Thank you for getting breakfast." Laney said quietly

"You are most welcome sis. I hope you feel better soon." Randy said and smiled at Carly who was spreading cream cheese on her toasted bagel.

"Thank you so much for the hot water and bagel dear." Carly said as she stood up to grab one of her tea bags and unwrapped the orange spice and put it in the hot water and soon she was pouring tea for herself.

"You are welcome. We have about a 13 hour drive and after Adam and I talked we decided to split it again and drive some today then home on Wednesday." Randy said before he pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"That is fine by me." Laney said and finished what she could of her bagel and laid her head down in Adam's lap and he started to rub his hand up and down her back.

Adam and Laney loaded up the rental and since they were in Montgomery, Alabama they were going to drive to Jackson, Tennessee and stay there for the night then drive the rest of the way into St Louis.

It was the middle of the afternoon on Wednesday when they pulled into St Louis all of them were ready to get of the car. Laney started not feeling good and took her pain medication for a migraine and she and Adam were in the back seat both sound asleep and Carly was driving and she and Randy were talking about the drive and that they actually had time off. Vince was nice and gave the four of them the next two weeks off, then Randy would go in for his post op and would be able to do physical therapy with the trainers at work while Carly worked.

Adam hated to wake up Laney but needed to as they pulled into her drive and then Adam said he would help Carly unload their bags at their condo that was three doors down from Laney. Randy unlocked the house and between him and Adam they took all of his and Carly's things down and then it was time to unload Adam and Laney's. Carly walked in and upstairs to pull back the covers on Laney's bed but when she got upstairs she got a surprise of a lifetime when she walked in on John and Hailey having sex. Carly didn't say a single word and walked back downstairs and shook like a leaf.

"Carly what is wrong?" Laney asked quietly

"Go up to your room quietly and you will see but keep your mouth shut please I don't need to do stitches tonight." Carly said

Laney did as she was told and walked up to her room and when she got to the door way she got an eyeful of John and Hailey having sex, as John was laying on his back and Hailey was just bouncing up and down on him both, moaning in pleasure. Laney walked downstairs and rushed for the bathroom and started to get sick right away. Adam walked in and held her hair back and once she rinsed out her mouth she told both boys to go up and see what was wrong and to keep their mouths shut. Randy and Adam did just that and Randy saw more of his little sister than what he wanted too and Adam turned and walked back down to Laney who was in tears and wanting to lay down. Carly said that she would get pain meds ready to give and wanted her to lay down and she could do that in the guest room.

"Adam will you help me up to the guest room since my room is being fucked in?" Laney asked quietly

"Sure sweetie do you want me to carry you?" Adam asked as he sat down on the couch by Laney

"I can walk just help me." Laney stated as she stood up slowly and Adam wrapped his arms around Laney and they slowly headed upstairs and into the spare bedroom. "Lay down with me please."

"Let Carly check you over honey and give you the pain medications then I will come up and lay down." Adam said quietly then pressed a light kiss to Laney's forehead.

Carly gently checked Laney over and helped her into the bathroom and then gave Laney a shot and helped her back into bed and stayed with her till she was sleeping soundly and gently checked her over again. When Carly as getting ready to walk out the door John just climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and was getting ready to walk down the stairs and saw Adam walking into the spare bedroom and watched as he laid down with Laney and wrap his arms around her. John walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Randy and Carly were talking about working and trying to find someone who was able to help in the medic room.

"When you guys arrive?" John asked

"About an hour and half ago how is Hailey?" Randy asked

"How in the hell should I know?" John asked hoping that none of them saw them together.

"I think you know how she is asshole." Randy seethed

"Randy calm down not now. John I would suggset you wake up Hailey or make sure she gets dressed before Laney comes to and goes after her sister. I know that both Randy and Adam want to go after you." Carly stated

"I would listen to Carly if I were you John. How could you?" Randy asked

John just shook his head at Randy which pissed off Randy and he turned and wrapped his arms around his wife. What he didn't know is that Laney was waking up and once she walked out of the bathroom she walked almost straight into Hailey. Laney was just leaning against her bedroom door as she watched Hailey look around for her clothes.

"Enjoying my bed?" Laney asked

"What Laney?" Hailey asked as she didn't quite hear everything Laney just said.

"I asked how my bed was for having sex with John." Laney stated

"You don't know what you are talking about Laney. I was sleeping." Hailey stated

"Hailey give it up. I walked up here and saw you bouncing up and down on John in my bed. Don't even try you fucking bitch." Laney yelled Adam was right behind Laney and pulled her to him so she didn't attack Hailey.

Hailey looked Adam up and down and stepped closer knowing Laney didn't have the guts to attack her. "Hell I should have fucked you as well. Damn your good looking."

Adam let go of Laney and she just walked over and slapped Hailey across the face then shoved her backwards and Hailey landed on the bed and Laney just went after her and let her have it as she was pissed about finding out her sister was sleeping with John. It took Adam and Carly to pull Laney off of Hailey who now had a black eye and bleeding from her nose.

"Adam take her down to our house with Randy and keep Laney there while I check over Hailey." Carly stated

"They should leave my house not me. The bitch knew what she was doing." Laney seethed as Adam tried to calm her down. "So did you John why Hailey why?"

"Well Laney it goes like this you wouldn't leave with me I came home and Hailey came by to talk to you and things just happened." John stated

"Hailey get your shoes and purse and we can go. Carly you can check her at my house not here where Laney will get to her again."

"Fuck you asshole I should have kicked the living shit out of you instead." Laney stated as she buried her face in Adam's chest and started to cry.

"Carly I am okay nothing I can't handle let's go John. Laney if I were you I would watch where I step." Hailey stated as she slipped on her shoes and walked past Laney who had turned and as Hailey walked past she slapped her sister again.

John shook his head at Laney and helped Hailey out. Once they left Laney walked into the spare bedroom and sat down on the bed and started to cry as she felt betrayed by her own sister and ex boyfriend both of then she thought she could trust, turns out she couldn't. Randy knew what needed to be done and asked Carly to stay with Laney and keep here calm. Laney had cried herself to sleep in Adam's arms.

Once Adam and Randy had left Randy directed Adam in the direction of the The Mattress Hub to get a new bed. It wasn't long and the boys had picked out and iComfort by Serta and Randy wanted to surprise Carly as well and bought one for their house and the new mattress would be delivered that night.

This is the end of the couples it will now lead into the story...


	11. Chapter 11

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 11

While Adam and Randy were gone shopping Laney started to wake up some and she was completely numb inside. She didn't know what to think, how could her own sister sleep with John while they were still together. Laney got up and walked over to the master bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed and put them in the washer then walked into the master bedroom and decided to take a hot bath but walked over the couch she had in little sitting area and sat down and just stared outside. Carly was downstairs and heard movement upstairs and walked up the stairs to check on Laney who she found in the master bedroom in the dark. From the angle that Carly was standing at she could see the tears falling down Laney's cheek.

"Hey sweetie you feeling better?" Carly asked as she sat down on the couch by Laney.

"Honestly?" Laney asked as she looked at her sister in law.

"Please be honest Laney I am worried about you so are Adam and Randy." Carly stated

"My head is still pounding, I am pissed off at Hailey and John how could they do this too me?" Laney asked

"I'm sorry about Hailey and John sweetie we will get passed it somehow together we can do just about anything. Adam will help as well. I can give you something for the pain but only after you try to eat something for me." Carly stated and hugged Laney close.

"Thanks Carly." Laney stated and wiped the tears away when she looked down and saw Adam and Randy pull into the drive and a delivery truck behind them. "What did they do?"

"Our boys. Adam figured that you wouldn't want to sleep on your bed after you found them having sex on it and was nice and went and bought you and him a brand new mattress. In the process Randy bought one for us as well." Carly told Laney. Carly stood up and walked over and flipped the light and then helped Laney up. "Lets go down and you can try to eat while they get the beds changed out."

Laney stood up too fast and and started to feel dizzy and sat back down right away. Carly noticed it and walked over and sat back down. "What is wrong?"

"I stood up too fast and felt dizzy. I'm okay now." Laney stated

"Lets take it slow sweetie." Carly said as she helped Laney up and they walked downstairs slowly. "Where too Laney?"

"The couch is fine thanks Carly." Laney said as she sat down and brought her knees to her chest.

"You are welcome what do you want to eat sweetie?" Carly asked as she rubbed her hand up and down Laney's back she could see that Laney was very upset hell she would be as well if was happening to her.

"Honestly I am not hungry Carly." Laney told her. But knew that if she didn't eat her migraine would get worse and the pain meds wouldn't help and she would end up in the hospital and she didn't want that to happen at all.

"I know you aren't but I wont give you any pain meds for your head if you don't try to eat something. How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, its light and nothing heavy." Carly said

"That is fine please use grape jelly." Laney stated and laid down on the couch.

A few minutes later the front door opened and in walked Adam and Randy who looked very proud of themselves for what they done. Randy knew that Laney wanted to keep the bedskirt of and the delivery guys were able to help with that. Adam walked into the kitchen to talk to Carly for a minute and to thank her for staying with Laney.

"How is Laney?" Adam asked not realizing that Laney was awake.

"Numb in a lot of pain as her head is throbbing and would like to know why they hooked up." Carly stated

"Not good is she still laying down?" Adam asked

"Nope she is in the family room laying down on the couch, why dont you take the sandwhich to her and I will make sure my husband isn't over doing it." Carly stated as she handed the sandwhich to Adam and she walked up to make sure that Randy was behaving.

Adam grabbed a Sprite out of the fridge and on for himself as well and walked into the family room and placed both drinks on the glass coffee table and the sandwhich and sat down on the floor beside Laney. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I'm numb does that make sense?" Laney asked as Adam pressed a light kiss to her forehead "I do know one thing."

"What might that be babe and yes it does make sense." Adam said as he moved the hair that had fallen in Laney's face and moved it back.

"That I love you and I only want to be with you and you only. Thank you for the new mattress you are a total sweetheart." Laney told him

"I love you and I only want to be with you too baby. You are welcome. I didn't think that you would want to sleep on the same bed that your sister and ex had sex on. Hell I wouldn't. Will you please eat?" Adam asked as Randy and Carly walked into the family room . Randy sat down on the end of the couch his arm back in the sling.

"You get into trouble?" Laney asked with a laugh as Carly slipped some gloves on to check on Randy's stitches.

"Yes I was trying to move your bedskirt back on the bed. Carly since I can't move will you walk down to our place and let them in please?" Randy asked

"Yes I will honey. Laney will you check his stitches after you eat please?" Carly asked

"Sure. I will be nice as well." Laney said as she started to eat her sandwhich "Thanks Carly."

"You are welcome I will grab your meds that I have for you as well when I come back." Carly stated and Laney just nodded her head and kept eating.

After Laney finished eating she washed her hands and grabbed some gloves from Carly's medical bag and looked at Randy's stitches that were healing nicely and changed his bandages. Laney helped Randy put his sling on. Laney put the dishes away and walked back into the family room but made a dash for the bathroom and started to get sick and threw up everything she ate. Adam heard Laney getting sick and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and soon was helping Laney back to the couch where she laid down with the washcloth on the back of her neck.

"Adam will you turn out the light please?" Laney asked quietly

"Sure sweetie. Do you want anything to drink?" Adam asked before standing up as Laney had her head in his lap and he was rubbing her back.

"Sprite if we have any left. Randy will you rub my back please?" Laney asked

Randy smiled at his sister and moved her legs over his lap and moved to rub her back. Adam pressed a light kiss to her forehead and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Sprite and walked back to where Laney was and set the can on the glass table. Adam said he would go an put the sheets on the bed and then once Carly was back the two of them would help Laney up and they would go to bed. Laney was about asleep when Carly walked back into the house and smiled at her sister in law and husband as both were almost asleep on the couch.

"Hey honey." Carly said as she pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Hey. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Randy said

"It's okay how is Laney?" Carly asked as she sat down on Randy's lap.

"In more pain she got sick right after you left, I don't think she has anything left in her stomach to throw up." Randy said

"Not good. I will check her over good before we leave. Where is Adam?" Carly asked

"Behind you. I just got done putting the sheets on our bed. I will carry Laney up." Adam said as he gently picked up his sleeping girlfriend and carried up to bed. Carly followed them up and then asked Adam to give them a few and she would send him back up.

"Carly I feel like shit." Laney said quietly

"I bet. Randy said you got sick." Carly said "Let me check you over and then I will give you a shot honey. Then tomorrow I want to do a full exam. I wonder if something else is going on."

"I wont fight you. We fly out tomorrow night. Is Randy coming too?" Laney asked as she got up to use the bathroom and then sat on the counter in the bathroom and Carly quickly checked her over.

"Yes we are flying out as well. Your blood pressure is up again. I think we need to find a part time medic for Raw or a PA that way neither of us are always on the go." Carly said

"Might be a good idea. Thanks Carly." Laney stated "What are you giving me?"

"20 mg of Nubain and then 25 of Phenergan and then you are taking 75 mg of Benadryl." Carly said

"Great it all burns, I wish they would find meds that don't burn." Laney stated

"I agree, which hip or both at the same time?" Carly asked

"Both at the same time." Laney said as she stood up and Carly found her hip and soon was giving the shots to Laney who started to wiggle her toes and then used the bathroom again. Carly helped Laney back to bed and helped her get comfy and checked her over again. Carly walked down and sent Adam up and since it was late she and Randy headed home to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 12

Randy held the door for Carly as they walked in the front door and then locked up the house. After closing the door he walked into the kitchen and watched as Carly fixed them something to eat, even though it wasn't much they both needed to eat supper.

"You know we could have gone out to eat supper baby." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Carly and held her close.

"I know honey but I don't feel like leaving again. We fly out to Vegas tomorrow night." Carly said as she laid her head on her husband's chest.

"I know. I was thinking the other day that we didn't do anything for our wedding anniversary. How about we get some spa treatments and massages while we are there." Randy suggested

"Hm that sounds like a plan. I love you Randy." Carly said "What do you want to drink?"

"Do we have Mt Dew?" Randy asked as he sat down at the island. "I love you too."

Carly looked in the fridge for his drink and grabbed her a diet one and opened them both and sat down next to Randy. "Randy I'm worried about Hailey, she never goes or insults Laney."

"I know. I think that I should walk down and talk to her or take her to lunch then shopping, her birthday is coming up here soon and just spend the day with her." Randy said

"That is a good idea. Might want to text her about it." Carly said and Randy pulled his phone out.

****Hailey how about you and I spend the day together and go shopping and talk. RKO****

**_**Sure what time? I know you aren't a early person but we fly to Vegas tomorrow. HAO**_**

****How about 9am that way we both get sleep. You have to drive as I can't. RKO****

**_**Oh okay see ya in the am. I am tired an all. HAO**_**

****Get some sleep Carly and I are about to head to bed. Love ya RKO****

**_**Love ya too big bro HAO** _**

"Well she is picking me up at 9am how about we go and get some sleep baby." Randy stated as he put the dishes in the dishwasher and held his good hand out to Carly who smiled up at her husband and took his hand and led him up to their room. Once the couple were ready for bed Carly put the brace back on Randy's bare shoulder after she checked his stitches again. It wasn't long and they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick for Hailey and John as John was up decided to wake up Hailey gently as he carressed her body and soon they were making love to each other. "Good morning to you too Johnny."

"Good morning babe." John said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she was laying on his chest.

"Hm I don't want to move." Hailey stated as she looked at the clock and saw that she only had an hour before she needed to pick Randy up."But since I am picking up Randy in a hour, I need to get cleaned up."

"Hm I don't want to let go of you either. Maybe I should join you on this shopping trip." John said with a laugh but knew that wouldn't be a smart thing to do as Randy would probably lay into him as well.

"Come take a shower with me honey." Hailey said as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at her face, she was lucky enough that when Laney slapped her and then hit her in the nose that she didn't bruise or have a black eye and her nose wasn't broken. Sure it was tender but she was lucky.

John started the water and soon the two were playing in the shower but also got cleaned up and John walked into the office to pay some pills and told Hailey he was going to the gym to work out since he was home and that he would text her after a while and to enjoy the day with Randy. Hailey walked into the office and sat down on John's lap and kissed him sweetly on his lips. "That will have to last me till later."

"Hm yes it will. I love you honey. Here take my card and get something sexy. I would love to capture the look on Randy's face when you take him into Victoria's Sercert to shop." John said and handed her his credit card.

"How much can I spend?" Hailey asked as she put John's credit card into her wallet.

"No limit but no computers. I know Vince has and ipad waiting for you when we arrive tonight." John said and then kissed her again before she left.

Hailey smiled at John and kissed him again before climbing into her car and drove down the four houses to pick up Randy and he walked out as he had been watching for her. "Hey thanks for driving."

"Not a problem. Did you get sleep last night?" Hailey asked

"Finally our bed is so comfy we finally bought a new bed." Randy said

"Nice about time. What kind did you get? Where to eat breakfast?" Hailey asked

"How about Ihop and we bought a iComfort by Serta." Randy stated as Hailey drove towards the Ihop that was closest to the mall.

"We bought one as well. Randy is Laney okay?" Hailey asked

"Well babe you did sleep with John when they were still together , you knew that this would hurt them. I'm still confused on the whole thing. Why don't you tell me what happened." Randy said as they pulled up to the Ihop and parked. Randy got out and walked around to open Hailey's car door and soon they were seated and the waitress took their orders.

"Braxton and I broke up Randy. I went by to talk to Laney and see what she would say, I needed my sister or Carly. Well I found it odd that Laney wasn't home but John was. He told me that he had walked in the night before on her and Adam having sex. One thing led to another and we slept together. Randy he completes me. I know for a fact they are over and so are Braxton and I." Hailey told him

"I'm sorry about you and Braxton honey. I knew what happened as I talked to Adam the next morning before the next show. Question why weren't you and John over his in condo?" Randy asked

"We just pained our room that is why. John also had a few more things to get and well he kissed me and next thing I know my sister is all over me like white on rice." Hailey said "You know this isnt' the first time this has happened."

"How can I not forget Laney some how convince Derick to sleep with her when the two of you were dating and you walked in on them." Randy said with a smile. "Answer me this do you love Johnny?"

"Yes, he completes me, I have never felt like this before Randy. I know he loves me." Hailey said.

"Just promise me you wont go after Adam, he and Laney are very happy and in love with each other." Randy said

"Don't worry I don't like bad boys with long hair and tattoo's" Hailey stated and smiled at her brother

As they ate breakfast and kept talking Laney was waking up and rolled over and Adam wrapped her up in his strong arms. Laney laid her head down on his chest and he held her close. "You feeling better?"

"Yes a little drained but better. I have a doctor's appointment with Carly later on this morning, I wont be gone long." Laney stated

"Oh, do you want to do a late lunch I need to get some things down around here and pay some bills and call and check on my house." Adam said before pressing a kiss to Laney's forehead. "Before we get out of bed and get cleaned up I have a question for you."

"Oh really?" Laney asked as she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Adam who got out of bed and grabbed something from his suitcase and then climbed back into bed.

"Laney I love you very much. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together will you marry me baby?" Adam asked and slipped a ring onto Laney's finger.

"YES" Laney yelled as she climbed ontop of Adam and hugged him then kissed him on the lips. "I love you too baby."

"Hm come here baby and let me make love you to." Adam said and soon he was stripping them of their clothes and they were melting their bodies together as they made love to each other.

Adam held Laney close as she admired her ring after they had make love to each other then taken a joint shower. "It's beautiful Adam I love it."

"Yes it is, nothing compares to your beauty though sweetie. You need to head and see Carly then when you get back we will head to lunch. I love you." Adam said

"I love you too see ya after awhile." Laney said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door and down to Randy and Carly's house.

Carly was in the kitchen when she saw Laney walking up the drive and went to open the door and hugged her sister in law. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Drained but better. I slept last night." Laney said as they walked into the kitchen where Carly had fixed breakfast for them.

"We slept as well. That bed is so comfy. Lets eat then I will check you completely over Laney." Carly stated

"Yes mommy." Laney said with a laugh

As the girls ate breakfast and talked then Laney helped clean up the kitchen when Carly noticed something on her left hand "What is that Laney?"

"My engagement ring. Adam proposed this morning and I said yes. I am so excited and so in love." Laney said and showed Carly her ring.

"That is beautiful and I am so happy for you. Lets get this out of the way and then we can plan some how is that?" Carly asked

"That is fine downstairs still?" Laney asked

"Yes it is lets get started." Carly said as they walked down the stairs

It wasn't long and Carly had completed the exam and handed Laney a pregnancy test as when she did the cervical exam she could feel the change. "You think I am pregnant Carly?"

"No I know you are. Your cervix is thick and closed. Go take the test and then I will do a sono." Carly said with a smile.

Laney shook her head at Carly and walked into the bathroom and took the test and after cleaning it up and placing the cap on the test she walked back out and set it on Carly's desk. "How far do you think I am Carly?"

"Probably hon no more than 8 weeks. How long have you and John been over and when is the last time you slept with him?" Carly asked

"Well 12 weeks ago I slept with Adam and its been him since. John and I hadn't slept together in nearly 4 weeks before Adam and I that night. If we did anything it wasn't sex if you know what I mean." Laney stated as the timer went off and the test read positive. Carly nodded her head in agreement as she knew what Laney was trying to say with out saying it out loud.

"Lay back on the couch and I will do a sono. Its a good thing I have a portable sono machine here. Raise your shirt and lower your jeans." Carly stated as she did the sono Laney was in fact pregnant and only 10 weeks, both mom and baby were very healthy. "You my dear are only 10 weeks. Lets see if we can hear the heartbeat." It was few minutes later when they heard the baby's heartbeat. The baby was very healthy as was Laney.

"10 weeks wow. I can't wait. Can you by chance print out a picture?" Laney asked

"I can and here you go." Carly said as she printed out a picture. "I suggest you find a ob/gyn for the pregnancy."

"That isn't a problem who do you think would be the best?" Laney asked as Carly cleaned off her stomach and helped her sit up.

"I think that Dr Matt Sansa would be the best to go and see, he is very gentle firm and good." Carly stated. " I am so happy for you and Adam. Don't worry I wont tell Randy till after you tell Adam and are ready to say something."

"Thanks. I need to head home. Is having sex still okay? I know even though I am a doctor I still ask questions?" Laney said with a laugh

"Yes just not rough and if you are on your back after you reach 16 weeks put a pillow under you for comfort." Carly said then hugged Laney and the two headed upstairs.

Laney grabbed her purse and hugged Carly again and headed home to tell Adam. On the short walk home she couldn't believe she was pregnant. After walking into the house she saw Adam working on the computer and sat her purse down on the table by the front door and then into the family room and sat down next to Adam and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey sweets." Adam said and brushed a kiss across Laney's forehead "How did your appointment go?"

"Surprising well. Baby we have talked about adding to our family and well I am 10 weeks pregnant." Laney stated

Adam had a smile on his face and sat down his computer and pulled Laney into his lap and pressed a kiss to her lips. "We are having a baby?" as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yes we are baby." Laney said as she placed her hand over his "We created a baby out of our love for each other."

"Hm when is our baby due?" Adam asked

"In June baby Carly couldn't get an exact date. I need to call and make an appointment with Dr Sansa is who she recomends. I would like to tell mom and dad then in two weeks tell everyone else." Laney said as she laid her head on Adam's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


	13. Chapter 13

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 13

Laney grabbed her cell phone and started to call her parents when the doorbell rang. Adam was the closest to the door and went to answer it and it just happened to be Bob and Elaine. Adam showed them to where Laney was sitting and asked if they wanted something to drink. Laney hugged both of her parents and they all sat down to talk.

"Mom I was getting ready to call you." Laney said

"Well we are out visiting all of our children but Nate as he is in school." Elaine said "How are you and Adam dear?"

Laney couldn't help but smile at Adam who sat down on the floor beside the couch that held Laney and Elaine. "We are very happy, we have news for the two of you and well Adam asked me to marry him this morning and I said yes." as she showed her mom her ring. Bob already knew as he and Adam had talked and he gave the couple his blessing. Bob was very happy for Laney and Adam and couldn't wait to have him as his son in law.

"That is a very beautiful ring. I am so happy for the two of you. Have you talked about getting married and if you want a large or small wedding?" Elaine asked as she hugged Laney.

"No mom we just got engaged this morning. I also have a doctor's appointment with Carly and I am 10 weeks pregnant." Laney stated and looked down and placed a hand on the baby.

"Laney look at me darling." Elaine said and waited till her daughter was looking up at her."We are excited to not only welcoming a son in law into the family but also a baby. How are you feeling?"

"Drained right now. I feel okay the baby is very healthy as am I. We want to keep quiet about the baby for the next few weeks till I am 12 weeks. Please don't say anything till we tell Randy and Hailey. Even though I am not talking to my sister for what happened the other night." Laney said

"We heard. Laney if you recall you did the samething to her about two years ago with Derick. The two of you went rounds and needless to say you came out on top but please let it go. You and Adam are very happy engaged and having a baby. I'm sad that you had to find out that way but Hailey and John are very happy together as well." Bob said "I don't know if I can take both of my daughters not talking to each other again."

"Okay I will call and talk to her and John later or tomorrow after we get to the hotel. You are right I am very happy with Adam and I can't wait to marry him and have our baby." Laney said

"We had better go. Congratulations to the both of you." Elaine said as she hugged her oldest daughter then hugged Adam.

"Adam keep the both of them safe and take care of them." Bob said as he hugged his soon to be son in law then Laney

"I will keep them safe and take care of them Bob. They are my life." Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Laney from behind.

As the day passed Adam and Laney went shopping and ran into Randy and Hailey. Hailey was shocked when Laney said she was sorry for hitting her and that she was happy for her and John. Laney and Hailey walked off to get something to drink when Randy looked at Adam and smiled. "You popped the question didn't you?"

"This morning." Adam said with a smile on his face.

"I am happy for you." Randy said "How about we follow the girls then I will call Carly and we can all do lunch."

Adam nodded his head in agreement and they walked around the mall. Hailey said she was sorry for saying what she did to Laney and Laney did the same. "Laney what is on your left hand?"

"Oh Adam asked me to marry him this morning and I said yes." Laney said

"Let me see the ring?" Hailey said as she took Laney's hand and looked over the ring she was truly happy for Laney and Adam.

Randy was happy that the girls were getting along and he knew that his parents had talked to Laney from Adam and he hope that from now on they would all be able to get along. Randy thought back to when they were growing up. Randy and Laney had a very strong bond one that would never be broken. Sure they had their ups and downs but he also knew that Laney could defend her self as they trained together. That is right Laney was trained to wrestle but chose not to and went into medical school and loved being a doctor. Hailey could defend herself as well but not like Laney and he always looked out for her as did Laney but he was more protective over her. Hailey sometimes hated that Randy was so over protective and when she started dating Braxton two years ago and they had a fight needless to say that Randy stepped in and let Braxton have it and that there to Hailey put a rift in their relationship. It wasn't long and everyone including John were meeting up for lunch. After lunch Randy and Carly headed to the hospital to be cleared to fly and John and Hailey headed out to pack as their flight was at 6pm while the rest were flying out later that evening. Laney and Adam headed a few stores and then motherhood as she wanted to get some jeans, shirts, and bella bands. It wasn't long and they were now headed home and packed for their flight as Bob would be there to pick the four up and take them to the airport.

"Adam I have a question." Laney said

"What is that babe?" Adam asked as he was packing his gear and boots.

"What would you think about getting married while we are in Vegas?" Laney asked as she grabbed some bras and panties sets that matches, she then grabbed socks and shoes and soon was packed

"Do you not want a wedding infront of family and friends?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arms around Laney and she laid her head on his chest.

"Not really, just us and two witnesses, then when we get home we can throw a party." Laney said

"I like that idea, let me guess Carly and Randy?" Adam said and pressed a light kiss to Laney's lips

Laney nodded her head in agreement and soon they were on their way to the airport. Bob saw the four off and headed back home. He was glad that his family was expanding and he couldn't wait to welcome both John and Adam into the family. When John and Hailey arrived she still wasn't feeling the best and they found a walk in clinic and at the end of the appointment they found out that Hailey was very healthy as was the baby. Hailey and John coudn't wait to become parents as Hailey was only 6 weeks into the pregnancy and decided to keep it to themselves till she was 12 weeks then they would tell the family, they agreed to go ahead and tell Vince and Stephanie who were happy for them.


	14. Chapter 14

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 14

The flight to Vegas was very uneventful as both Laney and Carly slept on the flight. Adam and Randy talked about about that Randy was going to help in the medic room till he was able to lift more then start training again. Adam wanted anything to tell Randy that he and Laney were having a baby but with so many people on the plane, and he also knew that Laney wouldn't be happy and decided to keep his mouth shut. Their flight was 30 minutes away from landing when Laney woke up and headed straight for the bathroom as she wasn't feeling good and started to get sick right away. Laney finally made it back to her seat and laid her head against Adam's shoulder and soon enough they were landing. After walking off the plane and grabbing all their luggage Randy and Adam headed to the rental cars and decided to just get one rental and share.

"Carly I hate being sick." Laney said quietly

"I bet. I can give you a script for anti nausea if you want when we get to the hotel." Carly said and Laney just nodded her head in agreement.

"You girls ready to head to the hotel?" Randy asked as he walked towards his wife and sister.

"More than ever." Laney said "I am happy we have tomorrow to relax and then Monday is RAW."

"Same here. My shoulder is sore." Randy stated

"Where is your sling honey?" Carly asked not realizing that Randy put it in her purse.

"In your purse that way if on the plane and my shoulder started to hurt I could put it on." Randy stated as they walked towards the front of the airport where Adam was waiting to pick everyone up.

"Nice curb side pick up. Thanks honey." Laney said with a smiled. Adam and Carly loaded the bags and Laney sat up front with Adam and Randy held the door open for Carly and then slid in beside his wife and Adam eased them into traffic and headed to the hotel.

"Laney are you feeling better?" Randy asked

"Yes some. Randy Adam and I have something you need to know." Laney stated as she turned in her seat and looked into the back seat.

"What might that be?" Randy asked

"Adam and I are having a baby, we are 10 weeks just please don't say anything to anyone we have yet to tell Vince and Stephanie." Laney said and she smiled at Adam who had a smile on his face and she placed a hand on the baby.

"Really that is awesome, I can't wait become an uncle." Randy stated. "Adam please make sure they are both okay and take care of them."

"Always man. We also have a question for the two of you." Adam said

"What might that be?" Carly asked

"We want to get married out here just the two of us and we would like it if the two of you will stand up with us." Laney stated

"We are happy to. When are you wanting to get married?" Carly asked

"Tomorrow, we checked everything out and have our license and that is all." Laney said

"Okay that means we need to find you a dress sweetie." Carly said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long and Adam was pulling into the parking garage of the Bellagio. Adam helped Laney out and then together unloaded the car and Randy wrapped his good arm around Carly's shoulders and they headed to check in. Adam asked for the honeymoon suite and he was pleased when they put him in the Bellagio Suite. Randy checked in and asked for the same thing and they booked him and Carly into the same suite on the same floor. After the couples made it to their rooms Laney was worn out and wanted to lay down but needed to eat something. Carly suggested that they all head down to find something to eat and on the way down they ran into a few other stars and the group decided to head out to eat supper in one of hotel's lounges.

Adam couldn't help but smile at Laney who was talking with Carly and Hailey who had joined as well. As the girls talked John joined the table and he, Randy and a few others were talking about work as usual and happy that Vince had them only doing Raw and Smackdown then off for the week and most of them had plans to stay in Vegas for the week and just enjoy their time off. Laney was starting to wear down and laid her head against Adam's shoulder and he brushed as kiss across her forehead and asked if she was ready to head up and she just nodded her head in agreement.

Adam stood up and then helped Laney up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Randy stood up as well then helped Carly up and the four bid everyone goodnight and they all left the hotel lounge. As they waited for the elevator to come back to the lobby Laney leaned into Adam's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Randy was on his phone as everyone forgot to call home and let Bob and Elaine know that they all made it safe and sound. It wasn't long and after bidding Randy and Carly good night and the girls agreeing to meet up in the morning to do some shopping for some dresses they hugged and then they parted ways and Adam was opening their door and let Laney walk in before shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked.

"This is a beautiful suite." Laney said as she walked over to the windows and looked outside. Adam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on the baby.

"Yes it is. How are you feeling?" Adam asked as Laney leaned into his chest and they both had hands resting on the baby.

"Good for now. I am tired." Laney said

"Lets head to bed sweetie we have a big day tomorrow. I love you Laney and I can't wait to have you as my wife." Adam told her.

"I love you too Adam. Yes we do have a big day. I can't wait to have you as my husband and then have this baby in our arms." Laney said

As the couple got ready for bed that night Adam brought Laney to his chest and he rubbed his free hand up and down her back as they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning came quick, Laney was up and getting ready for her shopping trip with Carly. Adam was somewhat awake and still in bed. Laney finished her hair and make up and slipped some jeans on and noticed they didn't fit like they used to. After slipping some maternity jeans on she walked over to the bed and kissed Adam bye for now and was out the door and walked almost in to Carly who was about to knock on the door.

"Lets do this." Carly said with a smile "How about some breakfast then we can find a simple dress how is that, like a dress that can be worn again and it doesn't have to be white."

"Sounds alike a plan to me. Was Randy still sleeping?" Laney asked

"Somewhat. Let me guess Adam was still in bed." Carly said

"Yes but somewhat awake and kissed me bye and I know he rolled back over and went to sleep." Laney stated

As the girls ate breakfast they talked about everything that had happened over the last few days. Carly was happy that Hailey and Laney were talking again and soon they finished breakfast and headed out shopping. Laney found the perfect dress it had v neck line and short sleeves and went down mid calf and could easily hide her small bump and she could wear it again. Carly found a cute dress of the same style but in a deep purple. After getting the dresses they headed to get their hair and nails done and massages as well. Adam finally woke up and sent a text to Randy who said he would be down in a few. The two headed down to the salon and Adam needed to trim his hair and went a bit shorter than his shoulder length and shaved for the day and decided that he liked it better clean shaven. It wasn't long and the girls were finally ready and Adam and Randy were in the rental and they found a little chapel that was out of the way and had to get another license and soon they were waiting their turn to get married.

Their name was finally called and the four walked in and Randy said that he would walk his sister down to Adam and did just that.

"Lets us pray. Dear Lord we come to you in thanksgiving as we unite these two in their lives as they marry their soul mates. Please keep them safe and always feel your love for them" Pastor Vest said

"Adam and Laney are two separate souls who are becoming one. I see the love they have for each other and as their vows are said they will show the love they have for each other. Adam you may go first" Pastor Vest stated

"Today I marry my soul mate the person who has completed me in more ways than one. Laney you are my entire life you have lite passion in me that I didn't even know existed till now. I will be with you till the end of my days. You have truly made me happy and have completed me and shown me what love is when I had closed my heart off to love. I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you. I love you Laney" Adam said

"Laney it is your turn to say your vows" Pastor Vest said

"Today I marry not only my best friend but my soul mate as well. Adam you have also lighted passion in me that I never knew was there, the passion for you for life and for us. I will also be with you till the end of my days. You my dear have made me completely happy, you have shown me how a man should treat a woman and I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you, I love you Adam" Laney said

"Adam and Laney have said their vows to each other what symbol do you have to show your love to each other?" Pastor Vest asked

"Rings" Laney and Adam both said

"Adam please place the ring on Laney's finger" Pastor Vest said

"Laney please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" Adam stated as he slid the ring onto Laney's finger

"Adam please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Laney stated as she slid the ring onto Adam's finger.

"As Adam and Laney have professed their love and exchanged their rings. I now by the power invested in me and before God and in the state of Nevada pronounce them husband and wife. Adam you may kiss your bride" Pastor Vest stated

Adam pulled Laney into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips

"May I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Adam Copeland"

Adam and Laney hugged each other again and then Randy hugged Adam and welcome him to the family and then hugged Laney. Carly was happy for the both of them as she hugged Adam then Laney. The four decided to find a fancy place for lunch and celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 15

Later that afternoon Adam and Laney finally made it back to their suite just in time to change clothes and leave again. Vince was having a mandatory meeting of both rosters, medical personel, personal assistants. Vince finally made a few announcements and then to Laney and Carly's surprise he hired someone to help them out on RAW and at house shows that way both Carly and Laney had the chance to sit back and deal wtih paperwork, address major injuries. Adam and Randy were very thankful that Vince had hired someone to help the girls, that way Laney could still be working and not all of the stress would be on her or Carly for that matter. They met Baylee at the meeting then Vince had a few more things to go over aand kept talking and going on and on Laney started to wear down and laid her head against Adam's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her and brushed a kiss across her forehead. Carly could tell that Laney wasn't feeling good and sent her a text.

****What is wrong Laney? CMO****

**_**Not feeling good, migraine hit me fast and hard. Vince needs to shut up so I can go and lay down. LKC**_**

****Not good when we get back to the hotel you are going to lay down and rest and I will give you something for the pain. I will also kick everyone else out and stay with you so you can rest. CMO****

**_You are a lifesavor... LKC_********

It wasn't much longer that Vince said that the stars were free to go, the major announcement was that is that they are only taping RAW and then Smackdown and that was it then everyone was free for the rest of the week. Adam knew something was wrong and helped Laney to the rental and she laid her head in Carly's lap on the way back to the hotel and once they were in the elevator she leaned into Adam. Adam quickly unlocked the door and Laney headed straight for the bathroom and started to get sick. Randy headed down three doors to their room for Carly's medical bag. Adam and Carly helped Laney into the bedroom and between Adam and Carly they undressed Laney down to her tank top and panties. There was a knock on the door and walked to answer it and smiled at Randy who handed him the bag and he walked it into Carly who smiled at Adam.

Carly walked into the living room of the suite and told Adam and Randy to head down to their suite and relax as Laney needed to have the room quiet and dark. Adam understood and walked back in and pressed a light kiss to Laney's forehead and whispered that he loved her and would crawl into bed later on and just hold her close.

Carly then gently checked Laney over and got the pain medication ready to give to Laney who stood up and walked into the bathrom with Carly's help and used it before getting the shot. "Ow that hurt." Laney said quietly

"I bet honey sorry, I am giving you a heavy dose and hopefully that will make you sleep peacefully. Adam is down in my room with Randy and I will send him down after awhile." Carly said

"Okay. I'm sorry to ruin our wedding night and also your time with Randy." Laney said as Carly climbed into bed and under the covers and started to rub Laney's back.

"You didn't ruin anything honey. Try to rest I will stay for awhile and then check you over one last time and I will head to be with Randy and send your hubby down." Carly said

It was nearly 30 minutes later and Laney was out like a light and Carly checked Laney over again and soon she was headed down to her room and sent Adam down to his wife. Adam quickly changed and used the bathroom and decided to crash himself. Adam climbed into bed when his cell phone rang and he saw that it was Vince.

"Hello Vince" Adam answered as he climbed out of bed and walked into the living room so he didn't wake up Laney

"Hi Adam how are you and Laney doing?" Vince asked

"We are good. Laney is down with a migraine right now and Carly gave her a shot to help with the pain." Adam said

"Oh that isn't good. I hope she feels better tomorrow and if she isn't she can rest on one of the trainers tables." Vince said

"Thanks Vince. There is something you do need to know." Adam said

"What is that Adam?" Vince asked

"As you know Laney and I are dating and living together. I asked Laney to marry me and she said yes and as of ealier today we got married here in Vegas." Adam said

"I am happy for you the two of you. Is there anything else going on?" Vince asked

"Yes there is we are also pregnant 10 weeks. We are waiting till Laney is 12 weeks to tell everyone." Adam said

"Okay I will keep my mouth shut. Do you want to tell the WWE Universe tomorrow at the start of Raw?" Vince asked

"Let me ask Laney tomorrow and we will find you at the arena and let you know." Adam said

"Okay if you two need anything let me know." Vince said "I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow."

Adam was wiped out and decided to head to bed and walked back into the bedroom and crawled into bed and cuddled up behind Laney and held her close as he placed a hand on their baby.

Down the hall in the Orton's suite Randy couldn't help but smile at his wife. They have been married for four years and couldn't be happier. Sure they have talked about adding to the family just the time wasn't right.

"Randy honey." Carly said as she sat down on the couch beside him and he pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves.

"What's up Carly?" Randy asked

"I can't believe its been four years since we got married. I love you." Carly said

"I know I was thinking about it earlier when Adam and Laney got married. You my dear are my life and I love you so much." Randy stated.

Carly smiled at her husband. "Randy what would you think about adding to the family?"

"I would love to honey. How about you stop using birth control and I don't use a condom in about 8 months we can start trying then." Randy said

"I like that plan. Untill then we can can have fun trying. I am going to take a hot bath, will you join me we leave your arm out with the stitches so they wont get wet." Carly said

"Hmm a bath with my wife. I must have been a good boy." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you have been a good boy. I will start the water. Then help you out of your brace." Carly stated as he helped her stand up and watched as she walked towards the bathroom.

While they were in the tub enjoying each other and the bath, they decided to stop all means of birth control now and start trying. As they enjoyed their bath and each other, they slowly got of out the water that had cooled off and headed to bed where Randy slowly took his wife over as they made love that night to each other and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

While everyone else was just enjoying each other so were Hailey and John. The two were out walking the strip and just loved being together. Eariler in the day John had called to talk to his dad about even thought he was deeply in love with Hailey and the baby she was having he asked his parents if they would be okay that Hailey change her last name to Cena, if she was to take on the last name it would mean a lot to the both of them. John Sr and Carol were very excited to have Hailey as apart of their family and couldn't wait for the baby to be here as it would be the first baby on both sides. That night while Hailey was getting ready for bed John told her that he was headed to go and get some ice and something to drink.

"Hailey what would you like to drink?" John asked as he pulled Hailey into his arms and held her close while the water was running for her bath she was going to take.

"Um Sprite. This baby is going to drive me nuts, I feel like I am constantly using the bathroom." Hailey said as John put his hand on the baby. "Join me when you come back."

"Sure baby. Be back soon, if they don't have sprite what would you like?" John asked

"Um Dr Pepper. Thanks Johnny." Hailey said and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed John on the cheek and watched as her boyfriend walk out of the door.

While Hailey finished filling the tub she gathered some clean clothes for her, shorts for John and her body lotion and was soon soaking in the tub. While Hailey was in the tub John walked down to get some ice and drinks for them. While he was gone he pulled out his phone and called Bob.

"Hello John how are you and Becky did you two arrive safely into Vegas?" Bob asked

"We did sorry we didn't call last night when we arrived. Thank you for taking us to the airport." John said

"You are most welcome. What is on your mind son?" Bob asked while taking a seat in his office and Elaine walked in and he put the phone on speaker so she could hear the conversation. "Elaine is on the phone as well John."

"That is good. Well Hailey is doing great, the doctor said everything was fine, just for her to rest more. Hailey is already complaining of the baby being on her bladder as she feels like she is constantly going to the bathroom. Elaine please tell me that goes away soon as the baby grows." John said

"Yes John it does." Elaine said with a smile.

"Good. The main reason I called is because as the both of you know that I love Hailey with all my heart and would to the ends of the earth and back for your daughter. I would like your premission to ask Hailey to take on the last name of Cena. I love your daughter and do want to marry her but not just yet does that make sense?" John asked

"It makes sense John. I am okay as is Elaine who has tears in her eyes for Hailey to take on the last name of Cena. Son you are very much like family to Elaine and I and have been since you and Rand starting wrestling at the same time. I can understand about waiting to marrying her, I know she would love to take on the last name of Cena. Are you going to make it offical?" Bob asked

"Yes I am Bob. Elaine I hope those are tears of happiness." John said

"Yes they are John." Elaine answered

"That is good. I bought a ring for Hailey more of a promise ring that I will marry her, it also means that I am commited to not only the two of us but also the baby." John said "I have a ring as well for me to wear it matches the ring I got Hailey."

"Well we can't wait. Next time the six of you almost seven are home we will have a family dinner."Elaine said

"Sounds good." John said as they then said their good byes and hung up. John walked back up to the room and after setting the ice and drinks down he walked into the bedroom of the suite and grabbed the small box and walked into the bathroom. "hi honey."

"Hey. Join me?" Hailey asked

"I will in a minute. Hailey I love you with everying I have in me and more. We have talked and neither of us are ready to get married, but we are very much in love with each other as well. I am asking for your hand in commitment and also taking on the last name of Cena, that would honor my last name and also our son or daughter and us. I have a ring for us and also a ring for me to wear everyday. This will so not only my love for us but that I am also commited to you and our baby. I will never stray from you, you are my world, my life, and soon to be mother of our baby. Will you Hailey Orton not only wear this promise ring that we will someday get married but also now take on the last name of Cena?" John asked

"Johnny I love you and yes I will take on the Cena name and then one day I will marry you. I can't wait to welcome this baby with you and have a family. You my dear are also my life and I would go to the end of the world and back fro you as well." Hailey said as John opened the box and inside was a beautiful promise ring and also a man's ring for him to wear.

"These are for us. The only time I will take my name off and my dogtags are while I am in the ring." John said as he slipped the ring onto Hailey's left hand but then he slid the for him on his hand as well. "When we get home we will go down and get your name changed to Cena."

"Hm I need to call my parents." Hailey said

"They know. I called them and my parents and they know as well and are very happy. I love you baby. Do you still want to join you in the tub?" John asked

"Yes please. Johnny its a beautiful ring, thank you and I can't wait to take on your family name." Hailey said

As the couple just enjoyed being with each other they finaly climb out of the tub, John then wrapped a towel around his waist and then one around Hailey's. John lifted Hailey in his arms and deposited her on their bed for a few nights then walked over to turn on the heater a bit more and then walked into the bathroom and grabbed Hailey's lotion and then gave her a full body massage and soon they were making to love each other.


	16. Chapter 16

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 16

The next morning quickly came and John groaned as they had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sun was shining brightly into their room. John quietly got out of bed and closed the curtains which made the room nice and dark. After using the bathroom he crawled right back into bed and tried to pull Hailey to him but she was getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom and after using it she crawled back into bed and John pulled her straight to his chest and held her close.

"Johnny." Hailey said quietly

"What sweetheart?" John asked as he turned so they were facing each other.

"What time do we need to be at the arena today?" Hailey asked

"Well the show is at 7pm so probably around 5pm that way we can find my locker room I can get ready for the show and we can see what Vince has for storylines." John answered

"Okay, how about we get some more sleep since it is only 7am and then we head to the spa and try to relax and get massages." Hailey suggested

"Good plan. Relax your body and try to get some more sleep. Are you feeling okay?" John asked

"I feel pretty good so far." Hailey stated and snuggled more into Johnny and they both drifted off to sleep.

As they fell back asleep Adam was starting to wake up some when he felt Laney move against him. "Adam let me up please."

"What is wrong?" Adam asked as he let Laney go and watched as she stood up and then disappear into the bathroom and a moments later she was crawling back into bed and Adam got up and used it and snuggled into his wife.

"Nothing you just had a tight grip honey. I'm sorry about last night that we didn't get to celebrate our wedding." Laney stated as she laid her head against Adam's chest.

"Laney you weren't feeling good and that is okay we have a life time to make love to each other. You need to take care of yourself and our baby." Adam told her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Vince called last night."

"Oh what did he want?" Laney asked

"He called to see how you were doing and I went ahead and told him that we got married yesterday afternoon and also about the baby." Adam stated

"Adam, but I guess he needs to hear it from us than from the gossip feeds and the dirt sheets. What was his reaction?" Laney asked

"He was very happy for us and said that if you still weren't feeling the best that you can lay down on one of the trainer's tables and rest today as well." Adam said "How are you feeling?"

"Tender to tell you the truth. My breast ache, they are tender to the touch. I noticed that the other day when we were having sex and you were sucking on my nipples." Laney said as Adam rolled her to her back and placed a hand on the baby.

"I'm sorry baby any thing else tender right now?" he asked as he let his hand roam up to Laney's full breast and started to massage one then moved to the other as he raised her tank top that she slept in and moved his mouth down and started to kiss and nibble.

"Hmm oh that feels good baby." Laney moaned.

"I bet it does." Adam said before claiming her lips in a light kiss that quickly deepened as Adam slipped her tank top off of her as he gently laid down on top of his wife. "Tell me if that is too much pressure."

"No it feels good baby. Take my panties and your boxer briefs off baby." Laney moaned as Adam was kissing the side of her neck.

Adam stood and stripped off his underwear and her panties and soon kissed his way up her leg and then pressed a kiss to her soft mound and then stood up and walked over to her medical bag and grabbed out the pink stethoscope and placed it around his neck and joined her back in bed and then bent down to lick her folds then dipped two fingers into Laney's depths as she moaned loud as he started to massage her depths. "That feels so good Adam don't stop baby."

"I dont' plan too baby." Adam said as he bent down to kiss her folds as he parted her folds and placed a few kisses to her moist pussy as he rubbed her clit, Laney wiggled beneath him in pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her now dripping pussy. Adam kept a firm pressure on her clit as he fucked her with his fingers and tongue bringing on her first orgasm of the morning. Laney cried out in pleasure as he drank up everything that she had given him. Adam reached up and kissed Laney on her lips so she could taste herself and once the kiss broke he couldn't help but smile as Laney who was completely relaxed at that moment.

"Hmm that felt amazing Adam. What do you have in mind honey?" Laney asked as she took the stethoscope from around his neck and kissed him on the lips again she could still taste herself and smiled up at her husband once the kiss broke.

"I want to play doctor but you my dear are the sexy patient." Adam said with a smile as he took the stethoscope back and started to play as he bent back down and started to listen to her heart, then kissed both of her breast as he moved down to listen to their baby and he pressed a kiss to her small bump, before moving down to her pussy as he playfully listen to her pussy and then started to lick and suck on her clit which cause her to moan in pleasure.

"Am I healthy doctor?" Laney asked as Adam slowly slid into his wife's depths

"Very healthy baby. God you feel amazing baby." Adam said before kissing his wife and making love to her. As they they both reached their climaxes they were very much relaxed and spent. After making love to each other Laney slowly got out of bed and went to take a bath and Adam took a shower as they got cleaned up Laney's phone started to ring and it was Carly.

"Hey you." Laney answered

"Hi how are you this morning?" Carly asked

"Drained and tender but other than that okay. What is going on?" Laney asked

"Daddy called a bit ago and would like us to meet Baylee for lunch and get to know her." Carly said

"Oh okay we can do that. I think it might do Adam some good and get out with the guys." Laney said. Adam nodded his head in agreement and pressed a kiss to Laney's forehead and finished getting dressed.

"Randy is wanting some guy time maybe they can get out and walk the strip, just hang out. John can join. Hailey has a meeting with Stephanie and all. I have already told Randy no golfing." Carly said

"Yeah we dont' need him over working his shoulder. He could drive the golf cart and Adam, John and DiBiase could go and play a few rounds." Laney stated

"Good point since I have you on speaker Randy is agreeing to that if Adam does as well John wants to play and we both know that DiBiase is always game to playing golf." Carly said and everyone laughed.

Since Laney and Carly had plans to meet Baylee at 11:30 that morning they guys gathered and soon took off in DiBiase's rental and they headed to play golf. Both Adam and John promised Carly that Randy wouldn't play just drive one of the golf carts. Carly and Laney headed down to meet Baylee in the lobby of the hotel near the front desk and from there decide where to go and eat lunch.

Laney's phone had rang and it was one of the Diva's who wasn't feeling the best and wanted to be seen before the show took place as her knee was bothering her from a house show. Laney told her to come by about an hour before the show started and she would take a look at it. Laney had found some comfy chairs to sit and wait in till Baylee showed up. It wasn't long when Baylee showed up, she wasn't hard to spot as she was in jeans and a WWE staff shirt.

"Hi I am Baylee Johnson." she chirped and held out her hand for Laney to shake and then Carly.

"Hi Baylee I am Laney Copeland and this is Carly Orton we are the head doctors for the Red team. How about we get out of here and grab food some where nice and quiet." Laney said "Carly did you get the keys to the rental?"

"Yes. Baylee its nice to meet you, why dont' we head out and our car should be here soon." Carly said and a minute later their rental pulled up.

"Here you go Mrs Orton, there is an AppleBee's or Olive Garden about two blocks south and they are both pretty quiet." the valet said

"Thanks." Carly said as she climbed into the drivers seat, Laney got up front and Baylee climbed in the backseat. "Laney what sounds good?"

"Honestly Olive Garden does is that okay with you two?" Laney asked

"I am easy going and not real picky." Baylee said

"That is fine." Carly said and soon they were on the way to eat lunch.

After arriving at Olive Garden and getting seated in a quiet booth Carly and Laney on one side while Baylee is on the other. The girls talked before ordering their food. Baylee was quiet she wasn't sure about being on the same medical team with the wives of Randy Orton and Adam Copeland.

"Baylee what is wrong?" Laney asked

"I'm nervous to be honest." Baylee said

"Can I ask why?" Carly asked as she smiled at Baylee

"To be honest you two are the wives of two very important superstars." Baylee said

"Baylee they are normal people. Just because they are two of the top names shouldn't scare you at all." Laney said

As the three ate lunch Baylee began to relax a bit more and as of RAW that night she was very comfy around both Carly and Laney who were talking about Randy's shoulder who was laying down on one of the exam tables and had ice on his shoulders trying to ease some of the pain that he had.

"Did you play golf Randy?" Laney asked as Adam walked into the medical room and shook his head at his wife who was looking at Randy's shoulder.

"No I didn't play someone decided to bounce a golf ball off my shoulder." Randy said while glaring at Adam

"Hey it wasn't my fault you didn't drive the cart fast enough. Evan knew better than to throw it." Adam stated

"Really Really you will blame Adam for that one Orton. Gee I thought you would have at least ducked." Mike Mizanin said from the door.

"You went golfing?" Laney said

"What the must see WWE Champion can't go and play a game of golf every now and then?" Mike asked

"NO not when you get my husband hurt even more." Carly said

"Carly baby my shoulder is fine." Randy said and stood and crossed the room and pulled his wife into his arms.

Carly leaned even more into Randy's arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist just thankful that he didn't get hurt even more. Adam and John had been true to their words and Randy didn't play any golf he just drove the golf cart and in the process got hit in the shoulder by a flying golf ball as Evan Bourne was upset that he didn't make a birdie and threw the golf ball and hit Randy in the shoulder. Randy and Adam started to laugh at the memory and Evan who walked into the medic room just glared at the two.

"You just have to laugh don't you. At least I know how to play golf unlike you Adam or you Orton. Last time I played with you, you ruined my favorite putter." Evan said

"So you throw a golf ball at me?" Randy asked

"Not at you, you just happened to be in the way of my golf cart. Not my fault you can't duck or drive faster." Evan stated

Carly shook her head at Evan and kissed Randy on the cheek and told everyone but Adam and Laney to clear out, she could tell that Laney was getting worn down and she needed to rest some before the show started. Laney smiled at Carly and laid down on the exam table and covered up with one of the heated blankets they kept on hand and was soon sound asleep. Adam knew this would probably get him into trouble but right now he didn't care he was worried about Laney and laid down behind her and held her close.

As the next four weeks passed everyone was rather busy, Carly and Randy finally broke ground on their house they were building in St Louis and they couldn't wait to move in. Hailey and John were happy that the baby was growing like he or she should be and were now 8 weeks and couldnt' wait to have the baby in their arms. During this break John and Hailey filled out all the paperwork to change her last name to Cena. Once the paper work was filled out Hailey was now Hailey Cena and everyone was truely happy for them. It as a few days later when Laney started not to feel good and it was two weeks after getting married that they lost the baby. Everyone was sad for the couple and Vince told the both of them to take a few weeks off heal from surgery and the loss of their baby. Adam was wonderful with Laney who was extremely upset as both of them were bonding with the baby and had everything picked out. Laney and Adam decided to donate everything they had bought for the baby to a pregnancy crisis center to help out there.


	17. Chapter 17

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 17

Over the next few months Hailey started to show more and everyone was excited that they would be welcoming a baby boy into the family. Both Laney and Adam couldn't wait to hold their nephew. Carly and Randy were excited as well. Laney and Adam were still healing from the loss of their baby. Laney was still uspet and even though she wanted to give Adam a baby they had talked and decided to wait a year before trying to have and Adam finally broke ground on their house they were building that was next to Randy and Carly, they agreed to open up the backyard and put in a huge pool and then play area for little kids and also a huge seating area that could be used year round with a fire pit and also a huge outdoor kitchen as both Randy and Adam loved to grill out. Six months had already passed and Randy was finaly completely healed from surgery and was now back in the ring and doing pretty good.

Laney was laying down in Adam's dressing room as they still had about two hours before the show was going to be starting resting as she wasn't feeling good. Adam was almost asleep himself when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey man I didn't wake you did I?" John asked

"No how is Hailey and why are you even here?" Adam asked

"The six man pack is being announced, you are apart of that aren't you?" John asked

"Shit yes. Laney are you going to be okay if I head to the meeting?" Adam asked

"Yes I will be fine. If I need anything I will page Carly or call you." Laney said as Adam gently got up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned out one set of lights and closed the door behind him as he and John walked towards catering where the meeting was taking place.

Laney closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep and started to feel worse and got up and ran to the bathroom and started to get sick right away. After cleaning herself up and rinsing out her mouth she sent a text to Carly who came down to Adam's dressing room to see what was wrong with Laney.

"Hey sweetie what is wrong?" Carly asked quietly as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the couch and started to rub Laney's back.

"Fucking migraine. I swear they have gotten worse since I lost the baby." Laney said

"Not good honey. Let me listen and take your blood pressure. Have you gotten sick from this one already?" Carly asked

Laney nodded her head in agreement and just laid there and offered her right arm to Carly who took her blood pressure then listened to her sister in law's lungs and heart. "Your BP is up a bit but that is from the pain and getting sick. I have a shot for you, then I want you to come with me and lay down in the medic room where I can keep an eye on you."

Laney just nodded her head in agreement and soon after recieving the shot she and Carly slowly walked towards the medic room and she laid down on the exam table and Carly gave her a blanket and pillow and grabbed and ice pack and let Laney place it under her head and she was soon sound asleep. Carly sent a text to Adam to let him know that Laney was in the medic room and just recieved meds to help with the migraine she had and all. Since Laney was sleeping Baylee helped out where she could and with some of the stars who needed to be taped up or something minor. Carly pulled another doctor from the team that usually did house shows and he helped as well. Adam and Randy walked into the medic room both needing taped up and since their match was the very last Adam curled up behind his wife and dozed off and on while Randy helped Carly and Baylee helped out the other doctor. Vince came by to see how things were going and said that if Laney would be more comfy back at the hotel that he would have the other medical staff take over for the next two nights and that Carly could take her back to the hotel. Which in the end that is what happened. It wasn't long after Raw was over that Randy and Adam headed straight to the hotel to be with their wives. Adam took a shower at the hotel and then laid down and pulled Laney into his arms. Laney barely woke up and used the bathroom the climbed back into bed and laid her head down on Adam's chest and soon was sound asleep in his arms.

The next morning came quick for Laney who woke up and used the bathroom and pulled her yoga pants on and one of Adam's shirts that she had cut the neck and sat down on the couch and fired up her laptop and checked her emails and noticed that Stephanie had sent her one about drug testing. she pulled up a blank email and sent a copy of it to Carly and started in on the list of names of Diva's and Superstars alike. They only did ten at a time that morning then that night. Since there was a house show then RAW they could have everyone done within three days.

It wasn't long after Laney was waking up that Adam was starting to wake up and reached for his wife but found nothing but and empty space.

"Laney" Adam called

"In the living room hon." Laney said and stood up and smiled as Adam walked into the bathroom and then a few minutes later he was pulling Laney back into bed with him.

"I hate it when you wake up before me." Adam said

"I know I am sorry that I wasn't feeling good last night." Laney said

"It's okay sweetheart. How do you feel today?" Adam asked

"Okay just tired. I have to be at the arena early as its time for drug testing. Yes you and Randy are up as is John. Jake is going to do the men's drug testing but Carly and I have to be there and we will do the Diva's." Laney said as her cell phone rang.

"Hey" Laney answered

"Hey you and Adam ready to head over to the arena and we can get started?" Carly asked

"I have to get my husband dressed and throw my hair back and put a bra on. I am going comfy. Jake said he would meet us over there." Laney said

"Okay how about we ride together. How are you feeling?" Carly asked

"Drained but okay. Adam is brushing his teeth and we are ready to head out. I will bring my laptop will you bring yours and we can get things done faster." Laney said

"Not a problem already packed and ready to go." Carly said

As the morning passed the stars and diva's alike grumbled about having to do drug testing. Both Laney and Carly knew it was going to be a long day. Adam and Randy were grumbling that they couldn't spend time with their wives so they decided to go and cause trouble and John joined them as well. Hailey came in for her testing and Laney laughed as it came back positive for being pregnant .

"Laney why are you laughing?" Hailey asked her sister.

"Because yours came back positive for being pregnant. Um I think that its correct but we can see very well that you are very pregnant." Laney said before showing Hailey her lab papers and she started to laugh.

"Just wait your turn is coming. I am so ready to be done carrying this baby." Hailey said

"Why is that?" Carly asked

"I am constantly getting kicked hard. I don't feel like eating much, I feel like the baby has no more room. I'm sick of being pregnant I hate John for this and ugh." Hailey said as she started to cry.

"Hey sweetie its okay no need to cry. Come here." Laney said as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"I don't want to move." Hailey said

"Okay why don't you lay down over here on this exam table and rest then the show should be starting soon and you can hide out in here with us." Carly stated she was starting to worry about her other sister in law.

The medical team was very thankful this round of testing went nice and smooth, over the last six or seven month's not all was easy as they had to suspend a few of the stars as the results of their drug test came back negative. Most were also very healthy, they had a few out with major injuries but as of right now both rosters were doing pretty good.

That night after the show was over John helped Hailey back to the hotel to rest and he ordered room service and just relax for the night. Hailey was close to being 8 1/2 months pregnant and wanted the baby to be here already. It seemed that the baby had a plan of it's own, right before room service even arrived her water broke.

"JOHN" Hailey yelled

"What sweetie?" John asked as he walked over to where Hailey was standing in the bathroom.

"My water broke. I need to get to the hospital quickly please." Hailey said as tears rolled down her face as she started to grip the counter in the bathroom as he held her stomach as she was in the middle of a contraction.

"Okay sweetie lets go." John said

John helped Hailey out to the car and soon they were arriving at the local hospital and he parked the car and helped Hailey in and once in the ER the nurse saw Hailey she got a wheelchair and wheeled Hailey up to Labor and Delivery. It wasn't long after arriving that they were holding their son in their arms. Landon John Cena was here and very healthy, tipping the scales at 6lbs 3oz and 20 inches long and very healthy. Hailey was sitting up in the hosptial bed with John by her side holding her son close.

"He is perfect Johnny." Hailey said quietly

"Yes he is. I can't believe he is here." John said quietly "I am so proud of you Hailey."

"I love you Johnny and thank you." Hailey said

"I love you too honey, I should be the one thanking you for giving me a son." John said as he held his son close and wrapped one arm around Hailey's shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder as they held their son close.

"We have a sweet little handsome son." Hailey said "Did you call anyone?"

"No honey I didn't it all happened a little too fast." John said "How about we rest for the night and call them in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Hailey said

It was a few minutes later that a nurse was walking in to check on mom and baby. And asked the couple if they wanted to keep the baby in the room with them or in the nursery. Both Hailey and John agreed to the baby sleeping in the nursery. The nurse smiled at the couple and asked if they would like to sleep together in the queen size bed. John helped Hailey up and into the bathroom and she changed into her jammies as John had brought their luggage with and soon they were sound asleep in each other's arms still smiling about their son who was sleeping soundly in the nursery for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 18

John was up before Hailey who didn't get much sleep as she spent time in the nursery with their son. The nurse who was on duty last night couldn't help but smile at the baby who was now wrapped up in a blanket and in his daddy's arms. Hailey was in her room getting a shower and John just got done helping the nurse give his son his first bath. John was just in awe over Landon who so far was a sweet content little baby. It wasn't long after giving him a bath that John wheeled his son into mommy who was trying to eat some breakfast.

"Hi mommy." John said quietly as he picked Landon up and sat down on the bed beside Hailey and pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips.

"Hi sweetie." Hailey said quietly and pressed a light kiss to Landon's forehead and he let out a small cry as he was getting hungry. "John would you mind feeding him a bottle. I don't want to nurse."

"Sure babe." John said and stood up carefully and handed Hailey Landon as he went about fixing a bottle and sat down and started to feed Landon.

John fed his son and he couldn't help but just smile not only down at Landon but also up at Hailey. "Johnny we need to call family and RAW is tonight."

"I guess Carly and Randy first then Laney and Adam." John said as his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" John answered

"Where the fuck are you? Carly and I a wanted to two to join us for breakfast." Randy said as he started to pound on the door to John and Hailey's room again.

"Um we are in the hospital. So stop pounding on the door asshole." John said as the baby started to fuss and cry.

"Is that a baby?" Randy asked

"No that is one on the TV Hailey was admitted last night for observation and she is watching a baby story on TLC. So go and get Laney and Adam up and get down here to Intergis Hospital room 305." John said

"Okay okay see you soon do you want anything?" Randy asked

"Yes coffee and Hailey wants a Cinnamon roll from Panera's and hot chocolate a large please." John said

"Okay see you soon. Do you want a roll as well?" Randy asked as the four took off

"Yes please. Hailey wants two." John said and hung up the phone. And looked over at Hailey " That was close."

Landon was content in John's arms and he set there and rocked his son back to sleep and Hailey didn't want to call her parents just yet as she knew that once she told them the baby as born Elaine would call and tell Randy and Laney they didn't want that to happen. It wasn't long after John ended his phone call that Hailey's doctor walked into the room to check on her patient and even told them they would be able to head home, as long as the doctor cleared Logan to leave and she also suggested on driving, that way they could get out move about and just be comfy. It was nearly 45 minutes later when the four were walking into the room. John was in the nursery with Landon who was getting his hearing tested and having his circ done and Hailey was resting. Randy pressed a light kiss to his sisters forehead and she sat up in bed.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we didn't call" Hailey said and picked up her phone and sent a quick text to John to come to the room without the baby.

"It's okay are you feeling better? Is the baby okay?" Laney asked as she hugged Hailey and set the rolls out on the bedside table and John walked in and sat down on the bed next to Hailey and took a drink of his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee, I needed to wake up a bit more." John said

"You are welcome." Randy said

"The baby is fine. I am feeling a lot better. Thanks for the rolls and hot chocolate." Hailey said and whispered at John who walked out of the room again and then a few minutes later he returned with Landon in the crib.

"You had the baby?" Laney asked

"Yes last night. After getting back to the hotel, we ordered room service and I walked into the bathroom to change into my jammies and my water broke. It was late and we decided to tell everyone this morning." Hailey said as John picked up Landon and handed him to Laney.

"We want everyone to meet Landon John Cena." John said

"Oh honey congratulations we are so happy for you and John. How is Landon?" Carly asked as she sat down next to Laney on the couch.

"Landon is doing great. He tipped the scales at 6lbs 3oz and 20 inches long." Hailey said as she smiled up at John who sat down next to her and pulled out his phone and took a picture of Laney holding the baby, handing Landon off to to his Aunt Carly. Once Randy and Adam had the chance to hold the baby. Adam handed him back to Hailey and took both of their phones and took pictures of the three together.

"Have you called the grandparents?" Laney asked

"No we didn't have the chance to call anyone. Randy you called as I was getting ready to call you. Hailey said if we were to call either set of grandparents they would call and tell the two of you." John said

"Hailey would be right. How about you two text them with the sweet picture of the three of you and let them call you." Carly said.

"That would work." Hailey said as John handed Hailey her phone and she sent the picture to her parents and John sent the picture to his.

Within moments of sending the text messages the phones were ringing. Elaine and Carol were thrilled that Landon was here and very healthy. Carol said she would fly in and and help out. Elaine asked when they were headed to St Louis. Hailey told her that her doctor said they could head home in two days and only drive not fly. Since they were in Oklahoma City John would just extend his rental agreement on the car and they would make the drive. Elaine said that she would go over to their condo and make sure that everything was ready for the baby to come home.

"John the only thing we don't have is formula, bottles, or clothes and a carseat. We also don't have a pack in play." Hailey said with tears in her eyes.

"Hailey don't worry about that. Carly and I will go shopping in a few a get you everything you need for the baby. This is our gift to you. We love the three of you and are very happy that Landon is here and very healthy." Laney said as she stood to hug both her sister and John and picked up Landon again and held him close. "Aren't you happy that last month you had a baby shower?"

"Yes I am but I don't have anything here for him to come home in or blankets. I was cleared till I reached 36 weeks then both John and I would be home till six weeks after he was born." Hailey said "This little guy has a mind of his own."

"Don't worry about anything we will get clothes, a diaper bag, and what every else you might need. Boys are you going to stay here or go shopping with us?" Carly asked as she took Landon from Laney and held him close as well.

"How about we stay here and you two go shopping. We know that if you two are here we wont get to hold our nephew." Randy said and Adam agreed and handed the keys to the rental to Carly and the girls soon took off to go shopping for not only Hailey but also Landon.

"Hailey do you want us to buy paci's or not? What kind of formula is he on now?" Laney asked

Hailey said yes to the paci's and showed the formula he was on, then hugged the girls again and they were out the door. Laney and Carly had fun shopping for Hailey and the baby. After finally getting everything they needed they bought things for Hailey, everything from breast pads, to clothes, to personal things. It was nearly three hours later when they arrived back at the hospital. Randy was sound asleep on one end of the couch, Adam on the other, Hailey was sound asleep in the bed and John was stretched out in the recliner and Landon was sound asleep on his daddy's chest.

Adam heard Laney talking to Carly and stood up to hug his wife and smiled at all the bags. "Did the two of you buy out Wal-Mart?"

"No we bought things for the baby, and also for Hailey. How long as everyone been sleeping?" Laney asked as she rested her head down on Adam's chest.

"Almost a hour. Hailey was in a bit of pain and the nurse gave her some pain meds. John and Landon crashed soon afterwards and Randy and I were dozing." Adam answered. "Come down with me and we can get something to drink and you probably need to eat something."

"Carly do you need anything?" Laney asked

"No I am going to cuddle up to my husband and try to get a nap as we have a live show later on." Carly answered

Laney smiled at Carly who laid down on the couch and Randy had shifted and he held Carly close and she drifted off. Laney looked up at Adam who held his hand out and they walked out of the room. It was almost a year since they lost the baby and it was on both of their minds to start trying. Once they found a semi private place to sit down and talk.

"Laney honey question." Adam said

"What honey?" Laney asked before taking a drink of her Mt Dew.

"It's been almost a year since we lost the baby. What would you think about trying again for a baby?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arms around Laney and held her close.

"I would love to start trying again honey. I want a baby with you." Laney said "When we get home on Thursday I will see about going to see Dr Evans unless you want me to see someone else."

"Is there anyone else in the office that would be better?" Adam asked

"Well Dr Lancet or Dr Sansa." Laney said

"Let's try Dr Sansa we saw him once right?" Adam asked

"We did." Laney said as she pulled her phone out and was lucky enough to get an appointment with Dr Sansa for Thursday afternoon. "We see Dr Sansa on Thursday at 3pm honey."

Adam just smiled at his wife and held her close before they had to go and wake up Randy and Carly so they could get ready for the show. That night on Raw they did a short and sweet interview of John and Hailey and John told his fans that he was home for the next 8 weeks so he could be home with his family and help Hailey with the baby. That his return would be soon but to the fans not soon enough. That night things went pretty smooth for Laney and Carly as they didn't have many major medical needs and they were thankful for it as well. John and Hailey watched Raw and bonded with their son. John extended his stay at the room as they both decided to stay one more night in Oklahoma City then make the drive two days after Landon was born.


	19. Chapter 19

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 19

As the next few days passed Hailey and Landon were released from the hospital and made the drive to St Louis and were finally getting settled in at home. John ran to the store as soon as Hailey was settled in with her mom and his mom. John needed to run an get more diapers and some more formula. John then decided to pick up supper. Hailey was resting while Elaine and Carol looked after Landon who was just content in Grandma Carol's arms. Elaine was busy in the kitchen and fixed supper for everyone that night and soon was helping John unload the items.

Randy and Carly were walking around their house that was finally completed and as of that weekend they were moving in and couldn't wait. Carly was looking outside at the back as they had it landscaped, the pool had been poured a few days before and had been able to paint it a light blue and then fill it up. Randy could tell that his wife was deep in thought and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "What is wrong honey?"

"We have so much to get done. Daddy was nice and gave us two weeks off he also gave Laney and Adam two weeks. I don't know about John. The back up medical is taking over." Carly said as she rested her head against her husband's chest.

"Wow. I am shocked that Vince gave us all the same time off but I am happy about that." Randy said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "How about we head to get lunch then go home and start packing."

Carly nodded her head in agreement. And the two soon headed out and to lunch. While they were at lunch, Adam and Laney were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for their name to be called. Laney had her head on Adam's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. It wasn't long and they were called back and into an exam room . Laney had her vitals taken and soon seated back next to Adam and they waited. It wasn't long before the doctor came back and the three talked. Dr Sansa did a complete exam and had his nurse draw blood.

The couple was sitting in the exam room waiting for the results to come back from the blood test and Adam pulled Laney into his arms and just held her close. "Hon what if we are already pregnant?" Laney asked

"That would be great honey. I think you might be. As we made love this morning I could feel a slight change honey but that doesn't mean anything either. If we aren't we will have fun trying." Adam told her.

Laney just smiled at Adam who held her close. Both lost in thought when Dr Sansa walked into the room. "I have good news. Laney you and Adam are almost 13 weeks pregnant."

"Really we are?" Laney asked as she smiled at Adam who pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Yes you are dear. Why dont you lay back and I can do a quick sono and we can see if we can find the heartbeat at all." Dr Sansa said. Adam helped Laney laid back down on the exam table and lowered her jeans and raised her shirt. Soon the couple could see their baby and hear the heartbeat. "Nice and strong Laney and very healthy, fluid looks great. Laney since you travel a great deal I will also allow Carly to check you over while you are traveling. Hopefully nothing will happen. If it does go to the nearest Emergency Department and get seen."

Laney smiled at Adam who had tears in his eyes and they couldn't wait. They decided on the way home not to tell anyone but Carly and Randy as she would be able to keep an eye on the baby when they were on the road. Both were hoping for an easy pregnancy and complication free. "Adam are you okay?" Laney asked as he drove them in the direction of not only their house that was being built but Randy and Carly's house as well.

"Honey I am very happy. I am excited. Even though we are 12 weeks lets wait unless you start showing." Adam said as he smiled at his wife "I love you Laney."

"I love you too Adam." Laney said as they pulled into their drive at their house. Adam got out and walked around and helped Laney out and pinned her against the car and kissed her deeply as he placed a hand on their baby.

"Let's go in a pick out the baby's room." Adam said

As the couple walked through their house they picked out the room across from the master. After talking with the builder, they were told that they would probably be doing the final walk through of the house in the next few weeks. Laney was pleased with how well the house had come in just a few weeks since they had seen it. All the painting was done. There were a few final touches being put on the house now but they were over all happy. Adam saw Randy pull in the drive and they walked over and helped Carly out as Randy gave Laney a hug.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Carly asked

"Good. Lets go inside to talk not out here." Laney said

Randy nodded his head in agreement and raised the garage door and soon the four were inclosed in their house and it was only them. "We we got some good news. I am 12 weeks pregnant." Laney said

"That is wonderful honey. We are so happy for you and Adam. How are you feeling?" Carly asked as she hugged Laney.

"I feel good just tired. We wanted to tell you as we are always on the road. If something was wrong I could see you and be okay. Dr Sansa said that you could over see me while on the road but wants to see me every three weeks." Laney said

"I agree with Dr Sansa honey. I can at least call and talk to him, and keep in touch with him through email. I am hoping as I know you and Adam are both hoping for a very smooth pregnancy."

"Yes we are. I just really want to make it though the next two weeks and then we can start to tell everyone." Laney said while the guys were talking. "I see they got the pool poured and painted. It looks great. I can't wait to swim and our little ones playing on the swingset and just having fun."

"You aren't the only one honey. Randy and I have talked we stopped using protection and I threw out my birth control pills, we want to start a family as well." Carly said

"Yea! Hopefully you wont have a hard time getting pregnant and we can be pregnant together." Laney said

"That would be wonderful but I have a feeling if we pregnant at the same time we would drive our husbands batty with cravings." Carly said with a laugh. "You my dear have a small bump."

"I know, thankfully its not huge. We might go head and tell family then Vince tomorrow." Laney said

"That might be a good idea honey. Why don't you call mom and see if she and dad want to meet us at Chili's and you can tell them and after that we can go and see Hailey, John and Landon and tell them. Does that sound like a good idea?" Carly asked

"Yes it does." Laney said as she picked her phone out of her purse and her parents and they agreed to meet at Chili's for supper and Adam decided to call his mom and she was very excited to hear the news of a baby coming into the family again.

"I'm happy for the two of you. Adam please keep them safe." Randy said

"You know I will man." Adam said and hugged his brother in law before Randy hugged Laney again.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Randy asked

"Not yet. With the news being so fresh we want to wait till I am either 16 or 18 weeks or I start to show which ever comes first." Laney said "Lets hope I don't pop overnight."

"Let's hope not honey." Carly said as they walked around the house. "Well we move in this weekend."

"Yea! I can put things away in the kitchen and bathrooms and things like that." Laney said

"You can count on me with help of big things." Adam said

"We have a moving crew coming to load us tomorrow. So I will need help with our stereo and things like that." Randy said

"I will be able to do that. I don't want Laney lifting too much." Adam said and pulled Laney into his arms.

"I understand that one. How about we go and grab some food. Laney you can choose." Randy said

"How about Chili's. I haven't been there in awhile." Laney said

"Chili's it is then. We should call Hailey and John to see if they want to join us or we can bring them something." Randy said

Laney sent a text to John and Hailey but they were worn out and declined as they just wanted time at home with Landon and Laney didn't really blame them. Then asked if they wanted them to bring food over and John said that Elaine cooked a wonderful supper and they were about to crash but thanks anyways.

"They said no. Mom cooked them supper and they are both worn out and want to rest." Laney said

"I don't blame them at all. We can go over and see them tomorrow while our house is being loaded up Randy and Adam can see that things are going well. I want to see and hold Landon." Carly said

"I do as well." Laney said as she laid her head down on Adam's shoulder he could tell that she was wearing down and wanted to rest.

After everyone arrived at Chili's and being seated in a booth that was big enough to hold their family. Laney and Adam told Bob and Elaine about the baby on the way. Elaine was in tears again as was Bob. Both were hoping for a smooth having supper they all headed for home. Adam and Laney walked into their condo and Laney didn't last long and was crawling into bed and was sound asleep by the time Adam finished locking up the house and setting the alarm he got ready for bed and curled up behind Laney and held her close and put a hand on the baby.

Randy walked around the truck and helped Carly out and held her close and pinned her up against the truck and kissed his wife deeply.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Orton?" Carly asked as they walked into the condo

"My wonderful wife." Randy said as he locked the back door and reset the alarm and scooped Carly up in his arms only to get yelled at.

"Randal put me down, I can walk." Carly protested

"You are beautiful when you are upset baby." Randy said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Love you baby. Lock up and join me upstairs." Carly said and smiled at Randy before she walked up and as she did she slowly took off her clothes leaving a trail for Randy to follow. On his way up the stairs he smiled and picked up each piece of clothing that his wife took off and soon laid them on the chair by their bed and joined Carly in bed for a night of love making, both relaxed and Carly finally fell asleep in Randy's arms as she rested her on his chest.

The next morning came quick for the Orton's as they were moving and well the truck showed up at 8am waking Carly up as Randy was trying to let her sleep. In the end he woke up Carly who then called and got Adam and Laney up. John text Randy to see if they needed help loading stuff and John and Hailey came down Landon and the family packed their things up and soon were ready to move over to the new house. Randy and Adam the night before had set up the stereo and it was ready to be hooked up which John did that while Laney and Hailey worked in the kitchen and Carly helped as none of the boys wanted the girls lifting anything heavy. The bedrooms were put all together nicely as Carly had shown the movers where to put the beds, she and Laney quikly put the sheets and comforts back on and the rooms were ready to go.

Laney was starting to wear down and Carly showed her the guest room she could lay down in and Adam walked up to check on her and she was in the bathroom getting sick. "Hey sweetie what is wrong?" Adam asked

"Morning sickness slash Migraine." Laney said quietly said as she laid her head in Adam's lap.

"Do you want me to get Carly?" Adam asked as he helped his wife back to bed and helped her strip down to her tank top and panties.

"Please." Laney said as she climbed into bed and tried to get comfy and had Adam turn the ceiling fan on high.

Adam pressed a kiss to Laney's forehead and then walked out of the room in search of Carly thankfully he didn't have to go far as she was walking up the stairs. "Adam what is wrong?"

"Laney isn't feeling good its a combo between morning sickness and a migraine." Adam said quietly

"Okay let me grab my medical bag and we can go and take a look at her. I knew she wasn't feeling good when she asked me where she could lay down." Carly said with a smile. "Meet you in there."

Adam nodded his head in agreement and walked into the guest room and couldn't help but smile at Laney who was now sleeping on her side and curled up into a ball. Carly walked in a few minutes later and sat down on the side of the bed and Adam crawled up behind Laney.

"Carly it hurts like a bitch and I am worried about the baby." Laney said quietly.

"Let me get vitals and then I will listen to the baby. I had all my medical stuff put in this room and I can do a quick sono honey." Carly said as she went ab out and got a round of vitals and listened to the baby then did a quick sono."Your little one is just fine the fluid is great and the baby is growing like he or she should be. I can give you something for pain how is that."

"That is fine. Sorry for ruining today." Laney said

"You did no such thing honey." Carly said and smiled at both Laney and Adam

"Can I lay down with you for a bit?" Adam asked

Laney nodded her head in agreement and soon after getting a shot she was sound asleep against Adam's chest. Laney slept for a better part of the afternoon. Hailey and the baby crashed as well in the other guess room. Between Adam, John and Randy they had all the TV's hooked up the gaming system hooked up. The girls had each bathroom done and the kitchen. The only thing that Randy needed to get done was the office and he and Carly would do that at a later date, they were lucky nothing was in boxes and they were completely unpacked.

Laney was starting to wake up a bit and sat up in bed and was thankful that she wasn't feeling sick as she had been lately. She reached for her phone and next to it was a bottle of water and knew that either Adam or Carly had been in to check on her. Laney used the bathroom and then got dressed again and walked down to the family room and when she was coming out of her room she almost ran straight into Hailey and Landon.

"Are you feeling better? Adam said you had a bad migraine." Hailey asked as she patted Landon on the back to get him to burp.

"Much better honey thanks for asking. When we get downstairs can I please hold my nephew?" Laney asked and Hailey just nodded her head in agreement.

Adam looked up and smiled at Laney who was walking towards him. After she sat down next to him Hailey placed Landon in her sister's arms and then took a seat by John who wrapped his arms around her. Adam pressed a kiss to Laney's forehead and smiled down at his nephew who was wide awake and just content in Laney's arms. The rest of the night went smooth they ordered pizza for supper the guys made a run for drinks and what not then after that they all crashed for the night.

The next two weeks quickly passed by and Hailey had her two week check from having the baby and both were cleared to travel. John, Randy and Adam had gone to Vince about getting buses for their families. All three were happy that Vince agreed and soon had they each had a tour bus. All the bells and whistles and more for the three. Both John and Adam's buses were fitted to make sure about the babies safety and all. Each bus was well equiped well, small kitchen, bathroom with shower, each had bunks, John and Adams' each had a bunk that was fitted so the baby could be saftely in the carseats or even if stopped during the day at the arena the baby could lay down and be safe. Two Tv's and sound systems and all three fitted with a queen sizes beds and a bunk for the drivers. Laney also had her two weeks check. Dr Sansa was very pleased with what the sono showed, which was a very healthy baby, the fluid was wondeful, Laney was doing and she was also starting to show a bit for being 15 weeks. So far Laney had been able to hide the pregnancy from nearly everyone as she wore one of Adam's favorite sweatshirt and he couldn't help but laugh, they both knew soon that they would have to tell the roster about the pregnancy but also the WWE Universe.


	20. Chapter 20

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 20

Over the few weeks Adam and Laney packed some of the condo up like pictures, their clothes, and it wouldn't be too bad as they were doing just what Randy and Carly had done two weeks before. Laney was getting clothes out of the drawers and noticed that she wasn't as skinny as she was two weeks ago, she just smiled and placed a hand on the baby who was starting to make his or her presense known to the world. Adam was standing in the doorway of the masterbed room and was just watching Laney who was trying to get their clothes ready to go but as of that moment she wasn't moving. Adam loved how her body was changing.

Laney let her mind drift off and into another world as she felt arms go around her and she just leaned into the chest that was there.

**Deep in her own thoughts**

**_Laney leaned into Devin's arms and thought that the world was perfect for her and for them. As of that moment nothing was wrong all was right. Devin smirked as he turned Laney around to face him and when she was looking at him all he saw was hatered. The love that was once there was no longer. Laney had done the unthinkable and slept with not only her sisters boyfriend but also Devin's best friend and little brother. Devin just reached out and smacked the living hell out of Laney's cheek, not knowing that she would at least fight back. Devin quickly over powered her and had his way with her on his bed. He pinned her arms abover her head and smirked as he forced himself in her as she cried out for him to stop. Devin was lost in his own world when he felt hands on him Randy ripped Devin off of Laney and threw a sheet at her to cover up and started to beat him to a pulp never giving Devin a chance to see who it was that was beating him. After Randy knocked him out he helped Laney up and she quickly got dressed and Randy took to her the hospital and thankfully after 6 weeks nothing else happened. _**

**_** End of Deep in her own thought**_**

"Laney honey" Adam said softly

"Hmm sorry Adam I was lost there for a moment sorry." Laney said

"No reason to be sorry babe. How are you feeling?" Adam asked as he placed his hand on their baby and held his wife close.

"I feel good. I think we need to announce the pregnancy though Adam." Laney said

"We can do that tonight after your doctor appointment with Dr Sansa. I love you Laney." Adam said

"I love you too Adam." Laney said "We need to head out."

As Adam and Laney headed out to her doctor's appointment, Randy and Carly were headed over to his parents to grab somethings that Randy had stored over there during the move and building process. Laney was doing great in the pregnancy, the fluid around the baby was wonderful and Laney was feeling just fine for being 18 weeks pregnant. That night they decided to have a family dinner at Bob and Elaine's. Adam called his mom and asked her to fly down and she was more than happy to, and Adam said that they would pick her up and see her soon.

"Adam where is your mom going to stay?" Laney asked

"Well she can stay at the condo or my guess is your parents wouldn't let her stay at a hotel or she could stay with us." Adam said as they walked into the condo and made sure that everything was set up for company as Laney had a few things in storage. "Come here honey."

Laney walked over to Adam who wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. Laney wrapped her arms around Adam's waist well tried to but the baby was in th way. "I'm not sure I can do this anymore Adam."

"Do what honey?" Adam asked

"Wrap my arms around your waist, your neck, or lay on your chest baby. Our little one is in the way." Laney said

"That is okay thought honey, as long as our little one and momma are okay. I can cuddle behind you and hold you and place a hand on the baby." Adam said

"Adam do you like the name Blayne for a little girl?" Laney asked

"I do babe, What about Blayne Abbie for a girl. And I am stuck on boys names." Adam said

"Well if we have a little girl we have a name but nothing for a boy. Do you want to find out so we can plan?" Laney asked as Adam parked the car and walked around and kissed her on the forehead.

"I would like to find out honey that way we can get the nursery painted and get things done. I love you so much Laney you and our baby." Adam told her

"We love you too baby." Laney said

It was nearly an hour later and Adam was smiling form ear to ear with the news they just recieved. Laney was just as happy as they drove home and walked into the daughter's room. Laney told Adam that she was going to lay down for a bit and would love it if he would join her. Adam had a few things to get done and he was about to pick up the phone and invite everyone to their house for supper when Elaine called and invited them over and that his mom was coming as well. Adam said they would be there and after hanging up the phone he joined his wife who was sound asleep on his side of the bed. Adam couldn't help but smile and laugh, after using the bathroom and setting the alarm on not only his phone but the clock one as well that was on the night stand, then curled up behind Laney and she moved around and couldn't get comfy. Laney got up to use the bathroom then crawled back into bed and finally got settled against Adam's chest and he started to rub her back and they both fell asleep. Wrapped up in their love not only for each other but their baby on the way as well.

That night after everyone was gathered over at Bob and Elaine's for supper they had just ordered pizza for supper. While they were waiting Landon let out a loud wail and John walked into the office and picked his son up and held him close. Hailey fixed bottle while John changed him and he then sat down to feed Landon.

"Okay Adam and I need to announce something." Laney said while Adam wrapped his arm around her sholder.

"What might that be Laney?" Judy asked as she and Elaine were looking through cookbooks trying to find a recipe for her.

"As you all know that last year we lost a baby. But as of 6 weeks ago we found out that we are having a baby and everything is wonderful, the fluid is very good and so is the baby and so am I." Laney said as Adam placed a hand on the baby.

Elaine and Judy were in tears of the news of the baby. Elaine stood and hugged Laney then Adam while Judy did the same. Hailey said that she was happy for them and couldn't wait to become an aunt and John an uncle. Bob was rather quiet as he was happy but had known for a few days when he was helping Adam and Randy move things into Adam and Laney's house as the boys were talking about the pregnancy and couldn't help but smile at his oldest daughter and hug her close. Randy and Carly were very happy and Carly was very happy that Laney and the baby were doing okay.

The next day was travel for everyone but John and Hailey as neither her or Landon were cleared yet for travel as Hailey had come down with a cold. Adam and Laney just got settled onto their bus and they were following Randy and Carly.

"Adam I am going to lay down for a bit." Laney said as she stood up and Adam couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"Okay honey. I will join you in a bit. Christain is bugging me about lunch as we will be in Florida and all." Adam said

Laney shook her head at her husband and walked back to the bathroom and used it then crawled in bed and was soon sound asleep and didn't even feel Adam climb into bed and pull her close.

Carly was going over paperwork when Randy walked in from the bedroom and smiled at his wife. Who was looking over things but lost in thought as well as she was looking at the same paper that was in front of her for nearly 15 minutes. Randy had gotten up and changed into shorts and a shirt and walked back out to join his wife.

"Carly honey are you okay?" Randy asked

"Hmm what sorry Randy was lost in my own thoughts." Carly said

"That is okay dear. Why don't you come join me in resting a bit. We are making a stop at Healthsouth to see Dr Andrews and all but you need the rest." Randy said

"I know I need to rest. I am so worn out." Carly said

Carly put her papers away and let Randy help her up and the couple were soon wrapped up in each other's arms sound asleep. As the day passed they were soon pulling into the parking lot of Healthsouth and after getting off the bus Randy and Carly headed to their appointment and Adam and Laney took a walk so they could stretch their legs before getting back on the bus. Randy was cleared not to wear the brace anymore and also start more phsyical therapy on his shoulder and light stregnthing exercises.


	21. Chapter 21

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 21

Since Adam, Laney, Carly and Randy were all out on tour and all John and Hailey were the only ones at home. John was enjoying his time with Hailey and Landon. Hailey couldn't help but smile at the bond they already had with their son. Landon was this content little one who hardly ever cried he was just so content in anyone's arm's. Everyone made the comment on how lucky Hailey and John had it.

Landon was up and very content in his pack and play in the master bedroom he could hear Hailey and John getting around for the day and he was just content listenting to his mommy and daddy talking. John every now and then would belt out a rap line or go into song and Hailey would laugh at him. Hailey hadn't been feeling good and Elaine offerred to take care of Landon for the day so the baby wouldn't get sick. Hailey walked into Landon's room and started to get the diaper bag ready for her parents as John was giong to take the baby over there then head back home for her doctor's appointment.

"John honey." Hailey said as she stuck her head into their bedroom and smiled at her two men in her life laying down on their bed John had Landon on his chest and they were about asleep.

"Hmm what honey?" John asked

"Will you get the pack and play ready to take over to my parents please?" Hailey asked

"Sure babe. Although I don't want to move he is back asleep." John said quietly as he laid his son on the bed beside him and quickly got his pack and play ready then finished helping Hailey. John was getting ready to load the car when Elaine pulled into their drive.

"Hi John. How is Hailey feeling?" Elaine asked as John helped her out of the car

"Drained. We have a doctor's appointment for her cold, and then we can come and pick up Landon. Do you want me to move everything over to your car or do you want to drive Hailey's car?" John asked

"Why don't I take Hailey's car and we would love to keep the little man for the night that way the both of you are getting the rest and Hailey can rest." Elaine said as they walked into the house

"Hi mom thank you so much for keeping Landon today." Hailey said as she was placing Landon in his car seat.

"Not a problem honey. Your dad and I would like to keep Landon for the night that way you and John can rest and get some sleep and you can start to feel better." Elaine said as she went to hug her daughter.

Hailey returned Elaine's hug and looked at John who said tha was fine that they needed the sleep and that Elaine was just going to drive Hailey's car and then tomorrow they would drive Elaine's car over when they picked up Landon. It was a few minutes later that John was helping Elaine and Landon out to the car and they were soon backing out and headed towards their house. Hailey smiled weakly at John who wrapped his arms around her and held her close

"Why don't you go lay down honey. I will wake you when it is time for us to leave for your appointmemt. I love you Hailey." John said and then pressed a light kiss to her forehead

"I love you too Johnny. Join me if you can." Hailey said

"I will try honey." John said. Hailey turned to head back up to their room and she crashed as soon as she laid down. John stayed down to pay some bills and called to talk to his mom and dad as they were wanting to come and visit or see if John and Hailey would come up with the baby. John said he would talk it over with Hailey and let them know soon.

John woke Hailey up before they had to leave for her doctor appointment. Hailey was thankful that she had nothing more than a cold, her doctor wrote a script for some meds and to get plenty of rest. John on the way home got the script filled then surprised her with supper from the local chinese place they always ate at and then some movies after they watched RAW that night. While they were watching the movies John looked down and saw that Hailey was sound asleep in his arms. John pulled the blanket down and covered them up and just watched some TV till he fell asleep. The next morning Hailey started to wake up some and moved against John's chest.

"John let me up please." Hailey said quietly as she needed to get up and move even though she was comfy wrapped up in John's arms.

"You okay babe?" John asked as he moved and let Hailey up.

"Yeah my back is kinda achey from sleeping the way we did and all. I also had to use the bathroom." Hailey said

"Do you want some breakfast?" John asked as he stood to stretch. Hailey nodded her head in agreement and walked upstairs to their room and changed into some comfy clothes and soon walked back down and John had started to fix breakfast and started the eggs and then pancakes and soon the couple were eating breakfast.

"Thanks babe for breakfast. I am going to go and take a hot bath and all see if that will help me relax a bit more before we pick up Landon. I should call mom and see how he was." Hailey said as she started to clean up from breakfast. John stopped her and said go and he would take care of the dishes. While John cleaned up from breakfast he called Elaine and she told him that Landon was a perfect little angel and was no problem and to pick him up that night after a family dinner. John walked up to check on Hailey and saw that she never made it to take a bath that she was sound asleep in their bed curled up on his side of the bed sleeping soundly. John grabbed their laundry and then walked into the nursery and grabbed the baby's clothes and started the laundry and then started to clean the house. Hailey woke up about three and half hours later and finally climbed into the tub. John heard the water and walked up to check on her and smiled when he saw that she was taking a bath. John stripped himself and told Hailey to lift up and and slid in behind her and then leaned her back into his chest.

The rest of the day the couple spent wrapped up in each other's arms and then headed to the store as they needed more diapers and also formula and then headed over to her parents and had supper then spent some time with them before picking up Landon and heading home. It was a few days later when Hailey started to feel better and they finally took a trip up to see John's parents who were thrilled to spend time with the three and spend time with Landon.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Also thanks to Hailey for help on this chapter...

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 22

It was Sunday night when Adam and Laney along with Carly and Randy finally pulled into the hotel. Adam and Randy got them checked in and bags into their two bedroom suite and then helped the girls off the buses and headed to eat supper in the hotel. There were a few other stars in the hotel restaurant and they didn't really bother the four as they ate supper. A few of the Diva's thought that the marriage of Adam and Laney was a sham and were out to prove it and had the right superstar in mind. Now only if they could get him to agree on it. Eve got up and walked over to Dolph's table where he and Vickie were eating a late supper.

"Vickie can I talk to Dolph please?" Eve asked nicely even though she couldn't stand her.

"Sure Dolph I will talk to you tomorrow." Vickie said and got up and left.

"What can I do for you Eve?" Dolph asked once they were alone.

"I was actually wondering if you could help us Diva's out on something. We all think that Adam and Laney's marriage is a total sham and they aren't happy and all. Will you please be apart of it?" Eve asked

"Sure" Dolph said and the two continued to talk about what needed to happen. Dolph didn't know if going up against Adam or Randy would be a good thing as a few months after Randy and Carly got married the Diva's tried to break them up and it didn't work either but then again this time it wasn't the bosses daughter.

Laney noticed that Eve was over there talking to Dolph and laughed at bit. She shook her head as Adam leaned over and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head down. "I think that Eve and the rest of the Diva's are up to something."

"Why do you say that Laney?" Carly asked as she looked over in that direction and shook her head as well. "Nevermind I know why you are saying that."

"Are you two girls ready to head up to our room maybe we can find a movie to watch." Randy said as he paid the bill.

"Yeah I need to get off my feet and try to relax before the show tomorrow." Laney said as Adam helped her stand up and then helped Carly as Randy was distracted by Ted and Cody who just wanted to catch up.

"Carly is it okay with you and Laney if Ted and Codes come up to the room for a bit?" Randy asked

"That is fine." Carly said as Laney nodded her head in agreement.

As the six made their way upstairs Laney headed into their bedroom and smiled at Adam who had followed her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he placed a hand on their daughter."She has been active all day."

"Yes she has. I was trying to sleep last night and she kicked me up a storm." Laney said "It didn't help you had your hand on the baby all night as well."

"Yes I did, I love to feel her move. You know once you change into different clothes and we walk out there Ted and Cody will see that we are having a baby." Adam said as he sat down on the bed and pulled Laney close and kissed her stomach and was kicked right away.

"It's okay I can threaten both of them with in a inch of their lives if they open their mouth and say anything." Laney said with a smile as Adam raised her tank top and pressed a kiss to her bare stomach and was kicked again. Adam laughed at his wife and changed into more comfy cltohes and the two walked out and sat down on the couch.

Ted looked up when Laney and Adam walked out and saw that Laney was pregnant. He started to open his mouth then shut it then opened it again and pointed at Laney. Ted stood up and started to pace then looked over at Adam and Laney again. Laney couldn't help but laugh and neither could Randy. "You are pregnant?"

"Is that what this thing is? I thought I put on a ton of weight but I guess not. Yes I am pregnant you idot." Laney said with laugh as Adam placed his hand on their baby.

"But but but you were skinny two weeks ago." Ted said

"I know. I popped overnight. And if the two of you say anything I will beat you both within a inch of your lives understand?" Laney asked

Both Ted and Cody nodded in agreement and both knew not to cross Laney when she was upset or had threatened them. "I bet you she didn't threaten John." Cody muttered

"You want to go rounds now or after I have the baby Cody?" Laney asked "I threatened Johnny but he has his own things to worry about. Like Landon and Hailey."

Ted couldn't help but laugh at Cody and Randy just shook his head as they both know that Laney will put up a fight and all. Cody had once gotten on Laney's bad side when they were growing up. Carly laughed as she knew it was true as she had watched as Laney tackled Cody for smarting off at her when they were all backstage and since then Cody hasn't smarted off at Laney.

"How are they doing?" Cody asked as he sat back on the chair.

"Good. Landon is such a cutie and so content." Carly said

"That is good. Well we had better let the four of you watch your movies and we need to get to sleep as Vince has us doing media in the AM." Ted said as he kicked Cody's leg and he stood up as well.

"Okay see you at the show tomorrow night." Randy said

It wasn't long after Ted and Cody left that everyone was headed to bed. The next morning there was a company wide meeting and everyone had to be down there for it then breakfast. Laney was able to cover her baby bump with one of Adam's sweatshirts and then after that they were free to go before two hours before the show. That evening after arriving at the arena Carly and Laney got set up for the night hoping they had it easy, Baylee had the night off and one of the other medics was brought into help the girls out and after getting set up Laney stayed put as some of the stars came to have their ankles taped or wrist and have their shoulders looked at. Carly and Randy were walking the arena together and Adam was getting changed when Dolph walked into the medical room and smiled when Laney was the only one there. Dolph also had one of the cameramen with him as he planned to capture it all on tape then air it.

"You are a very hard person to track down Laney." Dolph said

Laney smiled as she was sitting down on one of the tables going over injuries reports when she heard him talk thankful that she was wearing Adam's sweatshirt that hid the baby. "Not really Dolph been here for nearly an hour. What is up?"

"I was hoping that you could look at my shoulder and then tape my wrist if at all possible." Dolph said while he walked over to where Laney was sitting.

"I can do that Dolph have a seat on the trainer's table that is right there and I will take a look at your shoulder. Which on is it and why is there a cameraman with you?" Laney asked

"It's my right and they are following me around we are doing a documentry of Me." Dolph told her.

As Laney looked at Dolph's shoulder she could tell it was sore and told him to ice it for a few days and also use heat. Laney then wrapped his wrist and was about to tell him that he was good to go when he stood up and kissed her straight on the lips. Laney pushed him away and Dolph just slapped her across the face and said that no one pushes him away. Laney told him to leave. Dolph walked out of the medical room and asked if it was all caught on tape then man just nodded at him. Laney sat down and started to feel light headed and radioed for Carly and text Adam. Carly knew that something was wrong by the tone of Laney's voice and took off running for the medic room and saw that Laney was holding her cheek and sat down beside her and held her close.

"What happened Laney?" Carly asked quietly

"Dolph just kissed me I pushed him away. I didn't kiss him back he then slapped my cheek." Laney said as Adam walked into the room and sat down by his wife and placed a hand on the baby.

"Okay lets close the medical room for a bit. I want to check you over and have you lay down." Carly said

"He had a cameraman with him saying they were doing a documentry on him." Laney said as Adam helped her lay back. "Don't be mad at me Adam."

"I'm not honey. I know you wouldn't do anything honey. Just relax and let Carly look you over." Adam said and pressed a light kiss to Laney's forehead.

Carly gently checked Laney over and just wanted her to rest the baby was nice and content the heartbeat was nice and strong. Carly had Randy grab a icepack so she could lay it on her cheek and take the sting out. Randy then left the room and didn't say a word and since they had a TV in the medical room and it was on the next thing the three of them know Randy was in the ring calling out Dolph.


	23. Chapter 23

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 23

"Damn it Randal." Carly said while Laney sat up with Adam's help. "Why is he getting involved? On never mind."

"We need to make him realize that I am very devoted to you and our baby." Laney said as she stood up with Adam's help. "He needs to be put in his place."

"I agree go put him in his place but Laney you are staying with me." Carly said as she didn't need Laney stressed out even more.

Laney hugged Carly and shook her head at her sister in law. Adam and Laney walked out Laney was still wearing Adam's sweatshirt and they getting ready to walk out on stage walked onto the stage. Laney was wearing her skinny maternity jeans and a cute top but she was happy that she was covered.

"Who in the hell do you think you are coming out here and calling me out?" Dolph asked as he circled Randy.

"You kissed my sister and then slapped her." Randy growled

"She deserved it. We all know that her marriage to Adam is a sham. Hell your and Carly's marriage is the same." Dolph said

Carly watched this from the monitors and grabbed a mic and walked out onto the stage and headed straight for the ring. Randy saw her and moved to hold the ropes and helped her in and wrapped his arms around her. Carly was about to say something when Adam's music started to play and he and Laney walked out. Randy held the ropes for Laney and Adam climbed in then wrapped an arm around Laney.

"Hell look the whole family is here." Dolph said

"Look Dolph I would get it through your thick head of yours that Adam and I are very happy in our marriage, we are very devoted to each other. We also have something to tell the WWE Universe tonight." Laney said

"And what might that be?" Dolph asked

Laney handed the mic to Adam while she took off her sweatshirt, you could hear the gasp's and cheers. The entire arena was cheering for Laney and Adam. "See Dolph I am 18 weeks into the pregnancy. I love my husband and he loves me. Just like Randy and Carly they love each other as well. Stay away from all of us got it?"

"Honey that kiss we shared was wonderful and I think we need to revisit that." Dolph said

"That would be a no." Laney said Dolph didn't like that answer and walked over to Laney and kissed her on the lips then slapped her again. No matter how quick Adam and Randy were he was too fast for them.

Adam and Randy quickly got Laney out of the ring and to Adam's dressing room and Carly grabbed her medical bag and gently looked Laney over who was shaking like a leaf when there was a knock on the door. Adam moved to answer it and saw that it was Josh Matthews.

"What Josh?" Adam asked

"How is Laney the universe would like an update if at all possible." Josh said

"Laney is upset and stressed thanks to Dolph the baby is okay, both are resting and all. We will give another update on Friday for Smackdown." Adam said

"Adam Laney is asking for you" Carly said

Adam closed the door in Josh's face and walked over to Laney and pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. "Carly how is she?"

"She is fine massive migraine I gave her some meds to help she should be out soon. I am staying here with her I got a message from daddy he wants you and Randy to take out Dolph." Carly said

"Baby will you be okay with out me in here?" Adam asked

"Yes go kick some ass." Laney said with a yawn

"Rest honey. I love you and our little girl." Adam said

"We love you too." Laney said

Randy and Adam quickly got changed. Randy kissed Carly and smiled at his wife who couldn't help but smack him on his ass when he walked by and she laughed when he grabbed it and walked out of the door behind Adam. Laney was sound asleep when Vince came by to talk to Carly and told them after the match was over they had the next four weeks off everyone needed a break and he hoped Laney was feeling better and if needed he would suspend Dolph for what he did. Carly said that she would talk to Randy and Adam tomorrow and after Laney had time to relax.

After making it to the hotel that night Laney laid down in bed and was asleep before Adam even joined her. Adam was worn out from teaming with Randy and they had finally gotten the shit beaten out of Dolph. Adam had a feeling that this wasn't over not by a long shot. That night as he held his wife close he could feel their daughter moving and that alone made him happy. Randy had laid down in bed not long after arriving at the hotel and was waiting on Carly to join him.

It had been nearly 20 minutes and Carly still had joined Randy in bed. Randy threw the covers off of him and climbed out of bed worried about Carly. After trying to open the bathroom door he gave up as she had locked it and was leaning against the door crying.

"Carly what is wrong honey. Please open up and talk to me." Randy said quietly

"Go back to bed Randy." Carly said as she tried to dry her eyes but the tears kept coming.

"I would but here is the thing I have a wife who I want to join me before I call my lover and have her join me." Randy said knowing it would get Carly to open the door and smack him.

Randy was right on one part it got Carly to open the door she shoved something in his hand and closed the door again and started to get sick. Randy looked at the test that was in his hands they were having a baby and Carly was sick. Randy grabbed a washcloth and got it nice and cold and after moving her hair from the back of her neck as she had it pulled up he placed it there to help cool down her body. Carly rinsed out her mouth and laid her head against Randy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"How many weeks baby?" Randy asked quietly as he guided them to their bed.

"14. I just found out before we left for this tour and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we haven't had much alone time." Carly said as she finally got comfy up against her husband's chest.

"I am happy baby. I love you so much and our little baby. Who are you seeing for the pregnancy?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Dr Sansa the same one Laney is and he said that since we travel that she could keep an eye on me here as well. I talked to Laney before all this happened and she was excited about it. We are just four weeks behind her and Adam." Carly said

"That is awesome honey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Tired and weak from getting sick. Dr Sansa did give me meds for nausea but you have to take them in order for them to work. I just got the script filled while we stopped at walgreens." Carly said

"Oh okay that is what you were doing." Randy said as he placed a hand on the baby and he smiled down at Carly and kissed her sweetly on the lips." We have to tell our parents baby."

"Yes we do. Although mom knows, I needed to talk to someone about how I was feeling and she confirmed what I was thinking and after seeing my doctor well we know the rest of the story." Carly said as she placed her hand over Randy's.

"I love you Carly and our baby." Randy said

"We love you too. Can we just call daddy and tell him now and then it's done and over with?" Carly asked

"Sure baby." Randy said and picked up his cell phone and called Vince who in the end after yelling at Randy not to have sex with his daughter that he would fire him if he did it again or if he saw that they were kissing, he was very happy for the couple and couldn't wait to become a grandpa for the fourth time. Linda was very excited and couldn't wait and told the couple to call if they needed anything at all.

That night as they laid wrapped up in each other's arms both had their hands placed on the baby and smiles on their faces as they went to sleep.

A/N:

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been pretty busy getting some Christmas Shopping done well trying to. Also been down with some massive migraines. Please keep reading and if you have any ideas please let me know... Some more drama is about to come about.


	24. Chapter 24

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 24

The next morning came early for Carly as her cell phone was going off and it was Elaine who was calling to see how she was feeling. Carly told Elaine the good news and both she and Bob were more than excited to be welcoming another grandbaby into the family. The other reason why Elaine was calling as she wanted to set up a baby shower for Adam and Laney and have it the next time they were home as Laney was in the very end of her fifth month and so far everything was going nice and smooth. After looking at some dates Carly called Elaine back and gave her the few possible dates and they agreed on the weekend after WrestleMania as it was also taking place in St Louis.

Carly decided to let Randy sleep in and after writing him a note and placing it ontop of his phone she sent a quick text to Laney and wanted to see if she was up to going downstairs to grab some breakfast. Laney was up and told Adam she was headed to eat with Carly then do some light shopping and after kissing his wife good bye and feeling their daughter kick she was out the door and met Carly at the elevator.

"You look so comfy and so cute at the same time." Carly said as she hugged Laney.

"Just you wait sweetie you will be showing more soon and will look just as cute in everything you wear as well." Laney said

"How did you know?" Carly asked quietly

"I can just tell honey and you have a small bump and you are simply glowing, Adam and I are very happy for you and Randy and we wont say anything to anyone till you are ready." Laney told her sister in law.

"Thanks Laney. How about after breakfast we go and do some light shopping at Motherhood I need some bella bands and I bet you would like some new clothes right?" Carly asked as they grabbed a table in the hotel resuraunt and finally ordered and as they ate breakfast they talked about the new storyline they had gotten that morning from creative.

After eating Carly got their rental and soon the two were doing some shopping and by the time they arrived back at the hotel and to their rooms Adam had sent Laney a text saying he was down talking to Randy. After dropping her things in her room she and Carly walked down to join the boys. Randy had told Adam of the baby on the way and he was just as excited as Laney was. As the four sat down and looked over the storyline it included both Laney and Carly and neither were happy about that. Carly called her sister and asked if she would come down to her and Randy's room. It was about ten minutes later that Stephanie was sitting in the living room of the suite and smiled at the four who weren't very happy about the storyline.

"Okay what can we do to make you four happy about the storyline?" Stephanie asked

"Take both Laney and I out of it." Carly said "Neither of us need the stress."

"I can understand that Laney doesn't need the stress but Carly you aren't pregnant and will be fine." Stephanie said

"Actually I am. I am 14 weeks and don't need anymore stress Steph." Carly said

"Oh I am so happy for you and Randy that is very exciting. Does daddy and mom know?" she asked

Carly smiled and nodded her head in agreement to what Steph asked. The five went over some different ways to change the storyline and both Adam and Randy were happy that their girls were no longer apart of it. They didn't mind beating the living crap out of Dolph but didn't want harm to the girls.

Over the next few weeks Carly started to show more and more and Randy was loving how her body was changing. Carly on the other hand not so happy but she loved being able to feel the baby move deep inside of her and kick. Randy's face would light up each time he was able to feel his son or daughter move. John and Hailey had also returned to work and brought Landon with them and the Diva's couldn't help but gush over how cute Landon was. Hailey was feeling great from having him and had completely healed in the process and she and John were ever more in love with each other and Landon as of right now they were complete and very happy as well. Laney was in her 25 week of the pregnancy and was simply glowing and over the last weekend that everyone was home Linda, Judy, Carol and Elaine threw her a baby shower and then Carly and Hailey threw one for just Laney for things she would need after the baby was born. Both showers were a huge surprise for Laney and she loved the mom's for all the baby things and then leave it up to Carly and Hailey to give her a fun shower that would be helpful after the baby was here.

It was time for Monday night RAW and after getting the medical room all set up with the help of Carly, Baylee, and no help from Landon as he just wanted to chew on things as he was growing like alittle weed and very healthy for being nearly 3 months old. Hailey was helping but holding Landon who kept taking things from his mommy and throwing them. Laney couldn't help but laugh at her nephew and handed him an stethoscope and he was happy playing with it and was chewing on it and very content as the girls finally had it all put up.

"Carly I am going on a walk and will be back soon need something cold to drink and not water." Laney said

"Okay if you need me let me know." Carly said as she placed her hand on the baby who was starting to move and she couldn't help but smile as they had found out they were having a boy and she and Randy were excited about welcoming a boy into the family.

While Laney was walking the halls a certain Diva was following her at a safe distance behind her. As she stalked Laney who was just glowing at 25 weeks she was more than upset as she had wanted Adam before he had hooked up with Laney. Adam had rejected her many different time and now it was time for her to get her revenge. "Hi Laney"

Laney groaned when she heard Eve say hi to her as she never really got along with the Diva. "Hi Eve what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk please?" Eve asked as she opened up her private dressing room and showed Laney in. Laney walked in and stayed near the door but didn't realize that when Eve closed the door she also locked it. "I want to say that I am sorry for what happened with Dolph. I told him that you were married and very happy with Adam but he didn't want to hear it."

"Eve don't even try to pull that shit with me as I know it was you who planned the whole thing. Hello I still recall when you did the same with Randy and Carly after they got married." Laney told her and next thing she knew Eve slapped her and tackled her to the ground and just started to hit her and didn't care where she was throwing the punches. Laney screamed out but Eve then knocked her out and what happened after that was all a blur to Laney.

Eve climbed off of Laney and smiled up at Dolph who quickly pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled down at the form that was laying on the floor motionless as well. Dolph then had his way with Laney making sure to pleasure himself and while he was having sex with Laney he could feel the baby moving and he kept pounding in and out of Laney's body as she came too and wanted to scream out for help as she was scared. Dolph had taken the time and gagged her and kept having rough sex with her. After he released he pulled out and smiled up at Eve who handed him a knife and Laney started to struggle and whimper while he cut Laney open on two different places on her left shoulder right where her bra would lay. After they cleaned up and untied and ungagged Laney they took off and left the arena as neither of them were on the card for the night. Laney reached for her phone.

**** Please help room 204 LAC** **

Laney passed out after sending the text to Carly who was starting to get worried about her. As her phone beeped with a text she started to cry and since Adam and Randy were both in the medical room they took off at a full fledged run to the room as Carly grabbed a few blankets and her medical bag and was right behind them. Baylee knew something was wrong and radioed for Vince to come down to the medical room. Adam and Randy reached the room at the same time and tried to open the door and had to kick it in so Adam could get to Laney and the baby.

"LANEY" Adam yelled as he sat on the ground and placed a his hand on the baby while running his hand through her hair and was happy to be feeling the baby move.

Carly walked in a few seconds later and asked Randy to try to close the door and call for the medics to come to the room as she gently checked Laney over. Laney was starting to come around and could hear Adam and Carly talking and groaned in pain as she felt hands her.

"Hmm"

"Laney shh rest. What happened?" Carly asked as she listened to the baby and wasn't pleased when she saw that the baby's heartbeat was fast and thready.

"Eve and Dolph is what happened. Eve tackled me after I told her to leave us alone next thing I know I am on the floor not having a chance to fight back. I start to wake up and Dolph is raping me and I hurt everywhere. Is the baby okay?" Laney asked with tears in her eyes.

"Her heartbeat is fast and kinda thready due to the stress. The medics should be here soon and all then you are going to be looked at the hospital." Carly said

"Adam." Laney said

"I'm right here baby shh just rest. I love you and our baby so much. But so help me when I get my hands on Dolph it wont be pretty." Adam said before kissing his wife on her swollen lips as he had kissed her roughly. "Sorry baby"

"We love you too. Please don't be mad at me." Laney said

"Never baby. Just rest." Adam answered as Vince walked inot the room and told Laney that he would come up later and check on her and the baby. Then gave the four the next four weeks off.

The medics arrived a few minutes later and finally got Laney loaded and said that both Carly and Adam could right along. They told Randy that he could follow and all. After getting looked at by a ER doctor and giving statements to the police having a rape kit done, Laney was moved up to Labor and Delivery finally made comfy. Dr Heather Healthman was over seeing Laney's case and walked down to check her patient over.

"Hi I am Dr Heather Healthman just called me Dr Heather. I just got the full report from Dr Slately downstairs and I am sorry for what happened. I am happy that your little one is very healthy and finally calming down." she said

"We are too. Oh I am Laney, my husband Adam Copeland and my sister in law Carly Orton and big brother Randy Orton. " Laney said

"It's nice to meet you all. Laney I would like to keep you over night and see how things are going in the morning. I will keep the IV in place and we can run pain meds in as well. I can tell from the exam I did downstairs that you do have two broken ribs nothing else but a lot of brusing that will get better before it gets worse. Also 32 stitches on your shoulder from being cut open." Dr Heather said

Tears formed right away in Laney's eyes. Adam moved over to the bed and held Laney close and both placed a hand on the baby who was kicking her mommy up a storm."I don't recall much other than telling Eve to leave me alone and then being knocked out. Waking up and having Dolph forcing me to have sex and rough sex at that."

"I'm sorry honey. You do have a ton of bruising like I said it will get better. I want to keep the monitors on your little one and then in the morning do another sono and all. How much pain are you in now?" Dr Heather asked

"20." Laney said dryly and everyone laughed

"Nice. I can give you something for pain. Adam I don't mind if you want to sleepin the same bed as Laney, the nurses know to leave you alone unless you need something. Would you like to change into your own clothes?" Dr Heather asked

"Yes please but what?" Laney asked

"Here finally we made it" Hailey said "I packed you a few tank tops, yoga pants, and panties and your socks."

"Thanks Hailey you are a life savor for bringing clothes. I want my pillows as well." Laney said and looked up at Adam

"Here you go." John said from the door with Landon in his arms who was still holding on to the stethoscope and smiling away.

It wasn't long and with the help of Carly and Dr Heather Laney was dressed and the doctor was shocked to findout who her patient was but not only was her patient the head doctor on Raw but Carly was as well. The show was about to start and after getting comfy up against Adam's chest she drifted off to sleep during the opening credits. Carly had a hard enough time trying to drag Randy from the room so they could at least head to their room for the night but he was adament about staying. Dr Heather could see how protective Randy was over not only his wife but also laney and brought in a spare bed so they could try to get some sleep. Laney was in a lot of pain and after getting sick from the pain Dr Heather hooked up a pain control pump and got Laney comfortable with that and she was finally sleeping soundly against Adam.

The next morning came quick and Laney was in more pain and after Adam helped her up they were happy after seeing Dr Heather that she was able to go home but rest. After finally making it to the hotel Carly stayed with Laney while the boys loaded the buses.

"What do they think would happen Carly? I would leave Adam and just be with him?" Laney asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I don't know hon. Whatever their plan is it didn't work and now they will get caught." Carly said

"We can only hope right." Laney said

It wasn't long and they were finally on the road home and for the girls to relax and enjoy their pregnancies. After being home for about a week both Laney and Carly were going stir crazy and hated being at home but their doctor wouldn't clear either one of them to travel. They could still be with their husbands but he thought contantly being on the road would be way to stressful and said no traveling just yet.

Laney and Adam were just walking back into the house after shopping for their daughter and getting the rest of her things and Laney headed up to change clothes and then laid down and was soon sound asleep. Randy and Carly had been out getting things as well and they finally had everything for their son and now they needed a name. Carly headed up to change and decided that a nap sounded better and Randy walked to check on her and he couldn't help but smile and changed and laid down as well and held his wife close. Adam was paying the bills and after that was done he walked up to check on Laney and he couldn't help but smile that she was sound asleep and joined her as well.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yes I know TLC was today and I am not following the PPV results at all. I want John to come out on top of Dolph. Thanks for reading and there is more to come.! (I so want to rant about John losing his match but I hope he bounces back quickly and wins the Rumble that is coming up next month.)

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 25

John and Hailey were at the hotel getting packed and ready to load the bus when there was a knock on the door. John walked over to see who it was and didn't want to open the door and just walked back over to the bed and soon the knock became a pounding. John finally walked over to the door and yanked it open while Landon who was sleeping let out a loud cry. Hailey picked up her son and held him close and got him to calm down again.

"You happy now you woke my son." John asked with anger in his voice not happy with the person who was at the door.

"Sorry man. Can we go over our next match?" he asked

"No. I am done with this fued. You hurt my family and the next time we will be in the ring is when I go for your briefcase got it now leave me and my family alone." John told him and slammed the door shut. John walked over to Hailey and pulled her and Landon into his arms and held them close.

"John we have to do something about him. I am worried about both Laney and Carly. I hate what he is doing to our family." Hailey said as she laid Landon back down and John pulled her close.

"I know honey. Vince needs to know what all happened. I wont wrestle him again unless I get the briefcase and then beat the living hell out of him. Randy and Adam are coming out for this match. The girls are coming as well but can't work just yet." John said as he picked up his phone and walked into the living room of their suite and talked to Vince who agreed. Dolph hadn't been charged yet as he hadn't been caught and this is the first time they had seen or heard from him or Eve.

Later that night Hailey had just gotten Landon down for the night and walked into the bedroom and laid down. John was in there and wrapped his arms around Hailey and pressed a kiss to her forehead. It wasn't long and the two were making love for the first time since Landon had been born. Afterwards they were laying there wrapped up in each other's arms. Hailey was asleep when Landon started to fuss. John eased himself up out of bed and pulled his shorts on and saw that his little man had lost his paci and popped it back in and picked up his son up and rocked him back and forth and soon Landon was sound asleep against John and he strapped him back into his seat and walked back into the bedroom and laid back down and cuddled up behind Hailey and fell back asleep.

While the Cena family was sleeping Laney and Adam were just getting comfy on the bus. Their driver just pulled onto the highway and Laney looked over at Adam and couldn't help but smile as she was in love with her husband and placed a hand on their baby. "Adam hon I am going to lay down."

Adam couldn't help but smile at his wife who was glowing he still couldn't believe that their daughter would be here in a matter of months. Adam nodded his head and held Laney up and decided to join her as he hadn't been sleeping all that well. Laney finally got comfy in bed in a tank top and her panties and couldn't help but smile at Adam who walked in a pair of shorts and crawled into bed and kissed his wife deeply. Adam gentely took Laney out of her clothes and slowly made love to his wife while the bus rocked them. Soon they were wrapped up in each others arms and sound asleep. Adam couldn't help but place a hand on their baby while she moved deep in her mommy's stomach.

Randy was watching Carly who had a hand placed on their son who was kicking away. Randy stood from his spot on the bus and walked over to the couch and slid in behind Carly and brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and the baby. Both were excited about becoming parents.

"Honey we need to talk names." Randy said as he rubbed her stomach and couldnt help but smile as he kept getting kicked.

"I know but what? Christain Vincent?" Carly asked

"Nice. Christain Randal Vincent Orton?" Randy asked as they had talked and wanted Randal in the baby's name.

"I love it baby." Carly said "I'm going to lay down please join me."

Randy helped Carly up and joined her in the bedroom and they both drifted off to sleep. The next day came quick and soon they were pulling into New York where the PPV Match was taking place. John was up against Dolph for his briefcase and Eve was in his corner. Vince had talked to John and knew that he wasnt happy about everything agreed to having Randy and Adam in his corner and agreed to make it three on one. After making it to their hotel Laney and Carly crashed while the guys got a work out in and some of the stars wanted to know if Laney and Carly made the trip and Randy and Adam wouldnt' say and John didnt' either.

"John after you get cleaned up why don't you and Hailey join us in our room then we can go down and grab food." Randy said

"We can do that. I know some people are wanting to see their nephew and I don't blame them. Hailey said she would say here at the hotel if need be on Sunday so they aren't stressed out so much." John said

"Thanks man. So far she will be coming but I don't know I might be able to talk her out of it." Adam said

Randy laughed as he knew how strong willed his sister was and then knew that if Laney was going so was Carly. Those two are best friends, they had grown up together and then gone to medical school together as well.

Sunday was finally here every other match had taken place and soon it was time for John to face Dolph. Vince walked out and made the announcement that this match was still for the briefcase but it was now three on one. Dolph looked nervous and he should be and soon John had the case in his hands and knew that once both Dolph and Eve were back stage they would be arrested and charged for what they did to Laney. After John had gotten cleaned up the group decided to go out and celebrate and eating at AppleBee's and had a great time.

A/N: Part 2

Sorry for the lack of updates but have been pretty busy. I probably wont update again till after the Holidays. I didn't do a Christmas One shot this year but I have one that will be up probably as of the first of the year so please keep your eyes open for it!. I hope that everyone has a great Christmas Happy Holiday and a New Year as well...


	26. Chapter 26

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 26

After TLC Randy and Carly headed up to see her parents for a few days while Adam and Laney headed down to Tampa as they wanted to close the house down for the next few months as they wouldn't be in Tampa until after the baby was born.

"Adam honey I am tired of being on the bus." Laney said as she sat down on the couch and Adam placed her legs over her his lap and started to rub her legs. "That feels good babe."

"I bet it does. How are you feeling?" Adam asked "Not too much longer."

"I am tired and want to lay down but oh well." Laney said as she placed her hand on the baby who was kicking really hard. "I am getting kicked hard Adam feel this."

Adam placed his hand on Laney's stomach only to get kicked really hard. Adam started to worry about her and decided to text Carly as he was really getting worried. "Why don't you go rest and I will be in soon baby. I love you."

"Help me up and I love you too baby." Laney said Adam helped her up and pressed a light kiss to her lips and walked into the bedroom.

****Carly I am worried about Laney. The baby is kicking really hard. AJC****

**_**Not good. I would have her checked out just to be on the safe said. Let us know and we can head down there and start the drive now. CMO**_**

**** Okay thanks will let you know. AJC****

**_**Talk to ya in a few head to Tampa Medical CMO**_**

****Okay will do that thanks Carly will talk to ya soon. AJC****

Adam walked up to the driver and asked him to take them to Tampa Medical and all. The driver just nodded his head and then Adam walked back to the bedroom and laid down with Laney. Laney rolled to face Adam with tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong honey?" Adam asked

"She wont settle down. She is kicking really hard. I think it would be a good idea to get seen." Laney said as Adam wiped tears away from her face.

"I agree. I already asked James to head to Tampa Medical we should be there soon. Carly and Randy are headed this way as well. I think I should tell them to use Vince's jet." Adam said and sent Carly a text to head towards Tampa and see if they could take the jet. Carly sent him one back and said they would be there soon and the bus was meeting them in Tampa.

It wasn't long and they just pulled into the parking lot of Tampa Medical and Adam helped Laney off the bus. After walking into the ER entrance Laney explained to the nurse and soon enough Laney was being checked out by Dr Landers. "Laney you and your daughter are doing okay. You are only about 8 weeks away from delivery and while she is doing okay I would like to induce you now to make sure there aren't any complications down the road."

"Why?" Laney asked as Adam sat down on the exam table behind his wife and started to rub her back.

"Your placenta has started to move and I don't want to take the risk and it rupture or tear away from your uterus." Dr Landers told the couple.

"We understand that and I want what is best for Laney and our daughter. How do you suggest we deliver?" Adam asked as Laney laid her head down on Adam's shoulder.

"I would suggest by c-section to be on the safe side." Dr Landers said "I suggest soon as well. I will have my nurse walk you over to Labor and Delivery and we can get an IV started then we can get started. When is the last time you ate anything?"

"I ate about five hours ago. Nothing sounds or taste good anymore." Laney said quietly.

"Okay honey. Lets get you settled into your room and get started, then after the baby is here you can eat something how does that sound?" Dr Landers asked

"Okay." Laney said

It wasn't long and Laney was in a gown not happy that the nurse couldnt' get an IV started and had to be poked a third time by the time Randy and Carly made it to the hospital the head nurse was able to get one started. Both Randy and Carly were worried about Laney and the baby and hoped the section went smooth. It was nearly three hours later when Laney was being taken back for the section. After having a spinal done, she as laying back when Adam pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You look sexy in blue scrubs baby" Laney said and Adam couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't long till they heard their daughter take her first breath. As she was taken over to the crib to be checked out Adam walked over. The nurse who was cleaning the baby up told Adam to place his hand on his daughter's chest and she would calm down as she was screaming pretty loud.

Adam did as he was told and sure enough she calmed down right away. "Shh baby girl I am here. I love you so much. You and mommy."

The nurse wrapped up the baby and handed her to Adam and he walked over to Laney who had tears in her eyes and she smiled when she was able to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Dr Landers finished closing up Laney and said that she would take the spinal out in a few as the NCIU doctor wanted to check the baby out and keep her in the nursery for awhile and would come down and talk to them. It wasn't long and Laney was back in her room sleeping from the strong pain medication she was given to help with the pain when the doctor walked in to talk to the couple.

"Hi I am Dr Anthony Mr Copeland I can come back when your wife is awake if you want." he said

"No that is okay I can update her. How is our daughter?" Adam asked

"Very healthy. She weighed 5lbs 4oz and 20 inches long but very healthy. I see no reason to keep her past two weeks if that. I want to see her gain a pound but she is very healthy. I will tell the nurse to bring her in when she wakes up." Dr Anthony said

"Thanks. I will let Laney know and also the nurse. Can I see her by chance and she has and Aunt and Uncle who would like to see her as well." Adam said

"You can come into the nursery but they wont be able to see her till she is in with you and Laney." Dr Anthony said

"That is fine. Let me get them to sit with Laney till I return." Adam said

"Just come down to the nursery and the nurse will show you where your daughter is." Dr Anthony said

Adam walked out and explained to Carly and Randy what was going on everyone was just happy that Laney and the baby were okay. Randy said go be with the baby and that he and Carly would sit with Laney. Adam followed the doctor down to the nursery and soon he was infront of his daughter's little crib and the nurse told him to have a seat and she handed the baby to her daddy. "We need a name for this little one do you have one by chance?"

"Not yet. We have a few but nothing yet." Adam said as he craddled his daughter close. "You my dear are very beautiful."

"She is a good combo of you and your wife. Is your wife wanting to breast feed?" Lacey asked

"No, we travel so much and with her being a doctor she might pump but not breast feed but I could be wrong as well. Laney hasn't made her mind up just yet." Adam said as he rocked back and forth and couldnt' help but smile at his daughter who was very content in his arms. The nurse offerred to take their picture of daddy and daughter. It was nearly and hour later and Adam walked back down to check on Laney and she was starting to wake up and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi. How long have I been sleeping?" Laney asked as she rolled to her back "Oh that is tender."

"I will go and get your nurse honey." Adam said "So you know our little girl is very healthy. We also need to decide on a name for her, she can't stay Baby Girl Copeland forever."

"That is good to know. I really like Addison since we added to the family and have either Blayne or Chasity for the middle name is that okay Adam?" Laney asked

"How about Addison Blayne I really like that and its cute." Carly said

"I have to agree its a cute name." Randy said "We can call her Addie

"Then our daughter has a name." Laney said as Randy walked towards the door but it opened and it was Laney's doctor.

"Hi Laney how are you feeling?" Dr Landers asked as she washed her hands and sat down on the side of Laney's bed.

"Tender very tender and I want to see my daughter and hold her." Laney said

"I can understand that one. Let me check you over quickly and the nurse can bring her into your room honey." Dr Landers said. Carly and Randy stepped out and let the doctor do her exam.

"Laney you are healing just fine and your stitches look great. Normally I would keep you in a gown but I know most mom's don't like them. If you have yoga pants and bra and tank top. Are you wanting to breast feed at all or pump?" Dr Landers asked

"No I want to bottle feed, we are on the road so much and it is easier for us." Laney said "I have the clothes I came up in yesterday and all, they are very comfy."

"I will let you change and all. Do you want a nurse to help or Adam or both?" Dr Landers asked

"My sister in law and Adam can help. Do you have breast pads? Did I bleed much?" Laney asked

"You are starting to bleed a bit. I suggest you wear a pad to help with that and I can get you some breast pads so you don't leak." Dr Landers said with a smile. "I will go and let your family in."

Laney nodded her head in agreement and Adam helped Laney sit up and soon with the help of Adam and Carly she was finally changed and the nurse brought the baby down for her to finally hold and bond with her. Laney couldnt' help but smile down at her daughter who was awake and starting up at her mommy. Laney smiled back down and fell in love with her all over again. Adam sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to Laney's forehead and also dropped a kiss to Addison's forehead and smiled at his wife and daughter. "Carly do you want to hold your niece?"

"I would love to honey." Carly said as Adam handed her Addison as they were sitting on the couch and Laney pressed the nurse button as she was really tender and needed something for the pain.

It wasn't long and Laney was sleeping soundly when there was a knock on the door and Randy answered it since he was standing and holding his niece when he saw that his parents were on the other side. Elaine had tears in her eyes and Randy handed the baby over and she craddled her granddaughter close. Both Bob and Elaine were in tears. Judy was on her way and soon was at the hospital and had tears when she held her first grandchild in her arms. Most of the roster came up to see the couple and the baby most of diva's gushed over how cute she is and most of the stars couldn't help but smile at the little angel. Ted and Cody came up and asked Adam and Laney if they could claim her as their niece and that was fine with the couple.

A week passed and Laney and Addison were released from the hospital and allowed to head to their house in Tampa. Addison had to be cleared to travel home by the bus in a week and so far she was doing great. Between Elaine and Judy and Linda they had everything they could need for the baby. Laney just laid Addison down in the pack and play in the guest room and watched her sleep for a few minutes before Adam gently pulled his wife away and they both laid down to rest. Elaine and Judy already told them to relax and they would get up with the baby for the next week that way they were getting plenty of sleep. Addison was a very content baby and loved to be held or was content in her pack and play and both Adam and Laney were very happy about that.

It was a week later and Laney was in the shower while Adam was taking care of Addison and getting her ready for her doctor appointment. They were hoping she was cleared to travel and they could head home to St Louis and finally relax. It wasn't long and Dr Anthony cleared Addison to travel then Laney had a doctor's appointment for her and she was cleared as well to travel and her stitches were taken out and soon they had the bus loaded up and were on their way back to St Louis.

Carly and Randy decided to head back as well as their bus was just fitted for the baby that was on the way. Carly was glowing in the pregnancy and was doing just fine as was the baby. Both Carly and Randy wanted to take the time from now till about 8 weeks after the baby was born. Even though they had to clear it with Vince they didn't know if it would fly. Carly was on the phone with her dad and had it on speaker so Randy would know what was being said as well.

"Dad we need to talk to you." Carly said as Randy sat down on the couch on their bus and placed a hand on the baby.

"What about darling? How are you and the baby is Randy taking good care of you?" Vince asked

"Yes daddy Randy is taking great care of the baby and I. We are calling about a different reason." Carly said

"What might that be sweetie?" Vince asked

"We are both wanting time off from now till about 8 weeks after the baby is born is that okay, then both Randy and Adam will make their return at the same time." Carly said

"I don't know darling. I don't know if that will work. Two of my biggest stars out and John just returned to action. Randy if I do this you still need to have your right knee looked at hopefully its nothing huge." Vince said

"I need to and all. I have an appointment with the surgeon next week. Please Vince we need this we both need the time to be together and not on the road so much." Randy said

"Okay we can do that. I want updates on you and the baby Carly please come to visit and Randy we will write you out as we did Adam and have you both come back as heels. We love the both of you and please call when you go into labor Carly we want to be there." Vince said.

"We love you too daddy and yes I will call or have either Laney or Randy call." Carly said

"Okay dear. Randy take care of them please." Vince said before hanging up the phone.

It wasn't long and everyone was finally getting selttled into the daily routine of being at home and Adam and Laney were loving every minute of it as Addison was pretty content. Adam was up with Addison and Laney was still sleeping as she had been up with her during the night. Adam was talking to his daughter when the doorbell rang, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to 9am and walked over to the door and looked out to see who it was. Adam groaned when it was some of the roster. Even though he wanted to say no he opened the door and let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked, John Morrison, Cody, Ted and two diva's.

"We came to see the baby. Cody and Teddy were coming and we came along." Kelly said who just stared at Adam she had always had a crush on him.

"Not going to happen Kelly so knock it off." Laney said as she walked into the family room and sat down next to Adam and pressed a light kiss to Addison's forehead and then one to Adam's lips. "Why for the love of god are you all here this early in the morning?"

"Again we " Kelly started

"I know I know you are here to flirt with Adam while he is married to me, and see the baby." Laney said and Cody and Ted started to laugh. Laney shot them a glare and Cody stopped but that made Ted laugh even more.

"See you wont kick his ass and he is still laughing" Cody muttered.

"If I had the energy to kick your ass I would Cody, but I don't. Why are you all here so early?" Laney asked

"We thought we would come by and offer our hands at either cooking or cleaning. We both know that Melina and Kelly can't cook they can clean and you two can rest." JoMo said with a huge smile on his face but got smacked by Melina and Ted just laughed.

"Cleaning crew is covered, thanks though. Cooking have at it. Adam I am going to get in the shower are you okay with her?" Laney asked

"Yes sweetheart go take a bath or a shower. Ted do you think you can handle your niece?" Adam asked and Laney laughed a bit.

"Yes go spend time together, we can handle Addi." Ted said

Laney stood up with Adam's help and they headed upstairs to clean up. Both husband and wife were worn out and tired. Laney laid back down while Adam got cleaned up and finally changed into comfy clothes and couldn't help but smile at his wife who he was in love with. Adam laid down on the bed next to Laney and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hmm" Laney said quietly

"Rest babe. I have can take care of Addi and all. I love you baby" Adam said quietly

"I love you too and that little angel. I have a bad migraine I can take some pain meds to help and will be down in awhile." Laney said

"Okay dear we love you get some rest do you want the fans on?" Adam asked

"Yes baby." Laney answered. Adam pressed a kiss to Laney's forehead and turned on the fans before shutting the door behind him and walked down the stairs to see JoMo in the kitchen with Cody and saw that Ted was in the recliner rocking the baby. "Where did the girls go?"

"The store for drinks and diapers and baby stuff." Cody said

It wasn't long till the girls were back and everyone but Cody and Ted cleared out. Randy and Carly walked over and sat down and just chilled with everyone else. Carly was worried about Laney and headed up to check on her. Carly opened the door to hear Laney getting sick.

"Hey honey" Carly said as she walked into the bathroom and started to rub Laney's back and got a washcloth nice and cold and placed it on the back of her neck.

"Hi. I feel like shit." Laney said

"Not good. Let me help you back into bed where is your medical bag?" Carly asked quietly as she helped Laney get back in bed.

"My closet." Laney said quietly "Everything hurts"

"I'm sure honey. Let me check you over." Carly said as she grabbed the bag and soon was looking Laney over and was able to give her something stronger for the pain. Adam walked up to see how Laney was doing and Carly told him it was not only a bad migraine that she had also gotten sick. Adam pressed a kiss to her forehead and told Carly to lay down and rest as well that he and Randy would take care of the baby and all.

It was that afternoon when Carly walked down the stairs and Randy stood and held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping good and held her close as he placed a hand on their son only to get kicked hard. Laney wasn't far behind her and Adam was walking up with Addison in his arms and pulled Laney close, after putting the baby down he held Laney close.

"You feeling better?" Adam asked

"Yes. Sorry for not helping with Addi." Laney said as she laid her head on Adam's chest.

"That is okay honey. I know you didn't feel good and she was wonderful, she loves her uncles and all." Adam told her.

The rest of the day Adam and Laney took care of Addi and Randy took care of Carly who was really tired and Cody and Ted took care of the four of them and that night after the baby was down the six hung out talked about RAW and a few other things and when they would be returning. Adam said in about 8 weeks and Randy said he was the same.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I have been out of town and no internet. Please enjoy. Hope everyone had a great Christmas as Adam said on twitter for those of you who celebrate Merry Christmas and those who don't have a cozy day. Well said Adam...


	27. Chapter 27

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 27

That evening after Randy and Carly got home Carly headed upstairs as she wasn't feeling all that well and after Randy locked up the house and set the alarm he walked up to make sure she was doing okay. Randy saw that Carly was sitting on the loveseat in their bedroom and was gripping the life out of the armrest. Randy bent down in front of Carly and placed a hand on the baby and could feel the tighting of the contraction.

"How long have you been having contractions dear?" Randy asked as he started to rub her back.

"For about an hour now." Carly said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh it's okay baby. Do you want me to call Laney and she can look you over?" Randy asked

"Please." Carly said as the tears started to flow down her face.

Randy never left Carly's side as he called Laney who said she would be right over. After letting his sister in and she checked Carly over Randy never left his wife's side. "Carly honey you are in labor."

"I can't be we have close to 7 weeks left." Carly said with tears in her eyes again.

"I know honey but your little one wants to be here, I could feel the bag of water buldging. We need to get you to the hospital." Laney said "Randy get the car ready and take her bag and pillows down I will help Carly get redressed and we will meet you downstairs."

Randy pressed a kiss to Carly's forehead and headed out. Laney called Dr Sansa and he said that he would be there and meet them and see what all was going. It wasn't long and sure enough Carly was in labor. After her water broke Dr Sansa was able to give her an epidrual and soon she was feeling the pressure of each contraction. Ted said he would stay with Addison as Carly had requested that both Adam and Laney be in the delivery room when the baby was born and Adam was headed to the hospital now. Randy called Elaine and she and Bob were on the way as well. Vince and Linda were flying out as well and would be there soon. It was close to 3am when Carly said that she was feeling more pressure and Adam walked out to grab the doctor and soon enough they were holding the baby in their arms. Both Adam and Laney had tears in their eyes when he was born. Carly was holding her son close she had tears in her eyes when the doctor said that their son was doing great he tipped the scales at 6lbs and 3oz and 22 inches long and very healthy. Randy walked out to the waiting room and grabbed his parents and right as they were headed back Vince and Linda walked into the room and Randy smiled and said follow him. Once they were back in the room Randy handed Vince the baby.

"He is very handsome congrats darling." Vince said

"I agree honey we are so proud of you and Randy." Linda said as Vince passed the baby to his wife.

"Carly dear Bob and I are so happy and so proud of you both. What is his name?" Elaine asked as she hugged both Carly and Randy and Linda handed the baby over to Elaine.

"Yes dear you both have kept it a secert from all of us." Linda said

"We have choosen Christain Randal Vincent Orton." Carly said "Randal after his daddy and Vincent after my daddy."

"What a strong wonderful name." Bob said as he smiled at his kids and grandson who was now in his arms. "He is very handsome."

That night Randy held Carly close as she slept they were both happy that their son was very healthy and doing just fine and could come home in about four days. Adam and Laney walked into their house and Laney couldn't help but smile as Ted was sound asleep on the couch with Addi against his chest and she was starting to stir. Laney picked her up while Adam fixed her a bottle and Laney woke up Ted.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?" Ted asked as he stood up.

"Close to 6am. We have a new baby. Go sleep in the guest room Ted and get some sleep." Laney said quietly as she quickly changed her daughter and Adam brought her bottle in and took her and fed his daughter who was starting to go back to sleep.

"Laney babe head up and go back to sleep. I will join you when she goes back down. Thanks Ted." Adam said

"Not a problem. Come on Laney I will walk up with ya." Ted said

Adam smiled at his wife and held Addison close as she finished her bottle and gently burped her when his phone rang and it was John. After talking to him Adam hung up the phone and laid Addi in her crib and watched her sleep for a few minutes before joining his wife in bed. It didn't last long when the doorbell rang and Laney climbed out of bed and walked downstairs only to groan and opened the door only to smack the living hell out of John.

"What the hell?" John asked

"You woke us up damn it Cena" Laney growled

"Someone is still not a morning person." John said only to get the living hell smacked out of him again then heard a giggle. "Landon no hit daddy."

"I'm sorry Laney we didn't know you just got home. Is everything okay with Addison?" Hailey asked as Laney moved and let them in when she heard a loud cry from the nursery.

"Yes she is fine we have a new addition to the family though." Laney said "Let me get her"

"I got her Laney." Ted hollered down.

"Why is DiBiase here?" John asked as he sat down with Landon in his arm now.

"He stayed while we were at the hospital. Carly had the baby last night and we were in the delivery room with her." Adam said as he walked down with Ted right behind him and Addison in her daddy's arms.

"Oh, we should go up and see them later on. Is the baby okay being early?" Hailey asked as she took her niece from Adam.

"She and the baby are just fine. Christain Randal Vincent Orton is here and very healthy. Adam babe where is your phone?" Laney asked

"Here babe" Adam said as he handed her his phone and she found the picture and showed Hailey and John the newest addition.

"He is a cutie. We will head up later. Landon has a doctor's appointment for his 6 months check and we are doing great." Hailey said

Carly was doing great after having the baby who at the moment was wrapped up in his daddy's arms while Carly as taking a shower when Hailey and John came up to see the baby who they were just in love with Christain. Over the next few days Carly and Christain were able to head home and finally settle in as a family. Once everyone was finally settled at home Randy also had to have knee surgery thankfully nothing too major but he was down till 8 weeks after the baby was born.

Over the next few months Landon, Addison and Christain were growing and doing just great and it was also time for everyone to return to RAW. Randy, Adam and John had flown out the week before as they had some media and there was a huge PPV coming up and were working on teaming together for it. Carly and Laney really didn't want to return to work but were thankful that Vince was allowing the babies to come with, and since Hailey returned shortly after Landon was born he came with as well.

"I so don't want to go back Carly." Laney said as they were walking into the hotel with the babies.

"I don't blame you but we really can't leave daddy up with no doctors he might kill our husbands then." Carly said with a laugh.

"I can see it." Laney said "I am thankful that she slept through the flight, she was up most of it last night."

"I am thankful as well, that Christain slept too." Carly said

As the girls got settled into their rooms, Adam and Randy were headed back to the hotel to see their wives and little ones. Since the four normally got a two bedroom suite they decided to get a three bedroom one and the little ones would share the spare. Adam walked into their bedroom and smiled at Laney who was sound asleep with Laney by her side in the bed next to her mommy who was starting to wake up and she was sleeping on her tummy and she saw her daddy and smiled really big.

"Hi baby girl" Adam said quietly and laid down on the bed next to his wife and daughter. Laney opened her eyes and smiled at Adam and they both watched their daughter who was pressing up on her arms and flipped herself over. Addison didn't like that idea and started to cry as it took her by surprise.

"Oh honey it's okay. Let's try that again." Laney said with a smile on her face. Randy was walking in to make sure everything was okay and couldn't help but smile at what his niece was doing and sent a text to Carly who joined them as well.

Addison started to giggle when she did it again and soon she was starting to roll over even more. They then heard a cry from Christain and Randy picked him up and sat him on the floor next to Addison in the living room after he changed him and they talked back and forth as everyone got ready for the night, while they were getting ready Addison flipped herself back over and she started to giggle and Christain did as well. Laney and Carly couldn't help but smile at their little ones as they packed the diaper bags and got ready for the show. This was also the night that they would be introducing the little ones on show, everyone knew that both Carly and Laney had the babies and had only seen pictures of them when they arrived but other than that nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 28

Adam and Randy walked down and brought their rentals around and helped the girls with the babies and soon were taking off for the arena. Randy had spoken with Vince about being able to park in the arena from now on with the little ones as they really didn't want pictures of Christain or Addison on the internet just yet and Vince agreed and then told John the same thing even though they were really good about blocking Landon from all the media. Randy called John who agreed to come help get everyone in for the night and settled into the medic room for the moment both Addison and Christain were sleeping and both Carly and Laney were happy about that as they had things to put up and all.

"Finally I never thought we would get everything put up." Laney said "Thanks for your help Hailey, how and where is Landon?"

"Some where with Johnny, I swear those two are connected at the hip and I couldn't ask for a more helpful John, he is always wanting to help with Landon and I wont complain a bit." Hailey said

"I am the same with Randy he is a wonderful daddy." Carly said

"So is Adam. I didn't even hear her wake up this afternoon or feel her move and she was snuggled into me and then she moved and fell back asleep and was starting to wake up." Laney said as she yawned.

"Is Addi not sleeping through the night yet?" Hailey asked

"For the most part she is. Is Christain?" Laney asked Carly

"Yes for the most part. I am thankful for that. We are introducing them at the start of the show. Hailey have you and John introduced Landon to the Universe?" Carly asked

"Not yet, I know John would like to and I don't blame him. I also don't think that everyone knows that my last name isn't Orton that its been Cena before he was born." Hailey said

"True. Have you and Johnny talked about getting married soon?" Laney asked

"Yes we have set a date for September 21 this year and we can't wait. Would the the two of you stand up with me please?" Hailey asked

"You don't even need to ask you know the answer to that honey." Carly said and hugged Hailey.

"I want you Laney as my Matron of Honor." Hailey said

"You know the answer to that honey yes I would love to stand up beside you on your special day and watch you marry your soulmate." Laney said as she hugged Hailey.

The girls talked for a bit longer and soon enough some stars and diva's alike started to wonder in to get taped up or their injuries from the night before looked at or just to stop and talk as Carly and Laney had the last two weeks off. The show was finally about to start Carly was in Randy's locker room with him while Laney was with Adam and the back up medical was taking over for a while. Laney was changing Addison in to a fresh sleeper that Adam's mom had sent that was black and on the front it had Addison's name and then on the back it had Rated R Superstar on the back done in red. Addison had a smile on her face while Adam was talking to her while Laney changed and she threw on her favorite shirt that was Adam's that she had taken from him.

"Hey that is my shirt." Adam said before he pulled Laney close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"It might be your shirt but it looks sexy on me." Laney quipped back and smiled at her husband.

"Yes it does and I will rip it off later." Adam growled into her ear and Laney just smiled up at her husband. Adam was about to kiss to Laney again when someone started to bang on the door. "What?"

"Lets go lovebirds" Cena yelled

"Damn it Cena you ruined a romantic moment between us." Laney yelled back at him as they walked out of Adam's locker room.

"Oops" John said as he knew that Laney would kick his ass if she was in the mood. Adam glared at John who laughed at one of his good friends and family. It didn't help any that Randy was now in a bad mood and Laney could tell that John had ruined a moment between the Orton's as well.

The couples were ready to head out to the ring, first out were John and Hailey with Landon who was in his mommy's arms and had his face burried in her neck. Randy and Carly headed out a few minutes later, John sat down on the ropes for Carly as Randy helped Carly who was holding Christain and he was some how sleeping through it all and Carly couldn't help but smile down at her son. Adam and Laney walked out with Addison who just had difted off to sleep and was snuggled into Adam. Randy sat on the ropes for both and soon all six were in the ring with their little ones. A few minutes later Vince's music came on and he walked down to the ring and stepped in and took a mic.

"The WWE is a tight family, the superstars, diva's and the rest of crew that travel day in and day out are family, we support each other, simply put a huge family. Out here are three stars that have been like son's to me since they have started working here as well. Adam you raise hell, Randy, you my son created hell with Adam and on your own. John I don't know who is worse you or Orton when raising hell together, all three are my family." Vince said.

"I don't raise hell" Randy protested

"Oh yes you do." Laney said

"I don't do anything all the pranks are his idea" Cena protested

"I find that hard to believe. I am the innocent one here." Adam said with a smile on his face.

"Adam that look doesn't look good on you sorry son." Vince said "The reason you boys are out here is to introduce three little ones to the WWE Family and Universe. Carly dear why don't you start."

"Thanks Daddy. Randy and I would like to introduce to the the WWE Universe Christain Randal Vincent Orton." Carly said "Laney"

"Thanks Carly, Along with Randy and Carly, Adam and I would like to introduce Addison Blayne Copeland to everyone." Laney said with a smile on her face "Johnny"

"I would like for everyone to meet Landon John Cena Hailey and I are blessed to have not only him in our lives but also Christain and Addison who are our niece and nephew." John said.

Vince looked at all three sets of parents and knew that the universe would be shocked for what was to come out of him. "John Hailey, Adam and Laney, I would like it if you would allow your little ones to also call me Papa as that is what my granddaughters and grandson's call me. The four of you are family as well. I love the six of you very much and this is a family night. Paul Steph join us in the ring Linda you too. Shane you and Marrissa bring all the little ones out."

"Thank you Vince." Laney said

"Yes Thanks Vince." John said

"You are family and we wouldn't want it any other way." Vince said as everyone else came out to join the family already in the ring. Vince took Christain and held him close as he was the youngest out of the grand children and Linda couldn't help but smile at everyone who was in the ring with her and the family everyone was complete. It wasn't long and the show had to go on.

That night after the little ones were down, the adults of the group were in the living room talking about storylines and what they think should happen with the storylines and what not. Adam had Laney wrapped up in his arms and she was sound asleep as well. Carly couldn't but laugh at her sister in law as she knew that Laney wasn't getting much sleep as of late because Addison had been getting up more. It wasn't long till the adults were headed to bed.

The next few months passed by very quickly soon it was the time for the wedding of John and Hailey and they couldn't wait. Landon was just starting to walk and he along with Christain and Addison were in the wedding although they were the honorary ring bears and flower girl. It was finally the day of the wedding...


	29. Chapter 29

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 29

The Wedding of Hailey and John...

The morning was finally here it was the wedding of John and Hailey and both were excited. The small problem was now to figure out how in they would get out of bed, not be seen by either set of parents, family and friends. Yes that was right Elaine and Carol pulled you wont be seeing the bride till at the church and well so far from what both Mom's thought everything was going nice and smooth.

Upstairs

John was starting to wake up and snuggled into Hailey even more who was on her side and she was still sleeping. The two had snuck around and since they wanted to wake up with each other they did just that. Elaine thought Hailey was over at their house sound asleep in her bed and Carol thought John was sound asleep in his, boy were they wrong on that. John didn't want to move but it was the day of their wedding and he couldn't wait to have Hailey as his wife. Even though Hailey already had the last name of Cena for the wedding she was still Hailey Orton. John pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and wrapped his arms even tighter around Hailey.

"Hmm" Hailey moaned.

"Shh baby we don't want to get caught." John whishpered before he kissed the back of Hailey's neck again.

"Then stop kissing my neck, you know that turns me on Johnny stop it." Hailey shot back quietly as she rolled to face John who kissed her right away on the lips. Both moaning into it and wanting more but both knew if they got loud they would be caught red handed by their mom's and they didn't want that to happen. After the kiss broke Hailey laid her head down on John's smooth chest and started to drift back off to sleep. She along with Laney and Carly didn't have to be at the spa till nearly noon as that evening around 7pm as both wanted a sunset wedding they would become husband and wife. John wrapped his arms around Hailey and just held her till he heard his front door slam open and ...

"DAMN IT CENA GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT OF BED SO I CAN KICK IT." come out of someone.

"I'M UP JUST NOT OUT YET SUFFER AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" John yelled back "Quick baby into the bathroom where your clothes are." Hailey quickly scrambled out of bed as they both heard foot steps thundering up the stairs and soon the door opened and both Randy and Adam were standing there.

"Get your ass out of bed we have a few things to go and do before you get married." Randy said "Good morning Hailey"

"Keep your mouth shut Randy. I love you Johnny see you later." Hailey said John pulled her in for a quick kiss and she was out the door and headed for her parents.

"Really did that just happen Orton? Did the two of you have to wake me up?" John asked as he pulled his shorts on under the sheets and stood up and walked into the bathroom and pulled his shirt on and soon the three were headed down to eat breakfast. After eating John quickly got into the shower and got cleaned up and soon the three were headed out to play golf.

Hailey pulled into her parents drive and couldn't help but smile as both Carly and Laney were already there as they were getting their little ones out and she couldn't help but smile. Laney smiled at her sister and knew that she had stayed with John as her hair was pulled back and she could just tell that she had woken up.

"Let me guess mom and dad think you are sound asleep in bed in your room right?" Laney asked

"Ugh but yes. Now how do I tell them I have been up since before the sun and dad not know?" Hailey asked

"Tell them after we went out last night you crashed at our house." Carly said with a smile on her face. "Trust me Randy and I had the same problem. Thanks to Laney she covered my ass on that one."

"Yes I did." Laney said "Lets get you into the house and into the shower so we can get to the spa and have some massages and get our hair and nails done."

Hailey slipped into the house thankfully unnoticed and soon the girls were headed towards the spa to enjoy their relaxing day. While the girls were relaxing, John Randy and Adam were out eating lunch and then played a round of golf then finally headed towards the spa as the girls had gotten them massages as well. There was no way the boys would admit it but they always found it relaxing and when their wives it was another story.

The day slowly slipped passed by, after the girls had lunch they got their nails done, Hailey had her hair and they were having a good time. John on the other hand was a complete mess. Randy was trying everything he could and so far nothing was working. Adam pulled Randy aside and looked at his brother in law.

"What do you have in mind Adam?" Randy asked as he ran a hand of his face.

"What about a few shots of crown or tuaca?" Adam asked

"Hell why not. I calmed me down as I was flipped out that Vince would shoot me before he walked Carly down to me." Randy said

"I recall that." Adam said while getting down the shot glasses and Randy grabbed the bottles of crown and tuaca and they headed back upstairs. Only to find John pacing and with that Randy almost knocked him out.

John looked at the two married brother in laws and shook his head no at what Adam was holding. "I'm fine guys really." John said as he rubbed his hands up and down his face. "Just nervous that Hailey doesn't want this."

"John I should knock you the fuck out for that comment, but I wont. I know that you love Hailey and that she is so far deep in love with you I couldn't snap her out of it even if I wanted to, don't worry I wont but I know the love you two have for each other is real and I am truly happy for you both." Randy said

Adam set the shot glasses down and poured them each a shot of tuaca and handed the other two glasses to Randy and John. "John my man welcome to the club, you are marrying the woman of your dreams and the two of you are very happy. The two of you are very much in love with each other and Landon loves his parents very much. I toast to you my dear friend as you get married to a wonderful woman who completes you." The three clinked the glasses together and then tapped them on the dresser and then took the shots. Randy then poured them each another one.

"To my best friend who has finally found happiness with Hailey and Landon. Please take care of them and always honor your marriage. I have never seen Hailey this happy and that my dear friend is because of you." Randy said as they tapped their glasses again on the dresser and then downed the shots. Adam looked at the clock and knew that if they didn't leave in the next ten minutes his wife would kill them.

Hailey was in the bridal room at the church with Laney and Carly and she couldn't help but smile at her sister and sister in law. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams and she couldn't wait. Laney popped open a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. "Hailey I am so happy for you as your marrying your best friend, your lover and the father of Landon. John will always treat you right. I know you are very happy and deeply in love with him. I wish you true happiness and I love you sweetie."

"Ah thank you Laney. I love you too. You are right John does love me as much as I love him." Hailey said as she hugged Laney close.

"Hailey, I love you as my sister as well. Your love for John is deep and I know his love is the same for you as well. True happiness only comes in the rarest forms and it is a blessing to know that you have someone who will not only care about you and Landon. John will always make sure you are happy. I also wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you Hailey." Carly said to her sister in law and hugged Hailey as well.

"Thank you Carly, I love you too." Hailey said

"Okay enough sappiness lets get this show on the road. We still need to get you in your dress." Laney said as Hailey shook her head at her sister.

It wasn't long and the wedding was finally taking place in the garden at their church. Bob stood at the back of the church when Carly and Adam walked down as John had Randy as his best man and Hailey had Laney as her Matron of Honor. The weather was beautiful and Landon along with Addison and Christain were sitting with the grandparents and almost asleep.

"Darling are you ready?" Bob asked

"Yes I am daddy. I am ready to marry the man of my dreams." Hailey said as she smiled up at her dad.

"Your mom and I are so proud of you and Johnny." Bob said

The music started and soon it was time for Hailey to take her place beside John as they said their vows to each other. The pastor opened with a prayer and then looked at the couple and smiled at them both. As he nodded at John as it was time to say his vows.

"Hailey, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I love you." John said as tears were streaming down his face.

"John, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I love you." Hailey said as tears were threating to fall down her face.

"John and Hailey have professed their love to each other and also placed rings on their rings as symbols of their endless love for each other. I will now pronounce them as husband and wife. John you may kiss your bride."

John cupped Hailey's face and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips as everyone clapped. "May I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs John Cena."

The rest of the evening was spent with the couple as they celebrated their marriage. John finally led Hailey out on the dance floor for their first dance and they swayed to the music as they held each other close. The rest of the night was a huge party, the little ones stayed for a bit before going with the babysitter and then Elaine and Carol were going to keep Landon for Hailey and John while they went on their honeymoon.


	30. Chapter 30

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 30

Six Months Later

Laney was pacing the medical room at the arena with Addison in her arms as she was fighting sleep and only wanted her mommy. During the last six months both Addison and Christain turned one, they were constantly on the move and neither one of them ever slowed down. Adam and Randy were constantly chasing them down and in turn that wore their daddies down. Landon was no help either as he was constantly running everywhere and Hailey couldn't keep up with him any longer as she was close to four months pregnant with her and John's second baby and they couldn't wait.

Adam walked into the medical room and smiled at Laney who was still pacing with Addison who just closed her eyes. Adam walked over and pressed a light kiss to Laney's lips and took his daughter since she was now sleeping and held her close so Laney could get some work done. "Baby do you mind if I take her to my dressing room and lay her down in the pack and play till my match and I will bring her back?"

"Thank you honey. Mom is flying out and going to take her back home as I am not sleeping much." Laney said and Adam just smiled. Laney hadn't been sleeping due to Addison who had been teething, not sleeping and constantly wanting her mommy, sure she would go to her daddy but she at most times only wanted mommy. "I love you Adam"

"I love you babe. See you in a bit. I need my ankle wrapped as well but will do that after a bit." Adam said and then pressed another kiss to her lips and grabbed Addison's blanket and stuffed puppy and walked out the door and smiled at Randy and Carly who were walking in.

Randy could tell that Laney was tired and pulled his sister in for a hug and held her close. Carly knew how drained Laney was and told her to lay down and Randy helped her lay down then got a heated blanket and a pillow and after he covered her up she was out like a light. Carly called Baylee into help and Randy helped where he could. It was nearly an hour later when Adam walked in with Addison who was wide awake.

"Momma" Addison said as she saw that her mommy was still sleeping.

"Everything okay Carly? Momma is fine sweets" Adam said and set his daughter down who walked over and smacked her Uncle Randy on the leg and kept poking him till he picked her up.

"She is fine Adam just really tired. Let her sleep we can keep and eye on Addison." Carly said

"Oh. Yes she isn't sleeping much due to Addi here. By chance can you wrap my left ankle?" Adam asked

"Sure have a seat and all." Carly said then waited till Adam sat down and she wrapped his ankle and sent him on his way to get ready for his match. "Addi you have to let momma sleep sweetie."

"No sleep momma, play." Addison said and walked over to her mom and wanted to snuggle with her and climbed under the covers with Laney and cuddled up to Laney who had woken up some and wrapped her arms around her daughter and they both drifted back off.

That night was busy. Many different stars came in with injuries some small and some huge ones. Addison was finally in with Landon and Christain who were playing with Stephanie and her girls so both Carly and Laney were able to work. Adam walked in and pressed a kiss to Laney's lips and held her close and said that her mom just arrived that John had picked her up and she was playing in with the little one and spending sometime with Linda who had come out on tour as well.

"Hmm tonight just sleep baby." Laney said as she walked down to the curtain with Adam.

"I agree baby we both need sleep. I love you." Adam said and kissed Laney quickly and his music hit. Laney couldn't help but smile at her husband and kissed him quickly before he left for the ring.

Laney quickly headed back down to the medical room and both she and Carly had a moment thanks to Baylee who was in helping and Adam was up against the Big Show and so far the match was going well Laney saw Adam twist his ankle then after being thrown out of the ring he landed wrong on it and he felt a snap and she saw it happen, the ref called the match and two ref's helped Adam back. Laney could tell that he was in a huge amount of pain and called the medics and she rode with him to the hospital and soon it was shown that Adam had ruptured his Achilles Tendon and needed surgery. Adam had just gone back to surgery and Laney walked out to the surgical waiting room and had tears slipping down her face as she was upset and scared for Adam. Carly and Randy were right behind the medics when they brought Adam in and Carly stood up and hugged Laney close then Randy both were worried as well.

"Adam just went back for surgery. He ruptured his Achilles Tendon." Laney said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry honey, just breathe it will be okay." Carly said as she started to rub her hand up and down Laney's back to comfort her as she could tell that her sister in law was really upset and nervous.

"They said the surgery would last close to three and half hours." Laney said

Soon the waiting room was filled with their family, Judy called and said that she would fly in as soon as Laney and Adam were back in St Louis and to please keep her updated with information. Addison and Christain were walking around the waiting room and talking with everyone and both Carly and Laney couldn't help but smile at their little ones. Landon was crashed against his mommy who in turn had her head on John's shoulder and she was sleeping as well. Hailey was doing great in the pregnancy and they had decided not to find out what they were having which was not only driving Elaine up the wall but also Carol as well.

Adam hadn't been in surgery long when Laney started to feel light headed and she laid her head in her hands and started to rub her temples hoping the feeling would pass. Over the last few days she hadn't been feeling good over the last few days and been sick for a few of them thinking it was the flu as some of the roster had been sick as well.

"Laney dear are you okay honey?" Elaine asked as she sat down by her daughter

"Just worn out mom. Not sleeping good and Little Miss here is up at night more lately." Laney said as she looked up at her mom and smiled at Addison who was now sleeping against her Uncle John.

"I can see that honey, she is constantly on the move now." Elaine said

"I'm going to grab me something to drink be right back." Laney said and stood up and started to feel even more light headed and fainted.

"Carly." Randy said as he knelt by his sister.

Carly quickly found Laney's pulse and saw that she was breathing and the nurse checked her over and said that she wanted to have her seen down in the ER. Laney was coming around and Carly asked how she felt and she said light headed, the nurse quickly got a wheel chair and pushed her down and Carly said she would go with and asked Randy to keep them updated on Adam. After getting into a room the doctor walked in right away.

"Hi Laney I am Dr Shelly Storm how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down.

"Hi. I am really drained and still light headed and also nauseated." Laney said

"That isn't good. Why don't I do a once over and draw some blood and we can go from there how does that sound?" Dr Storm asked

"That is fine." Laney said as the doctor handed her a gown and told her only her she could leave her bra and panties on.

Laney looked at Carly who just smiled at her sister in law and changed quickly then sat back down on the bed there in the room and sighed. "I hate gowns Carly."

"I know you do honey, I am not a fan of them as well. Hopefully nothing is wrong. I haven't been feeling the best here the last few days as well." Carly said as there was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in to grab a round of vitals and draw blood from Laney.

"The doctor will be back in shortly do you need anything?" she asked

"A blanket would be nice." Laney said

"Sure I will get you a heated blanket for you both." she said with a smile and walked out and a few minutes later back in with two warm blankets and handed them to the girls.

"Maybe you should be seen as well." Laney said quietly as they waited for the doctor to come back in.

"I might honey. Lets just see what is going on with you first." Carly said

It was a few minutes later that Dr Storm was walking back in the room and the girls were talking about some of the talent and the doctor couldn't help but over hear the conversation."I am sorry but I couldn't help but over hear that you two are on the medical team for Monday Night RAW."

"Yes we are I am the head doctor as is my sister in law here." Laney said with a smile

"That is amazing. My daughter is in love with Randy Orton and Adam Copeland and my son is with John Cena." Dr Storm said "I have your labs back Laney. I always run a pregnancy test on all my female patients and yours came back positive."

"Are you sure?" Laney asked

"Yes I am dear. Let me listen to your heart and lungs and see if we can't find out how far along you are and do a sono." Dr Storm said

It wasn't long and Dr Storm was pleased with Laney's heart and lungs as they were pretty clear and asked Laney to lay back and pressed around on her stomach and could feel the harden arena of her uterus and asked if she could do a cervical exam which was fine by Laney. After that was done she did a sono and Laney was 13 weeks into the pregnancy and due on November 13 and both mom and baby were doing okay. "Laney you and your baby are very healthy, the fluid is wonderful and the baby's heartbeat is very strong. I read in the nurses notes that you get migraines, what you take for pain is just fine as it doesn't go across the placenta."

"That is good to know. I will call my doctor when we get home and all and go from there. Thank you so much for this." Laney said "Can I by chance have some pictures to show my husband once he is feeling better?"

"Sure. Is there anything else that I can do for you two ladies tonight?" Dr Storm asked

"Actually I was hoping that since we are in here that you might be able to take a look at me as well. I haven't been feeling the best." Carly said

"Sure. Laney why don't you get redressed and Carly here is a gown and I will have my nurse draw blood again." Dr Storm said and handed Carly a gown and smiled at the girls then walked out the door.

"I can't believe that we are having another baby, lets hope for a smooth pregnancy." Laney said as she quickly got dressed and placed a hand on her lower stomach. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't as well. As I know you and Randy want another baby."

"I know." Carly said as she changed quickly and the nurse popped her head in and drew blood quickly and told them that Dr Storm would be back in shortly.

Laney was thinking about Adam and sent Randy a text and asked how Adam was doing if there were any updates. Randy called Laney back and said that the nurse was just in and said that Adam was doing just fine and that Addison was still crashed against her Uncle John while Christain was crashed against his his dad's shoulder and sleeping soundly.

It was a few minutes later when Dr Storm walked in and smiled at Carly and she had her answer. "How many weeks am I?" Carly asked

"I would say close to 12. I want to listen to your heart and lungs and then if it is okay with you check your cervix and do a sono as well." Dr Storm said

Carly said that was fine and soon they were hearing the baby's heartbeat and as the doctor did the sono she was right Carly was 12 weeks and doing just fine. "I will give you pictures as well as scripts for anti nausea and prenatal. If you need anything else while you are here please let my office know I am on the same floor that your husband will be on Laney. I just checked with the surgeon and he is doing just fine. The surgeon is my husband and I have arranged for Adam to have a private room."

"Thank you so much. Can I at least stay up here with him?" Laney asked

"I make sure there is a spare bed in the room and all. Do you have clothes to change into and clothes for Adam? I know that Mark will let him change into a pair of basketball shorts and a sleevelss shirt." Dr Storm said

"I can run to the hotel and get things do you know how much time I might have?" Laney asked as she slipped her sandals on.

"One more hour dear I would have someone go with you." Dr Storm said "Here is my cell phone number incase you start to feel light headed again while you are here tonight and while Adam is in the hospital for the next few days."

Laney nodded her head in agreement and she and Carly headed up to the waiting room. Randy stood up and hugged Carly close and smiled at her when she nodded her head in agreement to what he whispered in her ear and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Laney explained that it was from the stress and not feeling so good over the last few days and not getting enough sleep. Carly asked for the keys to the rental and she and Laney quickly took off and headed to the hotel and grabbed clothes quickly. Laney grabbed her two pillows and then loaded her rental and soon the girls were headed back to the hospital. It was nearly 45 minutes after the girls made it back that the surgeon was walking into talk to Laney.

"Laney Copeland" he asked

"I am Laney how is Adam?" she asked as she stood up

"Have a seat. Adam is doing just fine he did great through the surgery and I expect a full recovery. Adam will be out for close to 9 months for action. I do know that you are one of the doctors on RAW and he can travel and help with your daughter. I will place him in a walking boot when you leave here but till then he is in a cast and stitches come out in two weeks and in four he can start therapy." Dr Lancet said

"Okay that is good to know. How much longer till he is in his room?" Laney asked

"Probably another hour, we will move him up. You are more than welcome to sit with him in recovery though." Dr Lancet said

"I will do that." Laney said

"I will have the nurse come get you once he is settled."Dr Lancet said and smiled at Laney and walked out.

"Laney do you want us to stay till he is in his room?" Randy asked

"Go get Christain settled then you can come back unless mom and dad are making the drive back tonight?" Laney said

"Randy we have a rental and we will get the little ones to bed. Laney dear go be with Adam and please tell him we love him." Elaine said

"Okay. John go take Hailey to the hotel and get some sleep." Laney said

"I have to wake her up now." John said

"Already awake getting kicked by both baby and Landon." Hailey said

It wasn't long and Laney was taken back by the nurse to sit with Adam she moved the chair and slipped her hand in his and watched him sleep. The nurses came and went and brought Laney a warm blanket and she watched as they listened to his heart and lungs and she couldn't resist. "I would like to take a listen is that okay?"

"Sure let me get you a new stethoscope and you can listen to him." Kelly said as she walked off and grabbed a new one for her. "Here I didn't realize you were a doctor or nurse."

"Doctor I work as the head doctor on Monday Night RAW" Laney said with a smile then listened to her husband and was happy that he was nice and clear and he was breathing nice and steady.

The nurse smiled at Laney as she sat back down and took Adam's hand into hers and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Adam was starting to wake up and squeezed Laney's hand.

"Hey sweetie" Laney said as she stood up and pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead and he couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"How did surgery go?" Adam asked

"Good. Let me get your nurse." Laney said and walked over and let his nurse know that he was awake.

The nurse walked over and checked Adam over and grabbed a round of vitals and soon they were moving Adam up to his own room. Laney was thankful that she was starting to feel better and that Adam was now awake and being transfered up to his own room for the night.


	31. Chapter 31

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 31

It wasn't very long till Adam was finally in a private room for the next few days. While he was in recovery he with the help of Laney and his nurse was able to change and get up with the use of crutches and use the bathroom. For the short time that Adam was in recovery the nurse he had was pretty nice and easy going and was very easy to get along with. Adam just received more pain medications when his doctor walked in to check on him and smiled when Laney had a stethoscope around her neck. He listened to Adam one more time and then said it was okay to move him up. Adam was slowly drifting off when he was moved to his room and the nurse smiled at the couple and said that his nurse for the night would be in shortly. Adam could tell that something was bothering Laney.

"Laney honey what is wrong?" Adam asked as he sat up in bed more.

"Nothing now. Just worried about you honey. Your nurse should be in soon." Laney told him.

As if on cue the nurse for the night walked in and introduced herself as Taylor."I am Taylor and I will be for your nurse for the night. Is it okay with you Mr. Copeland that I get a round of vitals?" she asked

"That is fine. Please call me Adam. This is my wife Laney. Don't be shocked if you catch her checking me over as she is a doctor for Monday Night RAW" Adam said

Taylor couldn't help but smile at the couple. As she started the blood pressure machine she also took Adam's temp and smiled when it came back normal. "It's habit."

"That is fine by me." Taylor said." I am a huge fan of RAW and you happened to be my one of my top three favorites."

Adam couldn't help but smile even more and Laney shook her head at her husband. "Laney are you staying the night?" Taylor asked

"I am. By chance can I get a hospital bed or cot?" Laney asked

"Sure. Let me get help with the extra bed and I will get more blankets and pillows. We can even push the beds together. They have this feature that where they can lock together for bigger patients but now you two can sleep next to each other." Taylor stated. It was a few minutes after the nurse left that Adam could tell that Laney wasn't feeling good. he was about to say something when two nurses walked in with the extra bed. Taylor asked Laney what side of Adam's chest she always slept on and Laney said his left side. "Dr Storm approved of it and all. You also have two visitors."

After Taylor walked out Laney climbed on the bed next to Adam and laid her head on his shoulder while Randy and Carly walked into the room with Laney's pillows and their bag of clean clothes. Carly and Randy didnt' stay long but said that the four of them had the next four weeks off, that Vince granted them the time off to let Adam heal and also because both Randy and Carly were completely worn out from traveling and wanted everyone refreshed for when they came back. After Randy said they would be back up tomorrow they headed out and back to the hotel.

"Laney baby what is wrong?" Adam asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing babe. I just have a massive migraine, but there is something you need to know." Laney said

"Oh what is that?" Adam asked "After you tell me you are getting checked out."

" I wont argue with that Adam. While you were in surgery, I started to feel light headed and stood up to go and get me something to drink well I fainted. Carly walked me down to the ER and after being checked over I found out that we are 13 weeks pregnant baby." Laney said as tears started to stream down her face. Adam smiled down at his wife who he was deeply in love with and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Really we are having another baby?" Adam asked and placed a hand on the baby. Laney just nodded her head in agreement as she smiled. "I am happy honey. I love you." as he pushed the call light button on the bed. It was a few minutes later when Taylor walked into the room and smiled at the couple.

"What can I help you with Adam?" Taylor asked

"Laney isn't feeling good, as she has a massive migraine. Can we help her? Also my pain is coming back pretty strong." Adam said

"Let me get Dr Storm for you Laney. Dr Lancet is writing your orders now Adam and I will get the pain pump hooked up soon with Demoral and all." Taylor said as she checked on Adam's IV bag and his vitals one more time.

Laney moved to the side of the bed so she could use the bathroom but she was also feeling light headed again. As she stood up she fainted again. "LANEY" Adam cried out.

Taylor rushed around and quickly started to tend to Laney after finding her pulse and making sure she was breathing okay she hit the call light and took her blood pressure as it was pretty low. A few nurses walked in and helped Taylor get Laney back on the bed as Dr Storm walked in and checked Laney over as she started to come around "Adam" she said quietly.

"Shh dear I am here. Let the doctor check you over." Adam said as he held her hand as the doctor listened to her heart and lungs.

"Laney dear how do you feel?" Dr Storm asked

"Like shit. I had to use the bathroom and was feeling light headed as I also have a massive migraine. I got up to use the bathroom and fainted." Laney said

"That isn't good dear. Since you fainted while Adam was in surgery I am admitting you and will have Taylor here start an IV you don't have to change." Dr Storm said with a smile

"Okay that is fine. Will you listen to the baby please?" Laney asked as Dr Storm helped Laney up so she could use the bathroom. Once Laney was back in bed and Taylor started an IV Dr Storm found the baby's heartbeat and was pleased with what she heard. "I would like to run a bag of fluids in and you need to eat something as well. I will give you a small dose of pain medication now then you both need to eat."

Taylor brought both Adam and Laney a menu that they could choose from and even though nothing sounded good to Laney she still found something to eat along with a sprite to drink. Adam barely touched his food as he was pretty worried about Laney. It wasn't long till the couple were sound asleep in each other's arms. Laney was starting to feel worse and pushed the call light and since Adam was sound asleep when Taylor walked in.

"Laney what is wrong?" Taylor asked quietly

"My head still hurts and all. I also have to use the bathroom and all." Laney said

"Well I can help you up and we can take the bag of fluids off of you for the night." Taylor said "After you are back in bed I will get vitals on you and listened to the baby then I can give you more medication to help with your migraine." Laney took it slow when walking to the bathroom and after using it she finally got comfy again back in bed and after Taylor listened to the baby who was nice and content. Taylor was able to give more pain medications to Laney then checked Adam over and left the couple alone.

Randy was pulling into the hotel parking lot and walked around and helped Carly out and pulled her into his arms as he pinned her up against the rental. "I am excited baby. How are you feeling?"

"Drained and a little off. Other than that okay. Randy I love you." Carly said

"Hmm I love you too baby." Randy said right before he pressed a light kiss to her lips and soon they were walking hand and hand up to their hotel room for the night. Both were thankful that Linda and Vince were keeping Christain for the night and that Randy's parents had Addison as well. "I want you baby."

"Then take me Randal." Carly said once they were inside their room. Carly stripped off her shirt and threw it at Randy who caught it and threw it on the ground. Carly then took her jeans off and kicked them aside as Randy took his shirt and jeans off, Carly then unhooked her bra and smiled at Randy as she peeled the purple lace off her breast and flung her bra at him as well, then when he reached for her to take off her panties she smacked his hand away and stripped out of them as well. Randy reached for his wife and pulled her close she could feel how hard he was against her lower stomach as she wiggled out of his vice like grip and knelt in front of her husband and took his boxer briefs off and smiled when she was met with his hardness. Carly licked from the base of the shaft all the way to the tip and then licked his slit as wiggled her tongue over it as Randy moaned. Carly moaned when she took him in her mouth and started to slowly bob up and down on him she looked up at Randy with half lidded eyes and he about lost it as he pulled her up and laid her on the bed and spread her legs apart and kissed is way down to her smooth pussy. "Two can play at this game baby."

Carly moaned as he started to rub a finger up and down her slit as he wouldn't slip a finger into her depths, play with her clit she wiggled in pleasure. Randy rubbed her folds just enough for them to part and moisten before inserting one, then two fingers deep inside of her. He scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes Randy don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Carly kept moaning in pleasure as Randy enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. Randy could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Carly as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick them clean. Randy loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eatting her pussy. He hummed as he munched away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held Randy's head in place. Randy stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips. As he slipped into her depths as the couple started to make love to each other. Randy was close and could tell that Carly was as well, she reached down and started to play with her clit which threw her over the edge in pleasure. "I'm cumming Randy." Carly cried out as husband and wife came together. Randy rolled off of his wife not wanting to put too much pressure on her or the baby.

"You my dear are amazing." Randy said before pulling the covers up around them and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"So are you Randy. I love you." Carly said quietly

"I love you Carly and our baby that is growing inside of you." Randy said as he pressed another light kiss to her forehead and he could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep. Randy let sleep claim him.

The next moring came early for nearly everyone but Adam and Laney who were both still sleeping. During the middle of the night Laney was even in more pain and started to get sick from the migraine and Dr Storm was able to give her a pretty heavy dose of medication and she was finally sleeping with her head against' Adam's chest who was doing pretty good. Even though his ankle hurt like a bitch he was thankful that he was able to get up and move some on crutches. Taylor was able to help Adam get up and use the bathroom and finally got him settled in bed and took the bag of fluids off and it wasn't much long till he was sound asleep as well. Elaine was up with Addison who was walking around the hotel room asking for her daddy and momma. Elaine tried her hardest to explain that daddy was in the hospital and that they would leave here soon to go and see daddy and momma. Which made Addison cry even more. After having breakfast Elaine and Bob headed up to the hospital with Addison so they could see them before hitting the road back to St Louis as they had driven down for the show. Bob was pulling into the hospital parking lot and he got Addison out when she spotted her Uncle Teddy walking towards them.

"Teddy" Addison screamed. Ted picked the little girl up and held her close and the three of them walked into the hospital.

"I have Adam's room number and all. How was Addi last night?" Ted asked

"She was pretty good. Ted how are you?" Elaine asked

"Angel grandma silly girl" Addison said as Ted set her down so she could walk. It was a few minutes later when they were walking up to the floor and to the room where a nurse was getting vitals on both Adam and Laney.

"My ankle hurts baby?" Adam complained

"I know it does honey. Just relax maybe Kiley can help with the pain." Laney said as she saw her mom and dad walking up with Ted holding their daughter.

"I can I will be back with a shot and then I can give you a boost of it as well. Adam if the pain doesn't get better let me know and I can see what Dr Lancet would like to do." Kiley said

"Okay sorry for being rude or mean. I just dont like being cooped up." Adam said.

"It's okay. Laney do you need anything but something to eat?" Kiley asked as she handed them both menus to look over and both ended up ording biscut and gravy with chocolate milk and since Addison was now sitting between the two she ordered more as well.

"Mom how was Addi last night?" Laney asked as she watched her daughter climb into Adam's lap and snuggle into her daddy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel momma." Addison told her.

"I have no doubt of that." Adam said as he kissed the top of her head.

"She was just fine. How are you feeling Adam?" Elaine asked

"In a lot of pain. I don't know if I didn't use the pain meds right last night or they stopped working. It doesn't help I am now worried about Laney here." Adam said

"Pain isn't good. Why are you worried about Laney?" Bob asked

"We might as well tell them honey." Laney said and Adam just nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell us what dear?" Elaine asked

"I am 13 weeks pregnant with our second baby." Laney said with a smile on her face. As soon as that was said Elaine stood up and hugged both Adam and Laney and said they would just take Addison home with them tonight and keep her for two weeks that way Adam could get adjusted back at home and they were taking it easy.

It as a few minutes after hearing the news. Kiley returnend with food for the couple and some for Addison as well. Addison ate nearly everything and drank all her milk which didn't surprise her parents as well. After they ate Addison hugged both of her parents bye and Elaine said that she would also go to the store once they were home and to call when they were both release. It wasn't much longer after that that Kiley came in and got around of vitals and the doctors came in to see how the couple were doing. Dr Lancet wasn't happy that Adam was in a bunch of pain and wrote new orders for him as Dr Storm checked Laney over and said that she could have pain meds as needed as she still had her migraine as well. As the couple started to drift back off to sleep in each other's arms Vince and Linda along with Randy and Carly walked into the room. Vince understood and said that they all needed the time off and since both girls were pregnant again he thought about moving them to creative that way they could work at home for the rest of their pregnancies then come back and work medical when they were ready. Both Carly and Laney were happy with what Vince said and hugged him. Linda also told Randy and Carly that they were headed back to St Louis and would be staying with Bob and Elaine till the four came home as Carly and Randy's bus had broken down and they were going to ride back with Adam and Laney in a few more days.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been stuck on it and with some writers block as well. I hope you all enjoy and if you have any ideas on what you would like to see please let me know. Other than that read and review please. Also keep your eyes open for a Jeff Hardy Story that will be coming soon... Then to follow that is Matt Hardy's story that follow's Jeff's story. Mini series. **

**It doesnt' help that I have been in and out of the ER with some massive migraines and haven't been able to write all that much! **

**Kinley Orton**


	32. Chapter 32

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 32

Getting Released

Well trying too...

Adam was more than ready to head home after having surgery. The only problem so far was the surgeon hadn't been in yet, the nurse hadn't done the cast. Laney was walking around gathering things while Randy was laughing at Adam. Carly was back at the hotel getting their bags packed and on the phone with Vince about everything and she was just pleased that he was allowing Randy only to do PPV's right now.

"Randal quit making fun of Adam." Laney said as she sat down next to Adam on the bed and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Why he made fun of me." Randy protested

"That is because it is so easy. You scream like a little girl." Adam smarted off

"So do you so quit your bitchin. At least I got some last night." Randy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah true, but Laney isn't feeling the best and I don't want to put too much pressure on her or the baby." Adam said not realizing he just told Randy that they were expecting again. Randy smiled at Laney and was happy for them. Laney just glared at her husband and flicked his toe that was sticking out of the bandage and smirked at him.

"You do that way too well baby. Come here and lay down with me before you need another shot." Adam said

"Too late my head is pounding and well we still have to wait for the doctor to come in and clear you." Laney said as she laid down next Adam even more and he started to rub his hand up and down her back. It wasn't a few minutes later that Dr Lancet walked in and talked to the couple explaining that he would put Adam in a cast and in two weeks he could have it removed and stitches taken out then put in a walking cast. That made the couple happy. Dr Lancet then checked Laney over and since they were still in the hospital he decided with the couple that they would keep them over night and send then home in the morning. The nurse came down and was able to give Laney some pain medication that would help with her head then Adam as well as he ankle was hurting he just hadn't said anything.

It wasn't long till both Adam and Laney were sound asleep in each other's arms and Randy was stretched out in the recliner and the nurse had been in to check on Laney and pushed different medication and covered Randy up. Since Carly was still at the hotel she was walking out of the room when Baylee stopped her. They talked on the way to the car and Carly hugged Baylee when she asked if it was true that they were taking a year off. Carly said it was for the best that they wanted to be home with their families. Baylee understood and said that she would miss them. Carly headed for the hospital hoping that everyone would be able to head to the hotel for the night then home on the bus tomorrow.

Carly walked into the hospital room and couldn't help but smile as she walked into the room and the sight of Adam and Laney who were sound asleep in each other's arms. Randy was laying in the recliner stretched out. It was a few minutes later when Randy was walking up and they walked down to grab something to eat. It wasn't long after the couple left that Adam was waking up and soon called the nurse in who helped him up to use the bathroom then they got started on his cast and he decided to go with a royal blue color as he knew that once Addison saw her daddy had a cast she would want to color and chose a dark color. The next day came quickly and both Adam and Laney were dismissed and finally the four were on the way home to St Louis.

As the next few months passed Adam had his stitches taken out had to have surgery again to pin his ankle in place and was back in a cast for the next six weeks and it was also time for WrestleMania and they were headed to it as Adam was doing signings and both Carly and Laney were traveling with their husbands to watch the matches. So far Randy wasn't booked for a match but had to be there for the hall of fame.

WrestleMania 29

April 7th was quickly approaching and everyone was excited that John had won the rumble. Randy had flown out for the match and was eliminated by either John or Ryback he couldn't recall which, he was just loving the fact that he was at home with his family and watching his son grow up. John was taking time off after Mania and since Hailey was due in a month he was more than ready to take time off and spend it with the family.

Hailey, Laney, and Carly had all been cleared to travel. Hailey had been cleared to travel till she was in her 8th month and that was now but they wanted to get through Mania then Landon was staying Boston till after the baby was born with Carol and John Sr as they wanted to keep him. Both John and Hailey were hoping that she didn't go into labor till after Mania was done and over with. The girls had their Hall of Fame dresses made just for them because of the pregnancies and they loved them. Each of the boy's tuxes their ties matched. Adam was still in his walking cast and couldn't wait till after Mania as done and over with because his cast was finally coming off. The doctor was pleased with the way he was healing and after taking several x-rays and having to have his cast back on he was thankful that everything was healing right and that his cast was a nice dark color as Addison loved to color on it. Matter of fact she was so happy she could color she had gotten ahold of her mommy's nail polish and had painted his toe nails a pretty blue to match his cast, she also had a bit of help from her Uncle Randy and so far Adam hadn't found out.

It was finally the week of WrestleMania and everyone had headed out to New Jersey New York for the week long fan fest and Randy, Adam, and John couldn't wait. This is the time where they became fans themselves. Judy was flying in to help with Laney with Addison, Elaine was helping with Christain and Linda was flying in to help as well. Carol was flying out to help with Landon.

Adam and Laney were getting around for the day as Adam had a signing and Laney and Addison were going to the signing as well as they were to going to walk around and have some fun. Judy was riding with them and going to walk around and then spend the rest of the afternoon together.

"Baby does this look good?" Adam asked as he finally pulled on a dark blue shirt and then shaved.

"Yes honey it looks fine." Laney said as she pulled on her dark boots over her skinny jeans and then pulled a different shirt on as the one she had on barely fitted her anymore. "You know your son is driving me up the wall right now constantly kicking me and moving all the time." Adam placed his hand on his wife's nicely showing stomach and was kicked right away.

"Momma baby?" Addison asked as she kissed her mommy's stomach that was showing nicely

"Yes Addi mommy is having a baby." Adam said as he crouched down on the floor and Addison took off running to her daddy and almost knocked him down and he just picked her up. "Promise me you wont carry her."

"I wont baby the stroller is in the car and your mom is helping out as mom is already over there with dad and Linda is helping with Christain and Carol with Landon. I am happy we are all here and spending the time together." Laney said "We had better head out as your signing is at 2 and its nearly 11am honey and we can walk around for a bit."

As they finally headed out they all were finally over at the convention hall that had been turned into the ultimate fan center and interaction. After finding the table where Adam was doing his signing they were able to park the stroller and walk around. Judy was with Carol, Elaine and Linda as they were having lunch together.

Addison was walking between her parents when she spotted her Uncle Randy who was just about done with his signing and she let go of her daddy's hand and crawled under the table and into her Uncle's lap and smiled up at him. Randy stood up and hugged his niece close and Carly couldn't help and snapped a picture of the two as Addison had her arms wrapped around his neck and squeezing it tightly. "Where is mommy and daddy Addi?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she wiggled down and climbed down and soon was running off towards her daddy who was now crouched down again and knocked him over this time. Adam couldn't help but laugh at his daughter. Soon the three little ones were playing in the ring. Christain was doing his daddy's pose, Landon was doing John's move you can't see me and Addison was just looking at both of her cousins and out of no where she ran to Landon and speared him with out him knowing what was going on.

Vince was standing by Carly and Randy and was shocked this had happened. All three little ones started laughing. It wasn't long till Addison decided to do the same thing to Christain. After that happened, Adam, Randy and John got into the ring and laid down on the mat and Addison was now wrapped up in her daddy's arms, Christain was snuggled into Randy's chest and Landon was almost asleep against John. Vince coudn't help but smile at what was happening in his ring and let the six be. Carly, Laney and Hailey headed to lunch and decided to go eat while the six were sound asleep in the ring. One of the main photographers had captured it all on film. That night as every headed to bed as tomorrow as the hall of fame and the Grandma's were headed to the show as well and Becky and Nathan and one of the other's stars daughters were going to help out while everyone was at the show.

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update this story as I have been stuck on it! Any ideas please send my way thanks. It will be ending soon...


	33. Chapter 33

It's Their Love Story

Chapter 33

It was the night after Mania, everyone was at the arena for Monday Night Raw and the girls were in the locker room and Hailey wasn't in the best of moods. John had a match that night against Randy and Vince agreed for some odd reason for it to end in a draw that way both boys were off and spending time with their families.

"I will so kill you Johnny." Hailey said as she readjusted herself of the couch.

"What is wrong honey?" Carly asked as she got up and sat down by Hailey and placed a hand on her soon to be born niece.

"I so want her born. I am done being pregnant." Hailey said "I can't sleep as she keeps me up all night kicking me, John pissed me off this morning while sleeping on his stomach and I want her here damn it."

"You have four more weeks dear it will be okay." Laney said as she walked over and sat down by Hailey and hugged her sister close. "Did the two of you figure out a name for your little girl?"

"Yes Sarah Kathryn. Oh that hurts." Hailey said as she breathed through a contraction. "Also contracting."

Carly and Laney looked at each other and knew that Hailey was in labor. Thankfully Judy, Elaine were back at the hotel with the little ones, while Carol and John Sr had headed back to Boston with Landon. "Um Hailey dear I think you might be in labor."

"I can't be in labor we have a month and John is in his match with Randy right now." Hailey said as she started to breath again heavily through another contraction.

"Screw them, we need to get you to the hospital." Laney said as she walked over and grabbed their bags and sent a text to Adam and she knew that he was going to bring John and Randy up to the hospital. Carly helped Hailey stand up and as soon as she stood up her water broke. "I think we need to get the medics to take ya honey."

Hailey nodded her head in agreement and she and Carly made their way and Laney was right behind them and soon they headed to the hospital. Hailey was taken up to Labor and Delivery and Carly hadn't left her side, and Laney as walking into the room as the doctor walked out.

"I am dilated to a 6 and 80% effaced. And a minus 1. She will be here soon. Is Johnny headed this way?" Hailey asked and started to breathe through another contraction." I want an epidural"

"They are on the way honey. Adam just called they left the arena 10 minutes ago and its a 15 minute drive." Laney said as a nurse walked in to talk to Hailey and soon she was resting with only feeling the pressure.

Carly and Laney weren't leaving and it was nearly 20 minutes later that John was walking into the room with Randy and Adam behind him. "How is she?" John asked quietly

"Just got her epidural and drifted off to sleep. Dilated to a 6 and 80% effaced. Dr Anders said soon." Laney said as Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Randy did the same to Carly. "We will head out to the waiting room keep us updated."

John nodded his head and placed a kiss to Hailey's forehead and she opened her eyes and smiled at her husband and closed her eyes again. The four headed to the waiting area and sat down. Adam and Randy headed down to grab drinks for them and soon they were back up with their wives. It was nearly and hour and half later when John came out with a little baby in his arms.

"Hey you four, we have a beautiful daughter." John said as he handed the baby over to Carly who held her close. "Sarah Kathryn. 6lb even and 22 inches long."

"She is a beauty John." Randy said and hugged his best friend and pressed a light kiss to his niece's forehead.

"How is Hailey?" Laney asked as she was now holding the baby

"Doing great. I had better get this little angel back to her mommy." John said "Why don't you four come up tomorrow."

"We can do that." Adam said and pressed a kiss to Sarah's forehead "Congrats man."

As the four headed out Randy and Carly were now in their rental and Adam and Laney in theirs. Laney was driving when Adam turned and placed his hand on the baby and smiled at Laney.

"Hey honey what would you think about heading down to Tampa for a few weeks?" Adam asked as they were walking into the hotel.

"We can do that. Judy asked me this morning if after the baby is born if we can come up to Canada for a few weeks." Laney said

"That is fine babe." Adam said "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out babe. Your mom has Addi for the night and all. I just want to relax." Laney said. Adam couldn't help but smile at his wife and as soon as they made it back to their hotel there were still a bunch of fans outside. Adam quickly helped Laney out and they slipped out side of the hotel and headed in the side door near the pool as neither wanted to deal with fans at the moment.

As John and Hailey bonded with Sarah they couldn't help but think that their family was complete. John had placed phone calls to his family and since they had their bus there they had talked to the doctor and she agreed to let the baby travel as long as she was seen by a doctor with in the next two weeks. Two days later Sarah was able to leave with her mommy and daddy and they headed towards Boston for the next two weeks.

While the Cena family was in Boston bonding with their daughter and Landon was getting used to having a little sister around he was slowly getting used to her and played with her nicely. John couldnt' help but sit back and smile at Hailey who was rocking their daughter while she fed her a bottle and Landon was sound asleep in his arms and he walked up and put him down for his afternoon nap. Carol had already to the couple that she would get up with the baby that they needed the rest. After Hailey put the baby down she and John laid down themselves and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

4 weeks to go before the birth of Laney and Adam's son.

Laney wasn't in the best of moods that she was now on bedrest and wanted the baby here. After getting home from Mania she was starting to dilate and Dr Sansa put her on moderate bed rest and not to over do anything. Adam during this time also got his cast off and was doing therapy on his ankle three times a week. Laney wasn't able to go to any of his sessions till one as she had a doctor's appointment right after. Laney wasn't happy that every time Adam came home he complained that she was constantly flirting with him as well. He had asked her to stop but she never did. This was only his second week in therapy.

"Adam come on back." Lori said

Adam stood and then helped Laney up and they walked over to meet Lori "Lori I want to you meet my wife Laney." as Laney smiled at Lori

"It is nice to meet you." Lori said and smiled again at Adam "Shall we get started?"

Adam led Laney over to the chair in the room and she sat down and smiled at her husbad as Lori checked his range of motion and they started talking and she started to flirt right in front of Laney. "So what is your favorite place to go to dinner?" Lori asked as she worked on Adam's ankle.

"Laney and I love to go eat at Olive Garden or Grantie City." Adam said and smiled at Laney "Oh that is painful."

"What hurts?" Lori asked as she stopped moving his ankle

"It just hurts and all. It's only been a week since I was able finally put pressure on my ankle. I think moving it around that much hurts." Adam said

"Not good babe maybe we need to call the surgeon and all." Laney said as she placed a hand on the baby. "hmm"

"Does it feel stiff?" Lori asked with a smile as she looked up at Adam with a smile on her face "Ridged at all?" then giggled and kept just flirting with him as she asked a few more questions each one had a sexual undertone in it.

"You know flirting with my husband isn't going to get you anywhere. I suggest you stop now before I report it to your boss." Laney said "Adam we need to go my appointment is soon."

"I'm not flirting with him at all." Lori said and made some notes in Adam's chart

"I have to agree with my wife you have been flirting non stop with me over the last week or two and I have asked you to stop and you stop for a bit then keep going. Now I need to put my brace back on then I am taking my wife to her doctor appointment and I wont be continuing my therapy with you." Adam told her

Once Adam had his brace on he helped Laney up and talked to the manager and let him know what was going on with Lori and asked for another therapist and Adam was told that when he came back in for his next appointment. Adam helped Laney into his truck and they headed towards the hospital and soon checking in for her appointment. They didn't have to wait long and when the nurse called her name the moment she stood up her water broke.

"Adam my water broke." Laney said as she sat back down as a nurse walked over

"Laney dear are you okay?" Cathy asked

"No my water just broke we have have weeks and I have to have a section done." Laney said

"Okay lets get you over to labor and delivery and I will tell Dr Sansa honey." Cathy said

Once Laney was settled into a room Dr Sansa came over to check on her and sure enough she was in labor. It wasn't long and Laney was taken back for the section and soon they were hearding cries of their son. Adam walked over to where the baby was and he teared up right away and he was so happy that his son was now here. The nurse got him cleaned up and as Dr Sansa was cleaning up Laney he noticed that she wouldn't stop bleeding and after talking with the couple they need to make a quick decision, the choice was to try to stop the bleeding or do a partial hysterectomy and leave the ovaries in place. After talking they decided it would be best to do the hysterectomy. Adam kissed Laney on her forehead and then one to her lips and told her that he loved her and would see her in recovery. Laney was able to see her son before surgery and kissed his forehead. While Laney was in surgery Adam walked out to update family.

"How is Laney and the baby?" Carly asked as she stood up when Adam walked into the waiting room.

"Laney is in surgery and our son is very healthy. We have a little boy who tipped the scales at 6lbs even and 18 inches long and very healthy they are cleaning him up and giving him a bath." Adam said

"Why is Laney in surgery?" Randy asked

"Dr Sansa couldn't get her to stop bleeding so they are doing a hysterectomy now." Adam said and sat down and started to cry. Carly sat down by Adam and started to rub his back and tried to comfort him but little could be done as her water broke as well. Randy found a nurse and soon they were holding their daughter in their arms. Bella Ryse Orton was very healthy for being four weeks early and she weighed 6lbs and 8 oz and 19 in ches long and Randy couldn't stop smiling even if he tried. It was later that evening when Laney was finally back in her and able to sit up some in bed and was holding her little boy.

Adam was sitting on the bed next to Laney who was in complete awe of her little boy. "Babe we need a name for this little guy."

"We do. What about Blaise Randal Copeland?" Laney asked

"I like it. Hi Blaise. So you know Carly went into labor as well. Randy hasn't updated me about anything just yet." Adam said "I love you and our little boy and Addi."

"We love you too baby. Why don't you go find out where Randy and Carly are and what is going on and then go update the rest of the family. Also find out if mom and dad wouldn't mind keeping Addi tonight, if they can't see if she can stay with John and Hailey." Laney said as there was a knock on the door.

"You feel up for a visitor?" Carly asked from the door

"Yes come on in. How are you?" Laney asked

"Good the nurse is giving Bella a bath who do we have here?" Carly asked

"We want you to meet Blaise Randal Copeland." Laney said and handed the baby over to Carly. Randy had walked in behind Carly after getting Christain settled with Vince and Linda who had flown in a few days ago to visit and spend time with Carly and Randy were up at the hospital and he had given Vince the keys to his car and knew that they were spending the night over at the condo for the next week.

"He is handsome looks just like Adam. Congrats guys." Randy said as he hugged Adam then hugged Laney.

"Thanks. We can't wait to see Bella. Who knew we would give birth on the say day hours apart." Laney said and the girls laughed.

"Okay babe Addi is giong to spend the night with your parents and we are set here. I stopped by the house and grabbed your bags and all. Hey Carly congrats on the birth of your daughter." Adam said

"Thanks Adam, I need to lay back down everything happened nothing for pain, we are so happy for you two." Carly said and hugged Laney then Adam and Randy handed his nephew back over to Adam and hugged his sister again.

Over the next few weeks everyone was finally settled back at home and all three babies were doing great. Bob and Elaine were getting ready for supper as they had invited everyone for supper and soon everyone was gathered. Hailey and Sarah were sound asleep as Sarah had been up in the night and John was dealing with Landon who wouldn't slow down for anything and Randy and Adam were chasing Christain and Addison everywhere. Laney was feeding Blaise when Judy showed up and Carly was feeding Bella when her parents showed up.

That night everyone was happy and truly in love with each other. Randy and Carly that night when they arrived home. Randy had Bella in his arms while Carly put Christain down for the night Randy was feeding his daughter her bottle and smiled as Carly walked downstairs.

"Hey you is he down for the night?" Randy asked as he shifted Bella to his shoulder to burp her and pressed a kiss to Carly's forehead as she sat down next to him.

"He is asleep, he wanted me to rock him so after that he was sound asleep." Carly said "How is Miss Bella doing?"

"Well she just burped and I changed her before I fed her and she is almost asleep." Randy said

"Why don't you go lay her down and maybe we can watch a movie and just relax in each other's arms." Carly said as she smiled up at Randy and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"You are on baby. Why don't you pick the movie, I will be down in a few." Randy said

It wasn't long and the two were wrapped up in each other's arms while watching a movie for the night and their love for each other.

Adam and Laney arrived home after supper, Laney was holding Blaise while Adam put Addison down for the night. Adam changed while he was upstairs and couldn't help but smile at his wife and son when he walked into the living room where Laney was walking back from the kitchen after fixing her son a bottle. "Do you want me to feed him?" Adam asked

"I can do it unless you want to babe." Laney said as she sat down on the couch and smiled at Adam who sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips then pressed one to Blaise's forehead and took his son and fed him.

"I love you babe." Adam said

"I love you too Adam. I am going to go up and change. Once he has eaten join me in the tub and we can relax and watch a movie in bed wrapped up in each other's arms." Laney said

"I will do that honey." Adam said he watched as Laney headed up he heard the water starting and smiled down at his son who was now sleeping good in his arms. Adam shifted Blaise to burp him and then placed him in his crib and checked on Addison who was sleeping soundly. Adam then joined Laney in the tub and they took a relaxing bath together and then watched movies in bed wrapped up in each others arms and their love for each other.

Hailey smiled at her husband who helped her out of the car and he then unbuckled Sarah from her carseat and Landon with Hailey's help and the four walked in. Landon kissed both Sarah and his mommy goodnight as John said he would tuck him in while Hailey fed Sarah her last bottle and she did that then rocked her to sleep and after that joined John in watching movies before falling asleep in each other's arms and wrpped up in their love together.

Everyone had found their love.


End file.
